


Goodnight Sweetheart

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 71,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When Ianto lost his job he knew it was the oppotunity he'd been waiting for but nothing could have prepared him for what was to come when he leased the premises for his new enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title:** Goodnight Sweetheart  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Ianto/Lisa Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Toshiko, Andy/Donna  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When Ianto lost his job he knew it was the oppotunity he'd been waiting for but nothing could have prepared him for what was to come when he leased the premises for his new enterprise.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, fluff, romance, angst, humour, AU  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:**  This idea came from watching an episode of a British Sitcom of the same name.

  
Drenched from head to toe and feeling frozen to the core Ianto Jones let himself in through the front door of his house, he dumped his briefcase on the floor and hung his coat up on the hall knowing that the dripping item would still be wet in the morning and while reminding himself that it didn't really matter now he toed off his shoes before heading straight upstairs and into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stripped off his sodden clothes, confirming that he was wet all the way through to his underwear, dumped them in the laundry hamper before climbing under the cascading water, feeling the heat slowly permeating his body through his skin and beginning to warm his cold body.

Once he felt warmed through again he got out and towelled himself dry, after slipping on his bathrobe he left the sauna like bathroom and went to back downstairs, going to the kitchen and pulling out the bottle of brandy from the display cupboard along with a glass and poured himself a generous measure as he heard the front door open and close again.

“Ianto, are you home?” A woman's voice called out from the hallway.

“I'm in the kitchen Lisa,” he called back, knowing he was going to have to tell her about the days events and his plans before he chickened out and let her go on thinking he had a job to go to in the morning.

“It's filthy out there today, thank goodness for umbrella's,” Lisa said with a smile, entering the kitchen.

“Yep, if only I'd remembered to take mine,” Ianto replied, grumbling his words more to himself than anyone else.

“You got drenched I take it?” Lisa asked, taking the glass from him and helping herself to a sip and then handing it back when she saw something strange in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“I've been made redundant,” Ianto told her bluntly, taking a large gulp of the brandy.

“Redundant?” Lisa frowned. “I don't understand? Why? How?”

“The company is in financial difficulty, they have culled the work force by almost thirty percent,” Ianto explained calmly. “it was a case of so many people from each department.”

“But you've been there almost six years, since you left university,” Lisa replied and he could hear the anger and upset he was expecting building in her voice. “Surely there were more junior people who should have gotten the boot?”

“There were and they did, unfortunately there are more senior people than me and they got to keep their jobs,” Ianto told her.

“Oh this is just bloody great, my business is barely established, we were relying on your income until it took off,” Lisa exclaimed, more than a little annoyed.

“It's not like I planned it,” Ianto argued back. “I didn't ask to be made redundant!”

“Redundancy pay?” Lisa asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

“What do you mean?” Ianto asked.

“You'll be getting redundancy pay?” She asked and when he nodded she continued. “Well, that'll tide us over for a while and if there's enough we could have a little holiday somewhere, get us away from this bloody Welsh weather for a bit, I'm so sick of the rain.”

“No, no holiday,” Ianto replied, shaking his head negatively.

“Oh, not enough for a holiday, that's a bit depressing,” Lisa pouted. “not even a little one?”

“No holiday, no nothing,” Ianto told her firmly. “I've been thinking about this all afternoon and I know what I want to do with the money.”

“Oh you have to be kidding me?” Lisa laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “You really think that you can make a living by owning a coffee shop?”

“Yeah, look Lisa, it's not like it's on a whim,” Ianto answered. “I've been researching this idea of the last two years now and I never had the nerve to do it, even though I could see it was viable but this, being made redundant makes it all possible.”

“You're fucking mad!” Lisa yelled at him. “There is no way we can keep living here and paying the bills, what will we do for money?”

“I can use some of the money for the mortgage and your business is bringing enough money in to buy the essentials and we can both chip in for the bills, we just need to be more frugal for a while,” Ianto answered. “it's not like we need half the things we buy and I don't just mean food.”

“If this is about that dress I bought last week ...” Lisa began, only to be cut off by Ianto.

“No, this is nothing to do with that, well it wasn't,” Ianto said, trying not to sigh in frustration. “but now, for a little while at least there will be no money for treats.”

“But I need clothes, I can't got to work naked!” Lisa exclaimed a little indignantly.

“That dress wasn't for work and you have a whole wardrobe full of clothes,” Ianto retorted. “and half of mine!”

“That is irrelevant!” Lisa snorted. “I'm going to bed, maybe by the morning you'll have realised what a daft idea this is and you'll go out and find another job.”

“Whatever Lisa,” Ianto told her with a sigh, pouring another drink while watching her leave the room, then collected his briefcase from the hallway and pulled out some papers, spreading them out on the dining room table.

He poured over his calculations for the tenth or eleventh time that day since getting the news of his redundancy that morning and checked, double checked and triple checked them until he was satisfied they were correct.

If there was one thing he was really good at, it was numbers he told himself, swallowing down the last mouthful of the brandy and smiling to himself and he knew without a doubt that there was a second, making coffee and he was going to use the skill his father had taught him at last.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Holding the details the estate agent had given him in his hand Ianto walked slowly down the road checking the numbers until he found himself outside the empty shop, even from peering in the window from the outside he could tell it had potential and waited impatiently for the estate agent to meet him at their arranged time a few minutes later.

“Good morning Mr Jones,” the man smiled, climbing out of his car parked by the kerb.

“Morning Mr Manger,” Ianto replied. “Please, call me Ianto.”

“If you call me Bilis,” the man replied easily, shaking his hand and then pulling the keys to the property from his pocket. “what do you think so far?”

“It's in a good position, right in the centre of the high street,” Ianto answered. “I don't understand why the lease is so cheap though?”

“There's something about this place that seems to scare people off,” Bilis shrugged. “no-one ever seems to want to renew their lease, that's if they even make it to the end without clearing out but no-one has ever said why.”

“Maybe it's haunted?” Ianto joked, both of them laughing as they entered the premises and Bilis flicked on the lights. “You never know, who would admit to being scared of something like that?”

“Well, it takes a lot to spook me,” Ianto retorted, moving slowly around the place, looking into each and every nook and cranny. “especially at the price this is!”

“There is access at the rear for deliveries and nipping out for a fag,” Bilis informed him.

“I don't smoke but I'm guessing that some of my employees might,” Ianto replied. “and yes, deliveries coming to the back would be better than taking them in through the front entrance.”

“So, does it fit the bill?” Bilis asked the young man.

“It's perfect, when can I take possession?” Ianto asked.

“Once the paperwork is complete, it's yours,” Bilis told him with a smile. “you can't do anything to the property structurally but you have a free rein on the inside, I believe you wish to turn it into a coffee shop?”

“Yep and I've been working on the plans for years, I just need to find someone to carry out the work now,” Ianto told him happily.

“Then I guess that means we have a deal?” Bilis asked.

“Oh yeah!” Ianto answered.

“Then we should get back to the office and make everything official,” Bilis suggested and Ianto agreed readily, following the older man from the shop.

An hour or so later Ianto headed back home knowing he still had more wrath to come from Lisa, he had managed to avoid her that morning by pretending to be still asleep until she had left for work and the note she had left him left him in no doubt they were in for another confrontation when she returned home.

Ianto spent most of the remainder of the day with the phone book in one hand and the Yellow Pages spread out on the dining room table while he went through the list of buildings contractors, calling them one at a time and trying to assess from the call if they sounded efficient and reliable and felt like he was getting nowhere.

Eventually he dialled a number he knew off the top of his head and waited for the call to be answered while tapping the end of his pencil on the table top.

“Ianto, what's up man?” The voice at the other end came back to him finally.

“Rhys, fancy a pint?” Ianto asked.

“Sure, why not,” Rhys replied happily. “Gwen's got the evening shift tonight anyway, meet you there in say … fifteen minutes?”

“That sounds good to me,” Ianto answered with relief, it meant he could be out the house before Lisa got home and that he could avoid the inevitable for a little longer.

Arriving at the pub first Ianto ordered two pints of lager and settled into one of the more comfy chairs by the roaring log fire, it may have stopped raining but he felt chilled to the bone, sipping his lager while he waited for his mate to arrive.

“It's cold enough to freeze your nuts off out there!” Rhys declared when he finally arrive a few minutes late and sank down into the neighbouring chair, holding his chilled hands out towards the fire to warm them. “What's up?”

“I lost my job and Lisa is fuming with me,” Ianto sighed.

“What? You got the sack? What did you do?” Rhys asked, a little surprised and reached for his lager. “Cheers mate.”

“I wasn't sacked, I was made redundant,” Ianto explained. “so I was thinking I could open that coffee shop like I always intended.”

“I can see why Lisa is fuming with you, I bet you got a right lecture about getting a proper job, not to mention her wanting to get her hands on your redundancy payout?” Rhys answered.

“You've got it in one,” Ianto said, giving his mate a wry smile.

“You're not going to cave in are you?” Rhys asked.

“No way, I've already found a property, a shop to lease and now I just need to find someone to do the work inside, to get it how I want it,” Ianto explained. “I've already got what I want in my head, I just need someone to make it a reality.”

“Then you've come to the right man,” Rhys grinned. “I'll give you the number for an old school mate, he's reliable and if you tell him you're a friend of mine then he'll give you a good deal.”

“I knew I could rely on you to know someone,” Ianto replied with a beaming smile.

“Have I ever let you down?” Rhys laughed and Ianto shook his head as he did so too. “I think this deserves another pint to celebrate, don't you?”

“Yeah, I could do with a little more Dutch courage before I go home to face Lisa again,” Ianto sighed. “same again?”

“Thanks, and a packet of salt and vinegar would go down a treat too,” Rhys called out to him as he went off to the bar, Ianto waved a hand at him in acknowledgement. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“What time do you call this?” Lisa asked Ianto - sounding a little agitated - the moment he got in through the front door.

“About eleven thirty,” Ianto replied dryly, he wasn't drunk but tipsy enough to not care.

“You found my note I take it?” Lisa asked.

“Yep!” Ianto retorted a little sarcastically.

“So you deliberately went out to avoid me, down the pub with that Rhys I expect?” Lisa asked.

“Why do you dislike Rhys so much?” Ianto asked, his annoyance mounting once more over her obvious disdain of his friend.

“He's not exactly in our league is he?” Lisa asked snootily. “I mean, he works in a printers for goodness sake.”

“Lisa, you are a snob!” Ianto retorted. “Rhys is a good mate, what he does for work has nothing to do with what kinda person he is, just because he didn't go to uni and get a degree like we did doesn't make him any less of a person.”

Lisa huffed and stomped out the room, he could hear her feet pounding up the stairs and their bedroom door slamming, with a little relief that the argument about Rhys had taken away all thought of his redundancy, at least for now Ianto took in the sight of the spare duvet and pillows heaped on the sofa.

Ianto headed upstairs to make used of the bathroom and change into his pyjamas, peeking into their room he found Lisa asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep and closed the door again quietly, resigning himself to an uncomfortable nights sleep on the sofa.

Turning on the TV, the volume low he arranged his makeshift bed, settled back against the pillows and pulled the duvet over himself against the cold of the night and watched a movie he found until he drifted into sleep.

In the morning he found himself alone again, another note from Lisa – this time on a larger piece of paper and attached to the fridge by a magnet – telling him he better be home when she returned from work that evening to talk or she would be filing for divorce spurred him into action.

He called the number Rhys had given him and explained who he was and what he needed and arranged to meet the man at the shop premises, then called Bilis Manger to arrange to collect the keys before hand.

Once that was organised he left the house, heading into town he made his way to the local café that served the best breakfast in Cardiff and indulged in a huge helping, along with three cups of tea as a rare treat and then, after paying the bill he walked the short distance in good spirits to the estate agents and collected his keys.

“You've found someone to carry out the work?” Bilis enquired.

“Yep, I think so,” Ianto answered with a smile. “this is the beginning of a new life for me.”

“And your wife, what does she think?” Bilis asked.

“She'll come around,” Ianto replied, not wanting to let her thoughts on the matter ruin his day.

“Of course she will,” Bilis replied encouragingly.

“I'll pop these back when I'm finished, okay?” Ianto asked, changing the subject and dangling the keys from his fingers.

“That's fine, if we're closed then just pop them through the letter box,” Bilis told him. “the place will be all yours in a few days anyway, the paperwork is all going through now.”

“Fantastic, thanks,” Ianto said, opening the door to leave. “bye.”

“Have a good afternoon,” Bilis said in reply and watched the young man leave before getting back to his work.

After collecting his car again he parked it against the curb a few yards away and made his way to the property, he could see someone waiting outside and glancing up and down the road as if trying to identify the person they were there to meet.

“Hi, you must be Eddie,” Ianto said with a smile, holding his hand out to the man when he drew closer. “I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones.”

“That's me,” Eddie smiled back. “so, let have a look and you can explain to me exactly what you need doing to the place.”

“Great,” Ianto nodded, unlocking the door and leading the way into the premises pulled out the drawing his had made of the space which detailed where he wanted the counter, where the coffee making equipment would be going and an area where there would be a sink and dishwasher required.

“Wow, these look very professional,” Eddie stated. “when you told me you'd drawn up some rough plans I never expected anything like this.”

“I wanted to be a architect when I left school, so I went to university to study the subject,” Ianto explained. “but it wasn't to be, somehow I left with the degree I needed but ended up being an accountant.”

“But you're opening a coffee shop?” Eddie asked, sounding a little confused.

“I worked for my father when I was at university in my spare time, he owned his own coffee shop and taught me how to make the best coffee in Cardiff,” Ianto continued. “but even though he knew how much I loved the job he wanted me to make something of myself, get a good job and be able to support myself easily. I did what he wanted but I saw how much he loved serving people the coffee they came back for time after time and I knew that one day I would follow in his footsteps.”

“What does your wife think?” Eddie asked him spying the ring on his finger and pulling out his tape measure.

Ianto twirled it absently. “She's not too happy about the potential loss of income but I'm hoping she'll get used to the idea.”

“Well, for your sake I do too,” Eddie agreed. “now as for the work, I looks like your drawing are very accurate, how about I go back to the office and price up the materials and I'll get back to you in the morning?”

“That sounds good to me,” Ianto answered, letting Eddie shake his hand again. “do you have a card, I can put my home and mobile numbers on the back for you?”

Eddie pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it over to Ianto, along with a pen who wrote his name and numbers on the back and then handed it back to him.

“I'll get going then, I'll speak to you first thing in the morning,” Eddie reassured him and then after bidding him goodbye he left, closing the door behind him and leaving Ianto alone.

Ianto moved to the rear of the building, through the small storage room and found himself at the rear exit. He located the correct key and after unbolting the door he opened it wide and looked down onto the small court yard, protected by high metal gates and guessed that the third key on the key ring opened the chain that locked them together.

With a happy smile on his face Ianto breathed in the fresh air, ignoring the chill and began to mentally prepare himself for facing Lisa that evening, praying she had calmed down by the time she got in from work, wondering just how badly she would take the news that he had already put his plans into action.

What he didn't expect while he was standing there was the young, scruffy child that seems to walk into the court yard straight through the locked gates, look up and him with a scared look on it's face and then turn tail and vanish again.

“What the fuck?” Ianto asked himself, not sure if he had just imagined it and walked down the three steps that led down into the court yard, then slowly made his way towards the gates.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping a foot before the gates Ianto hesitated for a second or two and then reached out to touch them with his fingers, not expecting them to vanish before his eyes and quickly drew them back to make sure they were still there.

“This is stupid, it's all in your imagination,” Ianto murmured to himself. “just walk to the gates and look through.”

Then, taking a deep breath Ianto closed the distance between him and the gate, the sudden downpour of heavy rain hitting him hard distracting him from the complete change of scenery before him for a moment until he heard someone speak to him.

“You'll be getting drenched if you keep standing there like that, don't you have a home to go to Sir?” A voice asked.

Looking up Ianto found himself looking into the eyes of a young police officer standing nearby with a bicycle, there was something not quite right about him but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

“Sir? Are you okay, you have an odd look on your face, are you ill?” The officer asked.

“No, no, I'm fine,” Ianto reassured him, glancing about and realising that he had no idea here he was or where the metal gates had gone. “just a little lost.”

“Is that all Sir, then I'm sure I can help,” the officer answered. “you know what they say, always ask a policeman.”

“Police man?” Ianto frowned. “I thought the correct term now was police officer?”

“I'm not an officer Sir, just plain old Police Constable Andy Davidson,” he told him with a smile. “now, where do you need to be Sir, we both need to get out of this rain.”

“The High Street, Cardiff City Centre,” Ianto told him.

“Cardiff?” Andy scoffed. “You're miles away Sir, this is London, are you sure you're okay? Have you hit your head?”

“No, I don't think so,” Ianto replied, feeling utterly confused. “but I was in Cardiff a few minutes ago, how can I be in London?”

“I really think you should see a doctor Sir,” Andy tried to insist.

Ianto glanced behind him before he answered, wondering if he would see the gates and found a high brick wall instead.

“I think I just need a stiff drink,” Ianto replied.

“Come on then, I know a good pub just down the road,” Andy told him, heading off and wheeling his bicycle along beside him.

Ianto contemplated the brick wall again for a second, then ran after the officer and catching him up, they walked quietly side by side in the rain until coming to a stop outside a pub with a sign that declared it to be 'The George And Dragon'.

Andy leaned his bike against the wall, opened the door and waited for Ianto to go in before him and then proceeded to lead him to the bar.

“Donna, this young man is all out of sorts,” Andy told the attractive redhead behind the bar. “have you gone something to settle his nerves?”

“You're sopping wet,” Donna observed, passing him a small bar towel. “take a seat and I'll see what I can find.”

Andy led Ianto over to one of the tables near the coal fire burning in the grate, took his coat from him and tried not to stare at the young man's strange attire while he hung it on the nearby coat stand.

“Here,” Donna said, handing Ianto a glass with a rather small measure of something on the bottom. “it's my father's, it's all I can spare.”

“Thank you,” Ianto replied politely, took a sip and spluttered. “Urgh, what the hell is it?”

“Well, that's gratitude for you,” Donna huffed. “that's my dad's best Port!”

“Sorry, it's just that I've never had it before,” Ianto apologised.

“You should be grateful, there is a war on remember!” Donna exclaimed.

“War? What war?” Ianto asked, then seeing the look in their eyes added. “Oh yeah, sorry, I think I must have somehow hit my head like you said PC Davidson.”

“I can get the doctor to have a look at you, if you want?” Andy asked.

“No, I'll be okay, I'm sure,” Ianto told him, giving him a small reassuring smile.

“Good, now I must get back on the beat, Donna here will take good care of you, won't you love?” Andy said, giving the redhead a wink.

“Thanks PC Davidson,” Ianto said. “but I don't want to be a nuisance.”

“It's Andy, and he won't be, will he Donna?” Andy retorted.

“Of course not,” Donna told Ianto. “you better not move until ...”

Her sentence was cut short by the sound of a loud siren filling the air, screeching into their eardrums.

“Dammit, come on everyone, down into the cellar,” she ordered. “you too Andy Davidson.”

“What is it?” Ianto asked, letting Donna drag him from his chair.

“The air raid siren,” Donna explained. “you really did take a bang to the head, didn't you?”

“It would seem so,” Ianto sighed and followed her, Andy and the only other two patrons of the pub down into the cellar.

“So, where's your father?” Ianto asked Donna, making conversation.

“Off star gazing somewhere no doubt,” Donna answered with a sigh. “he has no respect for his own safety.”

“All the bombs have missed him so far, his must have a guardian angel,” Andy said with a little chuckle.

“I bloody well hope so, I'll kill him if he gets killed by a bomb!” Donna retorted, then realising what she had just said started laughing and then they were all laughing and relieving the tension a little.

“So, what do you do while you're stuck down here?” Ianto asked.

“Not much, we have a pack of cards and sometimes we have a singsong,” Andy shrugged. “it depends who's in the pub at the time.”

“How about a game of cards then?” Ianto suggested and Donna picked the cards up from on top of a barrel where they had been left.

“What are we playing then?” Andy asked.

“Poker,” Donna replied, shuffling the cards expertly. “we can play for matches.”

“Get dealing them woman!” Andy grinned.

It was barely thirty minutes later when the all clear sounded, abandoning the cards they made their way back up the ladder from the cellar to the pub, thankful that it had been missed again by the enemy raids.

“I really have to go, see you later Donna love,” Andy said, opening the door and standing aside to let a man inside first.

“A pint of my usual,” the stranger said in an American accent, giving her wide grin and then turing to Ianto, who was perched on one of the tall stools by the bar. “you're new?”

“You're American?” Ianto responded.

“Born and bred,” he answered. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service and you are?”

“Jones, Ianto Jones,” Ianto replied, letting the Captain shake his hand and finding himself admiring the other man's coat. “you're in the RAF?”

“Yeah, doing my bit for the country,” Jack replied, taking the glass Donna had placed on the table and taking a sip while taking in the younger man's rather odd looking clothes. “are you in the services?”

“I err … if I told you, I'd have to kill you,” Ianto blurted out nervously.

“Really?” Jack asked. “Secret service eh? MI5? MI6?”

“I can't really talk about it,” Ianto said, letting himself fall into the lie. “official secrets act, you know?”

“Of course,” Jack said, unsure what to make of the man. “drink? I promise you don't have to have water like me?”

“Thanks,” Ianto agreed readily. “a pint of beer would be good.”

“You'll have a half and like it,” Donna told him. “there is a war on.”

“So it would seem,” Ianto mumbled, accepting the drink and taking a sip.

“Shall we get more comfortable?” Jack suggested, nodding towards the chairs by the fire.

“Yep, I still need to dry out properly,” Ianto agreed, following the Captain and added to himself. “and work out if this is all a dream or not, maybe I fell down the steps from the shop."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“Interesting clothes,” Jack stated once they were seated again, eyeing up the worn jeans and the T-shirt that depicted a Welsh band Ianto took an interest in. “something they provide you with for spying?”

“I never said I was a spy,” Ianto replied with a small smile. “not technically.”

“You never denied it either,” Jack countered.

“True, look, even if I was I'm not going to spill the beans in some old East End pub, am I?” Ianto answered.

“I guess not, but I have to say I'm liking the look, wherever you got the clothes,” Jack said, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

“I … what? Are you flirting with me?” Ianto asked in hushed tones, leaning forwards to close the small space between them.

“Would you like it if I was?” Jack whispered back, giving him a wide grin.

“Look, I … err …” Ianto stuttered, getting to his feet. “I really have to go, I'm expected somewhere, I …”

“No, please, I'm sorry,” Jack said, standing abruptly. “sorry. Look, let me buy you another drink as an apology?”

“No, I really should go,” Ianto told him firmly, grabbed his still wet coat from the hook where it hung and slipped it on.

“Will you be back?” Jack asked him hopefully. “I'm here most evenings.”

“Maybe,” Ianto nodded and began to make his way across the almost deserted pub to the door, he barely got a few feet before he turned and said. “I love the coat by the way,” before darting out the door and rushing around the corner to lean against the wall.

“What the hell did you say that for?” He muttered to himself under his breath. “The man, yes man, was flirting with you and then you go and say something so stupid. Now he's going to think you were flirting back, shit!”

With that he pushed himself off the wall and ran back to the spot where he had arrived, coming to a halt as the wall came into view, hesitated for a second and then began to walk slowly towards it. When he was less than six inches away he closed his eyes and kept walking, expecting at any moment to come into contact with the hard bricks and when it didn't happened he opened his eyes and found himself back in the small courtyard of his new premises.

“Okay,” he told himself, trying to find a rational explanation for what had happened as he headed back up into the empty building. “there must be a gas leak or something, it was all an hallucination or something.”

After locking up, both the front and back doors he headed hurriedly back to his car, groaning at the sight of the police officer walking around it and peering in the windscreen.

“Is there something the matter Officer?” Ianto asked, pulling his car keys from his pocket.

“You've been parked in a one hour zone for over three, I could have you fined and towed away,” the officer replied turning to face Ianto who stared at him in astonishment.

“But … you're … PC Andy Davidson?” Ianto asked.

“Born and bred,” the officer replied with a smile. “just like my father and grandfather before me, have we met before?”

“You look just like them?” Ianto asked, still staring at the officer before him.

“Yep, it's uncanny,” Andy told him. “everyone says so.”

“I … look, I'm really sorry, something came up, something avoidable,” Ianto explained. “I've never done it before, can't you just give me a caution?”

“I'm not sure I should Sir,” Andy replied. “what kind of example would that set?”

“To who?” Ianto asked, glancing about the now almost empty street. “Look, I'm already later and my wife is going to kill me, if I tell her I got find as well ...”

“I understand Sir, okay,” Andy smiled. “just this time, but I'll be keeping an eye on you in future.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Ianto answered, feeling relieved. “can I go now?”

“Yes Sir, now remember what I said.” Andy replied.

“I will, I promise,” Ianto assured him, unlocking the car and climbing in quickly.

He pushed the key into the ignition and started the car before the police officer could change his mind, and doing his best not to dwell on the seemingly identical PC Andy Davidson's he drove home.

Parking outside the house the lights on within told him that Lisa was already there, after taking a few calming breaths he headed indoors, a little surprised to smell the aroma of his favourite meal fill the air.

“Lisa?” He call out, hanging the wet coat in the hallway and removing his shoes.

“In the kitchen,” she called back, in a happier mood that he'd could have imagined.

Ianto found her pouring a glass of wine, which she handed to him and lifted a second up to her own lips and took a sip while Ianto tried to work out what was happening.

“I've been thinking,” Lisa said slowly. “about what you said, about opening a coffee shop. I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea but you encouraged me to start my own business and I should be doing the same for you, I have a compromise.”

“And the compromise is?” Ianto asked.

“If it doesn't become financially viable in six months you give it up as a bad idea and look for a job?” Lisa suggested.

“A year,” Ianto answered. “no less.”

Lisa thought for a minute and agreed. “Okay, one year.”

“Thank you, I know I can make this work,” Ianto grinned at her. “it won't make us millionaires but I'll be happy.”

“Maybe you'll start a franchise and we will,” Lisa giggled excitedly.

“You've really thought about this, haven't you?” Ianto chuckled along with her.

“Once I'd calmed down I realised how bitchy I was being, you forgive me, don't you?” Lisa asked, pouting slightly.

“Yep,” Ianto told her with a smile, getting an image of a tall, dark-haired man in his head for a second before shaking it away. “so, what's for desert?”

“Me!” Lisa grinned.

“Great, lets eat, I'm starving,” Ianto replied, taking a long sip of his wine as his head was invaded with images of the afternoon, barely ignoring them as he tucked into his meal some minutes later.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto took a long sip of his coffee and tried to get up the courage to tell Lisa that he had already found the premises for the coffee shop, despite Lisa's agreement to him starting the business they hadn't actually gotten around to it the night before.

“Are you okay?” Lisa asked, placing his breakfast in front of him.

“There's something I should tell you,” Ianto replied, studying the bacon, eggs and sausages before him.

“Go on,” Lisa urged.

“I've already for a place for the coffee shop in the high street, the lease is going through and work will begin on it soon,” Ianto replied, rushing the words out and then putting a large piece of sausage into his mouth and began chewing.

“Don't look so panicked,” Lisa told him, sitting down opposite him across the breakfast bar. “I meant it when I said I was okay with it, we have an agreement and I won't go back on it.”

“It's going to take up a lot of my time, especially getting it off the ground,” Ianto answered. “we're probably not going to see much of each other for a couple if months or so.”

“It's okay,” Lisa assured him. “my own company is beginning to take off and I guess I'll be in the same position, we'll just have to make the most of the time we do have together when it happens.”

Ianto nodded. “I've had this idea, just to make it a little bit different to the usual Starbucks and the like, I thought I could make it a theme coffee shop of some sort.”

“That sounds good, what's the theme?” Lisa asked.

“I thought the 1940's,” Ianto answered. “it could cover from the war years onwards and I could have a jukebox playing music from the era.”

“You really think people will like that?” Lisa asked, her interest seemingly genuine.

“Yep, I think I need to do something completely different, not just be yet another coffee shop on the street,” Ianto replied.

“Why that era in particular?” Lisa asked.

“I've always liked the music from that era, my dad used to play it at home all the time.” Ianto shrugged. “and it's less commercial than say the 50's or 60's,”

“Then I say, if you think you can make it work, which can't really fail if you can get them in to try your coffee then go for it,” Lisa replied.

“Thank you,” Ianto grinned. “now I just need to find some authentic memorabilia for the décor.”

“Do you have any idea where to look?” Lisa replied.

“Nope, but I'm sure there must be places that specialise in these things,” Ianto answered. “I'll begin with the Yellow Pages and go from there.”

“Don't for get the internet, you can find anything on there these days,” Lisa added. “Now, I really have to get to work, see you this evening?”

“Yep, we'll get a takeaway and talk about this some more?” Ianto suggested.

“That sounds good, gotta go, bye,” Lisa replied, gulping down the last of her coffee and rushing out.

Ianto finished his breakfast and put the plate, mug and cutlery in the sink to soak and headed for the dining room where he'd left the yellow pages and began flicking though it until a thought hit him and he slammed it shut.

He had just thought of the perfect place to collect 1940's memorabilia, where better then the actual era itself!

Now all he had to do was pray that him walking through to London during the blitz wasn't just a one-time fluke and then another thought hit him, where the hell was he going to find money that he could actually to buy the items.

He grabbed the Yellow Pages again and searched though for anyone who sold old and foreign money to collectors, finally finding one in a town just outside of Cardiff he grabbed his car keys and headed out, driving straight to the shop and peering in the window to discover that if he was going to do this it was going to cost him a pretty penny.

Ianto entered the shop and approached the elderly man behind the counter who looked up at him from the newspaper he had spread across the counter to read.

“Can I help you Sir?” He asked politely.

“I'm very interested in purchasing some old British notes,” Ianto explained. “I have a relative who collects and I was hoping to buy him some for his birthday, is it all as expensive as it is in your window?”

“I'm afraid so Sir, it's becoming rarer and rarer, which of course ups the price,” the man explained. “what exactly where you interested in?”

“The white five pound notes,” Ianto answered. “I know he only has one in his collection and he often tells me he'd like some more.”

“Well, I'm afraid I only have to two in the window, would you like to see them close up?” the man asked.

“I would, thank you,” Ianto nodded and waited for the shopkeeper to take them from the window and lay them in front of him.”

“These would have gone a very long way in say the 1940's or 50's,” the man explained. “having a five pound note was a very rare thing unless you were from the middle classes.”

“Yep, I guess so,” Ianto agreed. “okay, I'll take them both.”

“Your relative will be most appreciative Sir,” the man said with a smile, taking Ianto's money and putting it into the till before placing the notes in a bag and handing it to him. “good day Sir.”

“You too,” Ianto replied and left the shop thinking what an expensive plan this was turning out to be.

With that he made his way back home and after going up to his bedroom he examined his wardrobe for something a little more in keeping with the era to wear, he pulled out the three suits he owned and hung them on the door.

He contemplated them each for a few minutes before settling on the one he thought would most pass for the 1940's and lay it on the bed along with a plain white shirt and a conservative tie and began to remove his jeans and jumper.

When he left the house again no more than fifteen minutes later he was feeling conspicuous, with the trench coat he'd forgotten he'd had at the back of his wardrobe worn over the top he knew his attire was more fitting.

He drove around to the back of the coffee shop and parked the car, locking it he walked straight towards the gates and to his surprise walked straight into them, the metal bars hitting his body hard.

“Ow, shit!” Ianto grumbled to himself and muttered under his breath. “dammit, it's not working now!”

He shook the locked gates with his hands and thought for a moment before it came to him, perhaps it only worked if he approached the gates from the inside and moved sidewards towards the brick wall, judging the height for a moment or two before clambering up and over it and jumping down to land on his feet on the other side.

“Right, if at first ...” Ianto told himself and walked towards the gates again, this time he passed straight though and found himself back in war torn London.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto headed straight for the George And Dragon, telling himself over and over that he wasn't on the look out for a certain Captain but even he didn't believe himself and when he entered the pub through the main doors he couldn't help but feel happy to see the said Captain sat by the bar, pint of water in hand and chatting to Donna.

“Mr Jones, good to see you again,” Donna greeted him causing Jack to turn on his stool and look around at him.

“Ianto, please,” Ianto insisted, very aware that Jack was giving him and his attire the once over.

“Come and join us,” Jack insisted, patting the empty stool beside him.

“Usual?” Donna asked, picking up a half pint glass and waving at him.

“My usual?” Ianto chuckled. “I've only been here once!”

“Ah, but we only have one beer, so I can easily assume that it will become your usual,” Donna replied and winked at him.

Ianto laughed out loud. “Then I guess I'm having my usual then.”

Donna filled the glass and handed placed it on the bar.

“That'll be 60d please,” Donna said, holding her hand out to him.

“60 pence?” Ianto spluttered out his response, more than a little in shock at the price.

“It's no more than any other pub around here,” Donna said, a little indignantly.

“No, no. That's fine!” Ianto told her, pulling one of the white five pound notes from his pocket and offering it to her.

“Are you kidding? How the hell you do expect me to change that?” Donna snorted.

“Here, let me,” Jack said, slipping his hand into his pocket and handing the barmaid a handful of coins.

“I'll pay you back, when I have change,” Ianto told Jack. “thanks.”

“Not a problem,” Jack assured him. “so, being a spy pays well then I see?”

“I couldn't say,” Ianto replied elusively.

“Will you ever tell me what you actually do?” Jack asked him.

“I told you before, if I did ...” Ianto replied.

“You'd have to kill me,” Jack finished with a chuckle. “so, can you tell me why you're flashing a five pound note around?”

“I need to buy a few things,” Ianto shrugged. “I really need some light fittings among other things.”

“Have you forgotten there's a war on?” Donna butted in somewhat incredulously.

“Nope, but I was hoping somewhere around here would still have what I needed,” Ianto explained.

“Do you need them for your flat? House?” Jack enquired.

“No, a friend asked me to be on the lookout,” Ianto answered with a little white lie.

“I bet that department store in the West End might have them,” Donna said thoughtfully. “they haven't been bombed yet at least.”

“You might be needing a little more than five pounds though,” Jack added. “how much are you prepared to spend?”

“I only have ten,” Ianto answered, feeling his enthusiasm wilt at the realisation that he was going to need considerably more to kit out the coffee shop how he wanted it.

“Can you get more?” Donna asked curiously.

“Probably,” Ianto replied, wondering if it would actually be cheaper to buy what he needed second hand in his own time.

“How about this, I take you to the department store and we check out the prices,” Jack suggested. “you can buy what you can and then we can go back when you have some more cash?”

“Is it within walking distance?” Ianto asked, eager to start finding what he needed.

“No, we'll need to catch the bus,” Jack told him.

“You really don't need to come with me, just tell me which bus to catch, I don't want to put you out,” Ianto insisted.

“I want to go with you,” Jack told him. “I can't spend the afternoon sitting around in here!”

“Like you normally do!” Donna laughed. “Do you ever go up on missions any more?”

“Loose talk costs lives Donna,” Jack told her, a little more sternly than he intended.

“Yeah, sure,” Donna answered, feeling a little subdued.

“Anyway,” Jack said, sliding off the stool and onto his feet. “we should get going before it gets dark.”

Ianto finished his beer and handed the empty glass to Donna. “Thanks, see you again soon.”

“Bye,” Donna said with a small smile as they left.

“So, any idea when the bus is due?” Ianto asked, standing beside Jack at the bus stop and trying to avoid admiring the Captains coat openly.

“Any minute now,” Jack told him and as he said it, the bus came around the corner. “there it is, the number 72, goes straight to Oxford Street.”

Jack put his arm out to flag down the bus and sat next to Ianto, paying for both their journeys when the ticket seller came up to them.

“I'm going to owe you a fortune soon,” Ianto said, more than a little aware of Jack's leg pressed against his and the heat of his skin radiating through the fabric of two pairs of trousers but feeling strangely reluctant to move his leg away.  
“Don't give it another thought,” Jack told him with a smile. “so, what else do you need to get for your friend?”

“Some crockery and cutlery would be a start, but I guess I won't be able to buy it all today,” Ianto shrugged.

“That's good,” Jack grinned, pressing his leg harder against the younger man's. “it means I get to travel with you by bus again next time.”

“Oxford Circus, Oxford Circus,” the ticket seller announced, cutting off any reply Ianto might have thought of and they disembarked from the bus into the street.

“Which way?” Ianto asked, glancing both ways along the road from the spot where he stood.

“This way,” Jack instructed, walking to their left, Ianto striding beside him until they came to the department store just a hundred yards or so away.

“Impressive,” Ianto said, following Jack in through the doors of a shop that looked like it had no place in war torn London.

“There are still people about who are able to buy nice things,” Jack shrugged. “right, first we'll find the lighting department.”

“Any idea which floor?” Ianto asked, already feeling lost and they had barely moved a few feet into the store.

“Excuse me, where will we find the lighting department?” Jack asked the perfectly made up assistant at the counter nearby.

“Third floor Sir,” she told him politely.

“Thank you,” Jack replied, he and Ianto heading for the staircase she had indicated as she answered.

They got to the third floor and walked through the door, finding themselves first in the bedding department.

“That way,” Ianto said, spotting the sign attached to the way beside them.

“You don't need a bed at all?” Jack asked him as they walked through the department.

“Nope, not on my list,” Ianto told him but admiring some of the fine beds that passed.

“Oh, so you're not shopping for the kind of friend that's more of a girlfriend then? A fiancée? A wife to be?” Jack asked.

“What? No, no, nothing like that,” Ianto laughed seeing the strangely disappointed look on the Captains face.  
“Oh right,” Jack answered. “because I was just thinking how good that bed looks.”

“It's a little on the small side,” Ianto frowned.

“Cosy, I'd call it cosy,” Jack told Ianto, looking him directly in the eye. “good for snuggling.”

“I've been told I like to spread out in my sleep,” Ianto replied innocently. “there'd be no room for any one else in that.”

“Maybe I'll get to find out if that's true one day,” Jack told him with a grin before striding off and leaving Ianto glued to the spot while his mouth dropped open, stunned. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto put the Captains comment out of his head and concentrated on looking at the various lamps and light shades on display, there wasn't a huge amount of choice but he found himself drawn to one particular style which was more Art Deco than anything else but he decided almost instantly that they were perfect.  
And that had the same design for the wall lights as well as lamps, table and standard. Ianto checked out the small price tags that hung from each of the items on a small string and couldn't stop the small groan of disappointment that escaped his lips, the price was inexpensive compared to what he would have to pay in the twenty first century but his ten pounds wouldn't be anywhere near enough for what he required.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked.

“They're a little more expensive than I'd planned for,” Ianto admitted.

“How many do you need?” Jack asked.

“A few of each, I'll have to leave then for now and come back when I have saved a little more money,” Ianto answered. “we should go to the dining department and check out the crockery, cutlery and glassware.”

“You could just buy one, see of your friend likes them before you commit to buying them all?” Jack suggested, not missing the look of disappointment on the younger man's face.

“No, it's fine,” Ianto told him stubbornly. “the sign said that the dining department was on the same floor, over in that direction I believe,” Ianto replied, pointing over to the right. “I should be able to get something from there at least.”

“As long as you don't leave empty handed, after coming all the way here,” Jack replied, walking by Ianto's side as they made their way through the various departments until they reached the correct one.

“Well, I never! If it isn't the dashing Captain Jack Harkness himself,” a woman's voice carried across the department causing both men to turn and look behind them to see a pretty blonde woman wearing the stores uniform of a black skirt and white blouse heading in their direction.

“Rose Tyler, well I never!” Jack exclaimed, echoing the young woman's own words and pulling her into an unashamedly huge hug and planting a kiss on her cheek, ignoring the glares of the other shoppers.

“Rose Smith now I'll have you know Captain,” she smiled, straightening her clothes once he's released her again.

“Smith eh?” Jack asked. “so you and Mickey tied the knot then?”

“Yep, just over six months ago now,” Rose said, proudly showing Jack the narrow gold band adorning her finger. “a few people on the estate were opposed to it, what with Mickey not being … of the same colour but he won them around.”

“Now why doesn't that surprise me?” Jack chuckled softly.

“Are you going to introduce me?” Ianto asked somewhat politely, feeling a little abandoned.

“Sorry, Ianto. This is Rose Smith, nee Tyler,” Jack said. “Rose, this is Ianto Jones.”

“Pleased to meet you Mr Jones,” Rose said with a smile, holding her hand out daintily for him to shake.

“You too,” Ianto answered, letting her hand drop again and looking questionably at the Captain.

“Rose and I go way back, long story for another time,” Jack explained.

“And I should get back to work,” Rose groaned, spotting her manager watching her from the other side of the department.

“It was good to see you Rose,” Jack said, giving her a peck on the cheek before she hurried off back to the counter.

“She seems nice,” Ianto said, trying to keep his curiosity in check.

“She is,” Jack agreed. “so, anything you like the look of?”

“I quite like these,” Ianto answered, pointing out some simple, but in his opinion rather elegant drinking glasses. “and I can afford to get all I need in one go.”

“What about the crockery and cutlery?” Jack asked, indicating the nearby displays.

“They'll have to wait, I'll just get these for now,” Ianto replied, beginning to gather the items he required when Jack chucked next to him.

“You don't need to do that,” Jack said, taking the few items Ianto had already managed to gather from his hands and placing it back down, then nodding to one of the male assistants standing nearby. “just tell the gentleman what you require and they'll have it boxed and delivered to the address.”

“I'd rather take it with me,” Ianto said as the man approached, knowing he couldn't give an address.

“Don't be daft,” Jack told him.

“How can I help gentlemen?” The man asked, neither of them missing the look he gave them both.

“We'd like to purchase some of your glassware,” Jack told him. “and arrange to have it delivered.”

“Not a problem Sir, which items would you like to purchase?” The assistant asked.

Ianto sighed resignedly and told the man exactly which glasses he required, how many and gave the address for the pub for the delivery, following the assistant towards the till the complete the transaction and then returned to Jack with a large, hand written receipt listing all the items he'd purchased along with the total paid and a copy of the delivery address.

“They've promised to deliver the items tomorrow morning,” Ianto told Jack as they left the department.

“Why did you give the pub as the delivery address?” Jack enquired.

“My friends place is empty at the moment, there may not be anyone there to take the delivery when it arrives,” Ianto explained, which wasn't a total lie. “I just hope Donna doesn't mind.”

“I'm sure he'll only be too happy to help,” Jack assured him. “I need a drink, this store has a small café, would you care to join me?”

“Yep, I could do with a good coffee!” Ianto agreed.

“I'm not sure they run to that but I can promise a good cup of tea and a cream cake?” Jack said, giving him a huge grin.

“Sounds better than nothing,” Ianto shrugged and let Jack lead the way to the very upmarket, even posh version of a café and took a seat, a waitress appearing almost instantly at their side to take their order.

“So, tell me more about Rose,” Ianto suggested, wondering once more about the young, blonde woman.

“Okay,” Jack answered, his face lighting up as he thought about where to start.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“I had volunteered to help with fire watching one night, I wasn't scheduled to fly any missions that night and I wanted to be useful,” Jack told Ianto, beginning his story. “heights have never bothered me so I agreed to go up onto one of the highest buildings to keep a watch out.”

“So, how does Rose come into this?” Ianto asked. “Was she on the roof with you?”

“Not exactly,” Jack explained. “I was looking out towards the West End when I heard someone calling out for help, I turned around and saw one of the strangest things I had ever seen, a woman hanging upside down by the ankle from a barrage balloon.”

“Upside down?” Ianto asked, seeing what Jack described in his mind.

“Yeah, once I had rescued her she explained that she had seen a child on top of a roof who appeared to be scared and crying,” Jack continued. “she climbed up the fire escape to help him – a little boy – but once she'd made it up there and she tells me it wasn't an easy feat in a pencil skirt and heels the kids just ran off giggling and scrambled down the fire escape like a monkey.”

“Kids, they never change,” Ianto uttered with a small sigh.

“Anyway, on her way back to the fire escape she never noticed the small coil of rope on the room which was hanging from the barrage balloon and tipped over it, somehow tangling it around her ankle and before she knew it she was pulled off the edge of the building and experiencing the most frightening thing of her life, scared she was going to come untangled and plummet to her death.”

“Until you save her like a big, strong hero?” Ianto asked, chuckling softly.

“Hey, she was lucky I was on that building, if I hadn't volunteered that night the chances are that no-one else would have been there,” Jack huffed. “and she could very well have died that night.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate you didn't do a good job,” Ianto apologised. “and I'm sure she showed you her appreciation?”

“I took her to the pub for a brandy – not that they had any and she had to make do with Port – and we talked for a while but other than a kiss on the cheek as a thank you that was a far as it went,” Jack shrugged. “we got on okay, but she was telling me all about Mickey her boyfriend and it was obvious that she'd never do anything to hurt him.”

“And there was me thinking she'd have succumbed to your charms and fallen straight into your arms,” Ianto said with a grin.

“Oh, you think I'm charming, do you?” Jack grinned back.

“I … err … I mean …” Ianto stuttered.

“Come on, lets get going, you need to explain to Donna why you're having your purchases delivered there in the morning,” Jack said, changing the subject when he realised the young man was getting flustered and embarrassed at his comment.

“Good idea,” Ianto replied, feeling thankful for the change of tack and got hastily up from his seat leaving Jack to pay the bill for their tea and cake.

“Sorry, let me reimburse you for my half,” Ianto said, pulling out his wallet.

“No, my treat,” Jack answered, brushing his offer aside. “come on, we have a bus to catch.

The journey back to the East End pub seemed, to Ianto to take forever, this time Jack still sat beside him on the double seat of the bus but his legs were both angled away from him and he found himself feeling a little disappointed, although he couldn't admit it even to himself and the conversation confined itself to little more than how cold the weather was becoming, how long they thought the war would continue for and if it would be over for Christmas.

Reaching the pub Ianto quickly sought Donna out to tell of of the expected delivery in the morning.

“I should have asked first, I know,” Ianto added after giving her the information. “but I didn't think about it before we left.”

“That's okay love, I'll be here and you can collect them whenever you want,” she told him brightly. “I can even lend you a wheelbarrow to transport the items in if there are to many for you to carry.”

“Thanks Donna,” Ianto said, his voice filled with relief. “I really should get off now, places to go, people to see.”

“Have you got a girl hidden away somewhere?” Donna asked him. “You should bring her with you.”

“Nope, nothing like that,” Ianto lied breezily and tapped the side of his nose with his index finger. “just work stuff.”

“Oh right, spy stuff,” Donna said with a small giggle.

“Shhh!” Ianto told her, placing the same finger to his lips and glancing about furtively.

“Yes, sorry,” she said, putting her hand over her mouth.

“I'll see you in the morning Donna,” Ianto told her. “bye Jack, thanks for taking me shopping.”

Before Jack could say a word Ianto was out the pub doors and walking hastily towards the brick wall that would allow him to travel back to his own time-line. 

Jack bounded out the pub after him, catching him up quickly and called out his name.

“Ianto, wait. Please,” Jack called causing the younger man to slow and finally stop as Jack caught up with him.

“Jack?” Ianto asked.

“I just wanted to … I'm sorry if I embarrassed you,” Jack said, panting a little. “I … I thought, I mean we were flirting and … I'm sorry if I miss-read the signals.”

Ianto ran his hand through his hair while trying to work out what to say to the Captain.

“Okay, I admit it, I kinda liked the flirting but ...” Ianto paused for a second before continuing. “... but I've never felt attracted to another man before, I've never considered myself to be gay or bisexual before and I'm not sure if I want to act on it.”

“Gay?” Jack frowned.

“Sorry, it's a new term for homosexual,” Ianto replied quickly. “it's not in general usage yet.”

“Gay, I think I like that,” Jack said with a small smile. “Look, I like you Ianto and I don't pursue other men often, it's easier to … date women but there's something about I want to take the risk for, but I'm not going to pressure you, if it's not something you're into then I hope we can just remain friends?”

“I'm not saying no Jack, hell, I don't know what I feel,” Ianto admitted. “I'd like to think about it, if that's okay?”

“I'd like that a lot,” Jack said, his smile widening in hope. 

“In the meantime, I really have to go though,” Ianto sighed. “will I see you again soon?”

Yeah, if I have anything to do with it,” Jack said, giving him a wink.

“Great,” Ianto said, not pulling his hand away when he felt the Captains fingers stroke his own for a few seconds. “bye.”

“Bye,” Jack echoed and watched the younger man walk away until he vanished around and corner and then headed back to the pub.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto wasted no time clambering back over the wall of the courtyard and got into his car with a long sigh and sat there for a moment while he contemplated what to do next.

It wasn't long before his thoughts turned to the events of the day and Captain Jack Harkness, wondering just when he'd started flirting with men, because if he was honest with himself, Jack wasn't the only one to have been doing the flirting.

“I need a drink!” Ianto told himself out loud, pulling his mobile from his pocket and calling his best mate.

“Rhys, are you up for a pint?” He asked, the second the call was answered.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, silly question,” he chuckled as the other man's response. “I'll see you at the Frog and Sprocket in ten.”

“Bad day?” Ianto repeated his friends question. “Not bad exactly, but certainly not normal, bye.”

With that he cut the call, placed the phone back into his pocket and started the car, driving the short journey to the pubs car park he pulled in and parked just as Rhys' car came into view and parked nearby.

“All right mate?” Rhys called out to him, waiting for him at the pub door.

“Yep, I just need a drink before I head off home,” Ianto answered.

“Is Lisa still giving you grief?” Rhys asked, pulling open the door and leading the way in.

“Nope, she seems to have calmed down now, she seems happy to let me give it a go,” Ianto replied.

“That's great mate, you grab us some seats and I'll get them in,” Rhys suggested. “usual?”

“Yeah, with a whisky on the side, a double,” Ianto instructed.

“It must have been a really weird day,” Rhys chuckled and went off to the bar while Ianto claimed two of the leather arm chairs near the roaring log fire at one end of the pub.

“There you go,” Rhys said, placing the drinks on the table and taking his own seat.

Ianto picked up the double whisky and downed it in one gulp, gasping at the burn the alcohol left as it made it's way down his throat.

“Bloody hell, do you need another one?” Rhys asked.

“No, that hit the spot,” Ianto answered, picking up his pint and taking a long gulp before replacing it on the table.

“So, come on then,” Rhys said. “spill the beans.”

“What beans?” Ianto asked, almost innocently.

“Tell me why your day was so weird?” Rhys replied.

“You wouldn't believe if I told you,” Ianto shrugged. “in fact, I'm still not sure if I believe it myself and I'm the one it happened to.”

“Just tell me!” Rhys groaned.

“Okay, the property I've leased for the coffee shop has some kinda portal to the past,” Ianto blurted out. “to London in the Blitz to be exact.”

“Don't be daft, you must have been dreaming!” Rhys scoffed.

“I swear, I was in London during World War two,” Ianto insisted adamantly. “I'll take you to see if you want?”

“Now that I have to see,” Rhys replied and laughed loudly. “but not until I've had a couple if pints.”

“You'll see,” Ianto grinned. “it's a great place to get things for my coffee shop, I just wish I could get my hands on some old money, what I have isn't going to get me very far.”

“What's wrong with ebay or collectors markets?” Rhys asked, still not believing his friends story.

“Because if I get it in the nineteen forties it'll only be a fraction of the price now,” Ianto explained. “and everything will be new and not second hand, also, now I think of it I can also have a side line selling memorabilia from the era too.”

“Where did you get your hands on any money in the first place?” Rhys asked him.

“I bought it, it cost me more than you could ever imagine,” Ianto frowned. “if I can't find a way of getting my hands on more, more cheaply then it will be cheaper to buy it on ebay!”

“Are you sure you didn't hit your head and imagine all this?” Rhys asked.

“As soon as we've finished here I'm taking you to see for yourself,” Ianto told him, downing what was left of his pint. “one more?”

“Thanks,” Rhys said, drinking the last of his own pint and handing the glass to his mate.

When Ianto returned to the their seats five minutes or so later he had the hugest grin on his face that Rhys had ever seen.

“I've had a fantastic idea, it just came to me while I was at the bar,” Ianto told him excitedly. “I have an old white five pound note and you work at a printers!”

“What?” Rhys asked, frowning until the penny dropped and he realised what his friend meant. “you can't be serious?”

“Why?” Ianto answered “Who's going to care if you print old five pound notes, they'd never pass as legal tender now and they wouldn't have to and if you make a good job of them, and I have every faith in you, no-one would guess they were fake.”

“But they'll still get into the system,” Rhys argued.

“But no-one will know, or care,” Ianto argued back.

The discussion went back and forth until they noticed that they were drawing attention to themselves, Rhys dropped his voice and whispered.

“Lets got out of here,” he told Ianto. “I'm not promising anything but you show me this … time portal thingy and I might think about what you want.”

“You really mean that?” Ianto asked, his face brightening.

“Of course I do!” Rhys promised.

“Fantastic, lets go then,” Ianto replied, pulling his coat on and leading the way back out the car park. “dammit, we can't drive, we'll have to get a cab.”

“Look, how about we do this in the morning?” Rhys suggested. “It'll still be there and it'll give me time to think about what you want?”

“Yep, okay,” Ianto agreed with a sigh. “I should get home to Lisa anyway, I've been out all day.”

“Great, see you early?” Rhys asked. “I have to be at work for nine so I'll met you there at eight?”

“Done,” Ianto agreed and leaving their cars where they were they both headed off in their various directions to their homes.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“Is that you Ianto?” Lisa's voice came though the house from the direction of the kitchen once he was inside.

“Who else would it be?” Ianto called back, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the hook.

“There was a call for you on the answer machine, a Mr Bilis Manger from the Estate Agents,” Lisa told him, appearing in the kitchen doorway. “he says that all the legal work has gone through and that you can collect the keys to the property whenever it's convenient to you.”

“That fantastic,” Ianto grinned at her. “I can get Eddie to start on the interior as soon as possible and hopefully I can be open within the month.”

“Have you given much thought the the décor?” Lisa asked.

“I've decided on a nineteen forties theme,” Ianto answered. “in memory of my father, he loved that era, despite the war.”

“Different, at least it'll stand out from the others in the high street,” Lisa said.

“That's what I'm hoping,” Ianto said. “I'm already sourcing original fixtures and fitting along with the crockery and everything else.”

“That'll cost a pretty penny,” Lisa frowned.

“I'm hoping to get a huge job lot at an auction up in Yorkshire at the weekend, Rhys found the advert in the paper,” Ianto said, sighing inwardly at himself at having to lie to his wife again. “but it means I'll have to be there early, so I'll have to go up Friday evening and come home Saturday evening or even Sunday morning.”

“That's fine, I can have a girly weekend,” Lisa nodded. “get some friends around to pamper ourselves and watch a soppy DVD.”

“Knowing you and your friends it's more likely to be a horror film,” Ianto laughed.

“That's probably true,” Lisa agreed with a smile. “now, I'm off to have a bath, your dinners keeping warm in the oven.

“Thanks, I'm feeling shattered so if I'm asleep when you get to bed I'll see you in the morning,” Ianto told her.

“Sure,” Lisa replied and left the him to have his dinner.

Ianto got the casserole dish from the oven and spooned a generous amount of the beef casserole into a bowl, cut himself two large hunks of bread and buttered it before sitting down at the table to eat, happy that he could collect the keys to his new enterprise the next morning and how nothing would be able to stop him from travelling back and forth between the nineteen forties and two thousand and ten.

*~*~*

Ianto couldn't wait to leave the house the next morning, not only to show Rhys that he was telling the truth but to also pick the keys up at nine, but as Rhys had to be at work it meant they would have to gain entry in the same way he had the morning before, by climbing over the wall.

He called Rhys and told him to meet him around the back of the property, when he arrived some ten minutes later his friend was awaiting his arrival, shivering a little in the chill the morning air with his hands pushed deep in his coat pockets.

“Did you get the keys?” Rhys asked the second he exited the car.

“The place is all mine but the Estate Agents don't open till nine,” Ianto explained. “so we'll have to climb over the wall.”

“You're kidding, right?” Rhys asked, the idea of scaling the five foot high wall wasn't al all appealing to him.

“Nope, it doesn't work from this side,” Ianto answered with a grin. “we need to be in there.”

With that Ianto placed his hands on the top of the brick wall, bent his knees and that propelled himself upwards, using his feet to help him up the brickwork and then cleared the wall, dropping easily onto his feet on the other side.

“Oh man, you make that look so easy,” Rhys groaned and then tried to follow his friends example, it took his three or four tries but finally he found himself dropping down into the courtyard, panting a little hard with the exertion.

“So, how does this work then?” Rhys asked, pointing at the metal gates.

“You just walk towards the gates and you just keep going,” Ianto told him with a smile and proceeded to do exactly that.

Rhys gasped out loud at the sight of his friend vanishing before his eyes, one second he was there, as large as life before him and the next it had disappeared completely from sight.

“Well, fuck me” Rhys exclaimed loudly when Ianto appeared back into sight again.

“Come on then, what are you waiting for?” Ianto asked, beckoning him with his hand.

“I'm coming,” Rhys retorted and strode confidently towards the gates, falling down heavily onto his arse when his body came in contact with the metal bars of the gate, his hand flying to his head where it had hit them.

“Fuck! Fucking bastard!” Rhys swore loudly, through the pain that throbbed through his head.

“Rhys?” Ianto asked, confused as he appeared again and found his friend on the ground.

“It didn't work,” Rhys grumbled, letting Ianto take his arm to help him back up off the floor. “I hit the gates and fell on my arse, fuck, my head it killing me.”

“I don't understand, how come it works for me but not for you?” Ianto frowned, staring at the gates in question.

“It's quite logical when you come to think about it,” Rhys replied. “if it worked for everyone then the whole of Cardiff would be wandering through it and everyone would know of it's existence.”

“Since when did you become so logical?” Ianto chuckled.

“I told you that watching all those science fiction movies would come in useful one day,” Rhys laughed and then groaned, rubbing the rising bump on his forehead.

“Perhaps you should give it one more go, just try and put your arm through maybe?” Ianto suggested.

Rhys gave him an 'you have to be kidding' look and then thought it could hurt to try, so moving a few feet forwards he stuck his hand out in front of his body and pushed it towards the gates, it went through the metal struts of the gate but that was all, they could both clearly see his hand on the other side.

“Dammit!” Ianto grumbled, he'd so wanted Rhys to see what he was experiencing. “I'll just have to bring back some items with me next time and you'll be able to see for yourself, kind of.”

“Do you think it'll let you?” Rhys asked. “Bring things back from another era I mean?”

“I have no idea, but I bloody hope so after going to all the trouble of finding what I need,” Ianto answered. “so, did you think about what I proposed, printing the white fiver’s for me?”

“I did, it's not going to be east finding the right kind of paper to print them on though,” Rhys replied.

“Is that a yes then?” Ianto asked, his hopes rising.

“It is, yes,” Rhys grinned at him. “but I can only do it at times when I'm alone, so don't expect me to be printing thousands off at a time!”

“I don't need thousands,” Ianto laughed. “just tell me what I can give you in return?”

“I'll have to think about that,” Rhys replied with a wink. “I'm sure I'll think of something good though.”

“Just let me know when you do, okay, time to get back over the wall,” Ianto told him. “you have to get to work and I need to pick up the keys to this place.”

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Rhys asked.

“What?” Ianto asked back.

“I'll need that one fiver you still have to make up the printing block,” Rhys said, holding out his hand.

“Oh yeah, yep,” Ianto answered, pulling it out of his inside pocket and handing it to him. “please be careful with it.”

“I'll guard it with my life,” Rhys promised. “now, help me get out of this place.”

“With pleasure,” Ianto agreed, weaving his fingers together to give the other man a foot hold and help launch him up the wall, allowing his exit to be easier and then followed him over, agreeing to meet him again later.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto was stood outside the Estate Agents shuffling impatiently from foot to foot while he waited for Bilis to arrive, it wasn't even ten minutes but to him it felt forever when the man finally arrived.

“Good morning Mr Jones, sorry Ianto,” Bilis greeted him with a smile. “I see you got my message.”

“I did, it means I can now get Eddie started on the work, I want to get this place up and ready as soon as I can,” Ianto replied, his excitement clear in his voice.

“There's nothing to stop you now,” Bilis told him. “I just need a couple of documents signed, one of which is to confirm that you've collected the keys and the other is just the final thing to say it's all completed and then you can be on your way.”

“Fantastic, I've got so much to do,” Ianto replied, following the other man into the Estate Agents and taking a seat by the man's desk, waiting for him to discard his coat and find the documents required in the filing cabinet.

“There you go,” Bilis said, placing the two sheets of paper on the desk. “I've already marked the places you need with a cross to save time.”

Ianto gave the documents a quick read and satisfied that they were nothing more than Bilis had described placed his signatures in the required places and then handed them back to Bilis.

“Thank you,” Bilis said, taking them. “and here the keys.”

Ianto grabbed at them and tossed them gently in the palm of his hand, smiling broadly at them before looking back up at Bilis.

“Thanks, I should get going now,” Ianto said and made his way to the door.

“Just before you go Ianto, I was wondering, have you had any weird experiences at the property?” Bilis asked, causing Ianto to pause by the door with his hand on the handle.

“In what way?” Ianto asked back, wondering just how much the Estate Agent knew.

“In the past, there have been reports of ghosts,” Bilis replied. “it's the reason the previous lease holders have left, oh nothing nasty but it just gave them the creeps.”

“Really?” Ianto asked, his face a mask of innocent wonder. “Nope, I've not seen anything out of the ordinary, but I'm not easily spooked either so I'm sure I'll be there for the duration of the lease. Unless the business fails of course.”

“I'm sure you'll do just fine,” Bilis said encouragingly.

“I really hope so,” Ianto answered and then pushed down the handle to open the door.

“Good luck,” Bilis called out to him as he left, closing the door behind him.

Ianto headed straight back to the property, fumbling with the keys a little in his hurry to get inside he dropped them on the floor and while bending down to retrieve them a familiar voice came to his ears.

“Good morning Sir, I see you're now the legal owner,”

Ianto straightened up and turned to see PC Andy Davidson standing nearby,

“Which is a good thing as I wouldn't like any of my fellow officers to have seen you gaining entrance to the property by more … unorthodox means.” he finished.

“You saw me?” Ianto asked, he'd a sworn that there was no-one else about when he'd clambered over the back wall.

“I did indeed Sir, but I refrained from charging you with trespassing due to my knowledge of your taking on the lease,” Andy replied. “and now I won't have to turn a blind eye any longer and risk getting into trouble with my superiors.”

“It's very much appreciated, thank you,” Ianto told him. “when I get this place up and running the first cup of coffee I pour is yours, on the house.”

“I'll be here,” Andy nodded with a smile. “I should get on, good day Sir,”

“Have a good day yourself,” Ianto said as the officer walked away and finally unlocked the door and went inside, closing it behind him and locking it once more.

The first thing he did was call Eddie and arrange from the man to start work on the property in two days, the earliest he could begin and once that was sorted out he headed straight out into the courtyard and only stopping to lock the rear door he rushed towards the gates and through the portal only to find himself in the middle of a snow storm.

His first thought was how beautiful it looked, the white snow glistening on every surface making it look magical in a time when even the slightest thing could make the people happy and then the cold hit him.

“Fucking hell!” Ianto exclaimed under his breath, shivering instantly at the freezing temperatures that assailed his poorly attired body and then he ran, picking up speed towards the pub where his purchases would be arrive soon, if they hadn't already.

He was within feet of the pub, rushing across the road he never saw the car coming through the heavily falling snow until it was too late, his feet went from beneath him and he skidded straight into it's path, hitting his head as he fell and knocking himself unconscious.

“He's hurt,” someone called out.

“I know him, let me through,” Donna said, barging through the gathering crowd. “help me get him back to the pub.”

“We need an ambulance,” someone else put in.

“It's only a bump to his head,” Donna argued. “will someone please help me get him out of this cold before he freezes to death.”

“We'll 'elp,” two strapping young lads told her, one grasping Ianto by his underarms and the other grabbing his feet. “George and Dragon is it?”

“Yeah, we need to hurry,” she answered, wondering what the hell the young man was thinking, being out in such weather without at least a hat and scarf.

“Can you manage to get him upstairs?” Donna asked upon their arrival at the pub and they nodded. “Good, the spare room is at the top of the stairs to the right, put him on the bed and I'll call the doctor if he doesn't come around soon.”

The lads did as instructed and Donna gave them each a shilling out of the till for their help before putting the kettle on to boil and after pouring the water into a small bowl, adding a small measure of antiseptic he carried it up the stairs and tended to the graze to the young man's face, hoping he's wake soon.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Donna was almost finished cleaning the graze on Ianto's face when he let out a small moan and opened his eyes slowly, looking at her as if he couldn't quite place who she was.

“Lisa?”He mumbled.

“No, Donna,” she replied, wondering who he was speaking of but letting it slip for the time being.

“Donna, yeah,” Ianto said, nodded his head and then groaned again.

“You slipped, almost got yourself run over by a car,” Donna told him.

“I remember,” Ianto said. “my head hurts.”

“You've got a graze to the side of your face and a nasty bump coming up on your forehead,” she told him. “nothing life threatening but you should rest for a while.”

“I can't I've got so much to do today,” Ianto told her, trying to sit up but she pushed him back down with a hand on his chest.

“Nothing is more important that you recovering,” Donna told him adamantly. “a couple of hours isn't going to do much in the scheme of things.”

“I guess so,” Ianto conceded.

“Or do you need to get back to this Lisa?” She asked, unable to keep her curiosity to herself any longer.

“Lisa?” Ianto frowned.

“You called me Lisa when you first came around, is she a … friend of yours?” Donna continued.

“Yep,” Ianto replied carefully. “we used to work together, she's a nurse.”

“Oh well, that explains it then,” she said with a smile, not sure she actually believed him. “now, don't you move and I'll be back with a cup of tea for you in a few minutes.”

“Tea, yum,” Ianto said under his breath as she left the room, wishing for a cup of strong coffee instead but telling himself he should be grateful that he was alive.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position he glanced around the room, taking in the minimal amount of furniture which was old but obviously well cared for, the simple rug on the floor and the single bed he was currently in and guessed that it was the guest room.

He lifted the edge of the heavy blackout curtain and looked outside, relief flooding him when he saw that he was still daylight but a little dismayed at the heavy snow that was still falling and wondered if his delivery would arrive.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and Donna reappeared with the promised tea along with a boiled egg and two slices of toast.

“I get the feeling you don't take much care of yourself,” she smiled, placing the tray the items were on upon his lap. “judging by the lack of winter attire you were wearing.”

“I was caught out, I never expected the snow,” Ianto told her truthfully.

“It's been snowing all bloody night, how could you not notice!” Donna exclaimed. “men!”

“Have my items been delivered yet?” Ianto asked, desperate to change the subject.

“No, but it's early yet,” Donna answered. “if I know that store they'll deliver come hell or high water, don't you fret.”

“Early?” Ianto asked. “How long was I out?”

“Only about fifteen minutes, it's not even ten in the morning yet,” she smiled. “I better get back downstairs to prepare for opening at lunchtime and then Andy will be popping in for his elevenses before I know it.”

“Don't let me hold you up,” Ianto told her. “do you have a newspaper or anything I can read?”

“Don't you have a headache?” She asked.

“A little, but it's going,” Ianto assured her, taking a sip of the tea and deciding it was okay, then knocking off the top of the boiled egg with the teaspoon.

“I'll see what I can find,” she said and left him to his second breakfast of the day.

Once she was out of sight Ianto reached into his inside pocket where he always kept a packet of ibuprofen, for Lisa who often suffered headaches and pressed two from the foil packet and used the tea to swallow them, then finished his breakfast just as a knock came to the door and Jack peered around it.

“I popped it to see Donna, to ask if your packages had arrived and she told me about your misfortune,” Jack smiled, entering the room and perching on the edge of the bed. “so I just thought I'd pop up and make sure you were okay or if you needed anything?”

“I'm fine, just a bit of a bump to the head but Donna's insisting that I rest for a couple of hours,” Ianto told him. “I don't really need anything.”

“That's good, from what I hear if the driver of the car hadn't swerved when he did you'd have gone straight under the wheels,” Jack said. “I can't have you dying on me when we've barely got to know each other!”

“Believe me, no-one is happier than me that that car didn't hit me, a bump, a scrape and a light loss of dignity is plenty for me for one day,” Ianto told him with a small chuckle.

“Oh, I don't know about that, I'm extremely happy about that,” Jack grinned, patting the other man's leg through the bedding then leaving it to rest on the limb.

“Jack … we need to talk,” Ianto began hesitantly. “about … well, things like this.”

“This like what?” Jack frowned.

“The flirting, your hand on my leg,” Ianto answered. “it's not that I don't find it flattering, I do, but ...”

“You're not attracted to me?” Jack asked, his face dropping.

“I am, which is what makes this even harder ...” Ianto paused for a second. “I've never been attracted to a man before, never and I have to admit it scares me a little.”

“Because we'd get into trouble if we got caught?” Jack asked.

“You'd get court martialled and then we'd both get thrown into prison.” Ianto added.

“But think of the thrill of doing something considered illicit, the excitement of the risk,” Jack answered.

“Is that all you're thinking of, the thrill you'd get from … having a fling with me?” Ianto asked, feeling somehow disappointed. 

“No, no, honestly,” Jack assured him. “I like you a lot, you're a very attractive man Ianto Jones, but wouldn't the fun surpass the risk of being discovered?”

“I wouldn't want to be the cause of you being thrown out of the RAF,” Ianto retorted.

“Ianto, there are more men in the armed forces engaging in sex with each other than you could ever imagine and they've never been caught,” Jack argued. “not that I'm saying I just want it to be sex between us, but I'd like to hope for some!”

“Yeah, that idea scares me too,” Ianto admitted.

“Scares so much that you're not willing to take things further than just friends?” Jack asked.

“How much further?” Ianto asked back.

“Just a kiss?” Jack asked. “If it feels wrong, you want to stop it before it even starts then I'll respect your wishes.”

“You will?” Ianto asked, then began to chew on his lip nervously.

“Yeah,” Jack told him with a small smile.

“Okay,” Ianto agreed, before he could change his mind.

Jack lent forwards and and brushed his lips softly over the other man's lips, barely touching them.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

“You call that a kiss?” Ianto smirked playfully.

Jack answered by pressing his lips more firmly to the younger man's kissing him tenderly, the tip of his tongue pushing and probing at them until Ianto finally let his lips part and welcome his tongue into his mouth.

Jack kissed him thoroughly, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth before tangling it with Ianto, his hand moving to clasp the back of the other man's head as the kiss got more and more heated until the parted, panting for breath.

“Well?” Jack asked. “Just good friends, or more?”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“I ...” Ianto broke off, unsure just how to express how he was feeling.

“That good eh?” Jack asked cheekily.

“Yeah,” Ianto admitted, blushing deeply.

“But?” Jack asked, becoming a little more serious.

“It felt so right, but,” Ianto replied honestly. “I feel … scared at how good it felt, I would never have imagined that kissing another man wouldn't feel wrong.”

“At least I didn't send you running for the hills,” Jack joked, chuckling softly.

“I'm not that scared … not of kissing anyway,” Ianto told him with a shy smile.

“That's good enough for me for now,” Jack assured him. “I'm assuming you're not feeling adverse to another kiss?”

“Nope!” Ianto replied, boldly leaning towards Jack and this time taking control of the kiss, kissing as deeply as the last one.

“What the hell do you think you're doing Captain?” Donna's voice rang in their ears, forcing them apart, Ianto blushing once more while Jack just gave her a sheepish smile. “He's just had an accident and you're using it to your advantage!”

“I was not taking advantage!” Jack pouted.

“I know you of old Jack, you can charm the birds out of the trees,” Donna replied, waving a finger at him.

“Not to mention the pants off ...” Jack began but stopped when the redhead glared at him.

“I deal with you later,” Donna said, giving him a look he knew well. “Ianto, I came to tell you that your goods have been delivered, I've had them put them behind the bar but they are rather heavy, will you need to carry them far?”

“Nope, not far,” Ianto answered. “but I was hoping that you'd have a trolley or wheelbarrow I could borrow to make it easier, I promise to return it.”

“There's an old trolley in the cellar you can use,” Donna told him. “the two wheeled sort that are used for deliveries, Jack can help me retrieve it.”

“Yes Ma'am!” Jack grinned, giving her a salute.

“Don't be cheeky,” Donna admonished him with a smile. “lets leave Ianto to get the rest he needs so he can get out of here soon and you can go and fetch that trolley.”

“Can I see him again for I leave?” Jack asked, feeling like he needed to ask her permission.

“As long as you don't overexcite him, he has hurt his head,” Donna agreed.

“Then I'll see you soon,” Jack told Ianto, wanting to kiss him again but not daring too with Donna in the room.

“I'll look forward to it,” Ianto told him a little shyly and snuggled down under the blankets to try and get a little sleep, the stress of the situation finally overcoming him and firmly closed his eyes.

Jack followed Donna back down the stairs and pulled up the hatch that led to the cellar when they reached it and headed down into the space beneath the pub, thankful for the dim light being emitted from the light bulb in the centre of the space.

“Any idea where it is?” Jack called up to Donna.

“Far end, behind the packing cases,” Donna called back.

Jack located it easily and pulled it easily across the floor, getting up the ladder while holding it proved a little problematic but it heaved it out behind him eventually and leant it against the wall.

“Jack, are you sure this is wise?” Donna asked him, crossing her arms under her bust.

“Is what wise?” Jack asked innocently.

“It's just, when I first met Ianto he didn't seem like they type to go for men,” Donna answered. “and then you came along, I don't know what it is about you but everyone around you seems to fall so easily for your charms.”

“I am very charming,” Jack smiled.

“And you play on it, I wouldn't like you to just use him for what you and get and then toss him aside,” Donna continued. “he seems like a nice guy and well, you have a reputation around here even if the locals think it's only with women.”

“And I'd like to keep it that way,” Jack said. “we both know what'll happen it becomes general knowledge that I like men too.”

“I'm more concerned about that young man up in my spare room,” Donna sighed. “I don't think he'd cope with the consequences as well as you might.”

“I'll do everything in my power to stop that happening, if anything does happen,” Jack replied. “we've only kissed and he isn't even sure he wants to take it any further.”

“Good, take things slowly Jack and I won't be having any shenanigans under this roof, I can tell you that now.” Donna stated. “this isn't that kind of establishment.”

“But where else can we go?” Jack huffed.

“You can come into the pub, maybe even use parlour if you leave the door open at all times but that's it,” Donna insisted. “anything more, then you'll have to make your own arrangements.”

“Thanks Donna,” Jack smiled, reaching out to take her hand and lifting it to press a kiss to the knuckles.

“You're charms won't work on me Harkness,” she laughed. “now bugger off for a couple of hours and let him rest and I might just let you back up there before he leaves.”

“I'll be back at one,”Jack agreed. “I need to run some errands anyway.”

“Great, not shoo!” She said, ushering out from behind the bar and watching him leave.

“Now, if I were single ...” she murmured to herself, eyes on his retreating figure and then turned to grab a cloth to polish the glasses behind the bar and.

Upstairs Ianto couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he could see Lisa looking at him accusingly, the hurt so clear in her eyes at his betrayal and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway, and wondered if it was technically cheating with a man who in all likelihood was probably now dead in his own time.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto slipped out of the bed and tried to smooth the creases out of his crumpled suit, giving up soon after when it became apparent that it would need pressing for that to happen, he slid his feet into his shoes and after pressing his fingers to the bump on his head and deciding he was okay left the room and headed downstairs.

“Ianto, is that you?” Donna called out, her voice coming from the bar.

“Yep, I'm feeling better now, I think I should get going,” Ianto told her, entering the bar. “I need to get those glasses delivered to their correct location.”

“You really should have had the shop do that, it seems a bit daft to have them delivered here and then have to move them again yourself,” Donna told him. “and I'm not sure that you're ready to be humping around heavy boxes yet.”

“I'm fine,” Ianto tried to assure her.

“Fine my arse!” Donna exclaimed. “You're still looking rather pale, Jack will be back in a little while, I suggest you wait and let him help you.”

“No, I really do need to get back,” Ianto insisted. “do you have that trolley you said I could borrow?”

“I can't say anything to persuade you to wait for Jack?” Donna asked, knowing the answer would be no.

“No, but that you for your concern and thank you for taking care of me,” Ianto told her, kissing her softly on the cheek. “is there anything I get get you as a thank you present?”

“So many things,” Donna grinned. “but all of them hard to come by.”

“Tell me and I'll see what I can do,” Ianto answered.

“Oooh, chocolate, I miss chocolate,” Donna sight with a wistful look in her eyes. “and banana's … oh and silk stockings, but that's just wishful thinking.”

“I wouldn't count on that,” Ianto told her, giving her a wink.

“Give over!” Donna laughed. “Okay, you are feeling better, I can tell, the trolley is just over there.”

Ianto looked in the direction she had nodded and spotted it instantly, he moved to get it and let Donna help him place the boxes onto it and secured them with the strap that was attached to the bottom and when through a buckle at the top.

“It's stopped snowing but it's still slippery out there,” Donna informed him, handing him several items. “you're coat is dry and I have an old scarf and gloves of my dad's that you can borrow so you don't freeze to death.”

“Thank you, again,” Ianto smiled and donned the items.

“You really should have a hat, to keep your head warm but I couldn't find out,” Donna added. “will we see you again soon?”

“Yep, I'll need to go back to that department store to buy the rest of the items I need,” Ianto explained. “I didn't have enough money on me last time.”

“Ianto, before you go I just … it's Jack ...” Donna hesitated for a moment or two. “he's a lovely bloke but he does have a bit of a reputation around here with the ladies … and if it were general knowledge the men too, it's … I don't want to see you getting hurt.”

“I barely know him Donna, let alone know if I want to …, well, you know but I appreciate your concern,” Ianto answered. “believe me, I won't just jump into anything lightly with him.”

“I know it's not really any of my business,” Donna shrugged.

“It's okay, really,” Ianto reassured her. “now, I should get going before it starts to snow again.”

“What should I tell Jack, he's coming back to check you're okay?” Donna asked.

“Tell him that I'll be back soon, no more than a couple of days,” Ianto answered. “make sure he knows that I haven't just 'run for the hill'”

Ianto chuckled, gave Donna a nod and then pushing the trolley left the pub and with a little difficulty pushed the trolley and it's load through the fallen snow and into the alleyway.

When he reached the wall he took a moment to work up the courage to push it forwards, worried that it wouldn't go through the portal and then, feeling a little like he imagined Harry Potter did the first time he went through the wall at Kings Cross Station to catch the train to Hogwarts he ran at the wall full pelt and laughed with relief when he appeared in the courtyard at the back of his coffee shop.

Leaving the trolley at the bottom of the steps Ianto walked up them and unlocked the back door, thankful for the lack of snow and then carried them up two at a time and placed them safely into what would be the storage room before carrying the trolley up the steps and putting it safely inside before locking the door behind him.

Once this was done he surveyed the empty shell of the shop, imaging again what it would look like when Eddie had finished his work and then whistling happily to himself he left the building and made his way back home.

“Lisa, are you home?” Ianto called out, hearing the sound of the TV coming from the living room.

There was no answer but the sound of a small sob as he entered the room.

“Lisa, what's wrong?” Ianto asked, joining his wife on the sofa where she was hugging a cushion and crying softly, her eyes red enough to indicate that she had been sobbing not long before.

“Everything,” Lisa answered, burying her face in his coat. “it's all wrong, it can't be ...”

“Shhh, calm down and tell me what's happened?” Ianto said soothingly, stroking his hand over her hair gently.

“I'm pregnant!” She said bluntly and then broke into loud sobs as he held her in total shock.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“Pregnant?” Ianto echoed, wondering if he had misheard her words.

Lisa nodded and then looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

“You're sure?” Ianto asked her.

“I did a home test yesterday and it was positive, I went to see Doctor Smith today and he confirmed it,” Lisa answered, taking the handkerchief Ianto pulled from his pocket and handed offered to her. “about eight weeks.”

“But … you're on the pill?” Ianto questioned.

“The doctor said that the antibioticsi was taking for that chest infection around the time of conception are probably responsible,” Lisa told him. “they can reduce the effectiveness of the pill.”

“Do you want this baby?” Ianto asked her.

“I don't know,” Lisa sighed honestly. “it couldn't have happened at the worst time, I'm still trying to get my business off the ground and you've just started work on the coffee shop … we can't afford a baby.”

“That's not what I asked,” Ianto said gently.

“I've always wanted children, you knew how much when we met,” Lisa answered with a small smile. “but now … we barely have enough money to pay the bills as it is.”

“The money's not important Lisa, if everyone waited until they could afford kids before they had them then there would be a lot less people in the world,” Ianto replied. “if we have the baby, then we can make it work, of that I have no doubt.”

“But my business ...” Lisa tried to reply.

“It's almost set up isn't it?” Ianto asked and Lisa nodded. “you have months still until the baby comes along, you just need to get someone to help you, an assistant?”

“You're brilliant, you know that don't you?” Lisa said, wiping away the last of her tears. “But … how will I pay them?”

“I bet if you asked Gwen she'd do what she could in her spare time, and you could make it up to her when you become rich and successful,” Ianto suggested.

“There wouldn't be that much to do, maybe some help with the paperwork,” Lisa said, beginning to get excited. “and instead of launching it both on-line and on the high street I could just go with the on-line option first, I can work from home.”

“There you go, see, it's not that complicated,” Ianto smiled.

“But what about you, this isn't just my baby?” Lisa asked him. “Are you ready for us to become parents, to be a daddy?”

“I haven't really thought about it, it might take a while to sink in properly,” Ianto admitted. “but I think so … yeah.”

“Ianto … I was worried … that we were drifting apart, but ...” Lisa said hesitantly. “we're okay, aren't we?”

Ianto tried to put the image of Jack out of his head as he replied to his wife. “Yep, we're fine.”

“I hoped so,” Lisa grinned, resting her hand on her still flat belly and then yawned. “I'm tired, it's been an emotional day. I think I'm going to have a bath and then get an early night, is that okay with you?”

“Of course,” Ianto answered. “I might head down the pub for a pint.”

“Go and enjoy yourself,” Lisa told him and then after giving him a soft kiss on the cheek she left the room and headed upstairs.

Ianto stayed on the sofa and stared into the distance, worried that he had convinced Lisa to keep a child he didn't really want, but the more he thought about it the more he knew that there was no way he would make her get rid of the baby if there was anyway they could keep it.

When she had first said she was pregnant it had been a shock but just comforting her and telling her that they could cope made it clear in his head that he wanted this baby. He like Lisa had always wanted children of his own and whatever happened with Jack, no children would come of it.

Jack …

The other man's name went around and around in his head, despite the baby, despite him wanting Lisa to have it and to support her he still wanted to spend time with Jack, time in a way that wasn't just that of a friend.

“Just how did my life get so fucking complicated?” Ianto asked the empty room.

Then with a sigh he got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen, he rummaged around in one of the cupboards and pulled out the large bar of Dairy Milk chocolate he knew was hidden then slipped it into his pocket and then, still in his crumpled suit and coat he left the house and headed back to the coffee shop, he let himself inside and then walked straight through the building and out into the courtyard, then through the portal that took him back through to the 1940's and shivering at the cold he headed straight back to the pub wishing he'd remembered the snow.

The heat of the fire in the pubs grate hit him as he opened the door and he entered quickly, smiling when he spotted Jack sat at the bar drinking a pint glass full of water and chatting to Donna.

“Ianto, hey,” Jack turned to grin at him, like he sensed the younger man's arrival. “Donna told me that it seemed like you couldn't wait to get out of here, I was worried I'd scared you off.”

“Nope, I just had things to do,” Ianto told him, sitting on the stool beside the Captain.

“Great, how long can you stay?” Jack asked, obviously delighted to see the younger man looking completely fine again.

“A couple of hours maybe,” Ianto answered, pulling out the bar of chocolate from his pocket and handing it to Donna. “and this is for you, to say thank you.”

“Oh my!” Donna exclaimed. “Where the bloody hell did you manage to get hold of this?”

Ianto tapped the side of his nose with a finger. “Never you mind!”

“This will last me weeks!” Donna grinned. “Thank you.”

“Just enjoy it, that's all I want,” Ianto told her.

“Look, I'm out here in the bar all evening, why don't you two go and chat in the parlour?” Donna suggested.

“You don't mind?” Jack asked her.

“It's all yours, but keep that door open mind,” she ordered.

“Thanks Donna,” Ianto smiled and then followed Jack through the bar and into the parlour.

They were barely through the door when Ianto grabbed Jack by the lapels of his coat and kissed him hard, neither of them pulling back until they were gasping for air.

“What was that for?” Jack panted.

“Long day,” Ianto replied. “I just need to know … that's all really.”

“There's an air of mystery about you Ianto Jones,” Jack smiled. “and I think I like it.”

“Great, because I intend to be around as much as I can,” Ianto smiled back.

“Cup of tea?” Donna asked, her head appearing around the door.

They both agreed and then took a seat opposite each other in the two armchairs beside the fireplace where another fire burned and made small talk.

“I should look for a flat to rent,” Ianto said suddenly out of nowhere, knowing exactly what his words implied.

“Really?” Jack asked, just as Donna returned with the tea. 

“Yep,” Ianto grinned and accepted the cup from Donna, loving the bemused look on her face as she left the room again.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you fancy getting out of here, go for a walk?” Ianto suggested after about half an hour, feeling like they were being constantly checked on by Donna.

“It's freezing out there!” Jack exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in front of the open fire.

“I know, it's just … I need some fresh air,” Ianto shrugged.

“Only if you promise to borrow some gloves and a hat from Donna,” Jack answered, picking up his scarf and wrapping it securely around his neck.

“I will,” Ianto agreed, getting up from the armchair and going out into the bar to find the red haired woman and returning shortly with the required items.

“She thinks we're mad, going out in this weather,” Ianto grinned, donning the items and his coat while Jack mirrored his actions.

“She's right,” Jack chuckled. “but I have an idea, I know of somewhere we can be alone for a while, if that's what you want?”

Ianto blushed, giving Jack his answer without saying a word.

“Lets get going them, before it decides to snow again,” Jack told him, buttoning up his coat as they left the warm room and headed out through the bar and into the street.

“Which way?” Ianto asked, shoving his gloved hands in his coat pocket for extra warmth, his warm breath visible in the cold air.

“This way,” Jack replied, striding down the street with Ianto at his side through the crisp snow.

“I feel like we've walked miles,” Ianto said with a small shiver when they reached the edge of a park, surrounded by a high, metal spiked fence.

“It's not that far really, come on,” Jack answered and pulled out a torch, then led the younger man into the park. “there's an air raid shelter about half way around the edge, it's too late for the kids to be out playing and too cold for adults to be out for a stroll in the dark so we should have it all to ourselves.”

“Won't it be cold?” Ianto asked, beginning to think that they should have stayed at the pub, in the warm.

“It'll be fine,” Jack chuckled, glancing about just to check no-one was around and stealing a very quick, rather chaste kiss from him. “it's just over there.”

“Lets get inside then,” Ianto said, picking up his pace as best he could in the deep snow and grabbed the Captains arm, dragging him along with him.

They made their way carefully down the concrete steps and pushed the door, it swung open easily and Jack shone the torch inside, locating the hurricane lamp he was seeking and pulled out a box of matches to expertly light it and then turned off the touch.

“Kind of cosy, don't you think?” Jack asked Ianto, who was looking around and taking in his surroundings.

The shelter was about six feet square, there were two wooden benches along two of the walls and a hook in the centre of the ceiling where Jack had now hung the lamp. He guessed that the shelter was meant to be a basic place to hide out during the air raids but someone, or more than one person had taken the time to make it a little more cosy.

There was a small sofa in one corner and a baby's cot in another, complete with a hand knitted blanket, there were small cushions scattered along the wooden benches and a small camping table in another corner with a camping stove, a small kettle and half a dozen army issue metal mugs next to it.

But most importantly, there was an oil heater in the middle of the area that Jack was currently lighting and Ianto could already feel the heat beginning to come from it when Jack closed the small door at the front of it to contain the small flame.

“Very cosy,” Ianto agreed finally, taking off the woollen gloves that Donna had given him and after stuffing them into the pockets of his coat he held his hands out in front of the heater to warm.

“Tea?” Jack asked, wanting nothing more than to jump the younger man and take advantage of him in the shelter.

“Nope, no tea,” Ianto replied, turning to Jack and stepping closer, barely a couple of inches remaining between their bodies. “kiss me.”

Jack closed the gap between their lips and kissed him softly, pulling back and looking deep into Ianto's eyes before kissing him again, a little more deeply.

Ianto lifted his arms to wrap around the Captains neck, pulling him close so that their bodies were now touching and melted into his embrace when Jack's arms wound tightly around his waist.

The kiss became gradually more and more heated, their tongues battling for dominance, back and forth between each other mouths and their teeth clashing as the intensity grew, lips swollen and bruised when they reluctantly pulled back gasping for oxygen.

Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's while they caught their breath.

“That was one hell of a kiss,” Jack said finally.

“It's been one hell of a day,” Ianto answered, not wanting to leave the comfort of the older man's arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jack asked, kissing him softly on the brow.

“Not really, I just need time for something to sink in properly,” Ianto answered. “in this time and place, it's not an issue.”

“If you're sure?” The Captain asked, double checking.

“I am,” Ianto assured him. “all I want is to spend some time with you, do you need to get back to base?”

“In about an hour or so, I have a …” Jack trailed off.

“It's okay, I understand,” Ianto smiled. “Loose talk costs lives.”

“I wish I could tell you,” Jack told him, tilting Ianto's chin up with his fingers and kissing his again tenderly.

“Just keep doing that and I won't care,” Ianto mumbled and then kissed Jack, opening his mouth in invitation to Jack's tongue and once more they lost themselves in the kiss.

This time Ianto pulled back first when he became aware of Jack's erection pressing into his hip and even more aware that he was in the same excited state, blushing profusely.

“What's wrong?” Jack asked when Ianto pulled out of his arms a little abruptly.

“It's nothing, I'm just being daft,” Ianto answered, feeling a little flustered as he pulled his coat tightly around him. “perhaps we should get going, you'll be needed back at the base soon.”

“Something's wrong,” Jack said, looking concerned. “talk to me.”

“Okay, it just … I think we both got a little too excited,” Ianto replied, nodding down towards Jack's crotch and the very prominent bulge in the front of his trousers. “I'm not ready yet, to ...”

“Oh Ianto,” Jack sighed with a small smile. “we can go as fast or slow as you like, okay? I won't force you into anything you're not ready for.”

Ianto looked into the Captains eyes and then closed to gap between them again to kiss him softly.

“Okay,” Ianto agreed with a shy smile. “but we really should go, you need to get back and so should I.”

“You're right,” Jack agreed reluctantly, extinguishing the oil heater and taking the torch from his pocket to turn off the lamp and together they made their way back out into the cold night air.

“Did you mean what you said, about finding a flat?” Jack asked.

“Well, maybe not a flat, but a room in a boarding house maybe,” Ianto answered.

“Great,” Jack told him as they reached the spot where they would have to go their separate ways. “will I see you again soon?”

“I hope so,” Ianto answered, their fingers touching for a brief moment before they parted.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto was a little startled by his mobile phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket the instant he walked through the portal and into the courtyard of his coffee shop, pulling it out he noted there there five text messages awaiting him and that they were all from Rhys.

He opened the fifth one which just said 'Where are you?” and called his friend directly, not bothering to text him.

“Rhys? What's up?” Ianto asked when Rhys answered the call after only two rings.

“Is there something you would be telling me?” Rhys asked him.

“In what way?” Ianto replied, answering the question with one of his own.

“Okay, lets just say that Lisa called Gwen this evening and asked her if she could meet her tomorrow,” Rhys explained. “and all she would tell Gwen was that she had an announcement to make.”

“Ah,” Ianto said quietly, knowing that Rhys and Gwen had already worked out what the announcement would be.

“Ah indeed. Lisa said you had gone down the pub for a pint,” Rhys replied. “but I'm guessing that you nipped off back to the 1940's?”

“Yep,” Ianto admitted.

“Right, meet me at the pub and you can tell me exactly what's got you so excited about that place,” Rhys instructed him. “and don't even think about trying to tell me that it's just so you can acquire items for the coffee shop!”

“But ...” Ianto tried to argue but Rhys wasn't having any of it.

“Pub!” Rhys ordered and cut the call.

After making his way back through the property, locking up as he went Ianto finally made the journey to the pub, finding Rhys already at their favourite table with a pint ready and waiting for him upon his arrival.

Ianto plopped himself down into his seat and pulled off the scarf, hat and gloves he was wearing while Rhys watched him with a small smirk on his face.

“Nice hat!” Rhys finally chuckled.

“It's bloody snowing in 1940's London,” Ianto retorted, placing the items on the table. “someone lent them to me.”

“Someone eh?” Rhys asked, winking at the other man. “Have you met a nice, chaste, 1940's lady?”

“No, it was the landlady of a pub and before you ask, she's already taken,” Ianto shot back.

“There's something you're not telling me, I can sense it,” Rhys said, studying Ianto's face closely.

“Nothing, I promise,” Ianto shrugged. “so, Lisa's let the cat out of the bag then?”

“She never said it directly but women sense this stuff,” Rhys answered. “the second Lisa told Gwen that she had an announcement and that she needed to speak to someone Gwen guessed she was pregnant.”

“She is,” Ianto confirmed. “it wasn't planned or expected, but I think Lisa wants to keep the baby.”

“What about you?” Rhys asked him. “Are you ready to become a father?”

“I think so, yes,” Ianto nodded. “if anything I can prove that I'm a better father that my own ever was.”

“Anyone could manage that,” Rhys said sadly, knowing exactly what his friends childhood had been like until his mother had found the courage to take her two children and leave him before he killed one of them during his drunken rages.

“I think that sometimes my mum still looks at me and sees my father,” Ianto replied quietly. “she once read that alcoholism runs in families and worries that I'll turn out like him.”

“Never!” Rhys exclaimed. “No way man, no way.”

“Exactly, there is no way I could ever treat my family like that and this is a chance to prove myself to my Mam,” Ianto told him. “and Lisa and I have been talking about having kids since we got engaged, we've just kept putting it off.”

“That's great news then, congratulations,” Rhys grinned, lifting his glass to toast the air and then downing the last of it in several long gulps and then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “another one?”

“Sure, I'll get them,” Ianto offered, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

“Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you,” Rhys said, pulling a brown envelope out from his coat pocket and handing it to Ianto.

Ianto lifted up the flap and looked inside to find the envelope bursting with white five pound notes and carefully slid one out so that he could take a closer look at it.

“It's perfect!” Ianto gasped.

“Hey, everything I do is perfect!” Rhys huffed slightly. “At least where printing is concerned.”

“I know, sorry, thank you,” Ianto grinned. “now I can get the rest of the items I need for the coffee shop.”

“Another reason to celebrate,” Rhys chuckled. “stay there, I'll get the beers.”

“Cheers,” Ianto grinned, taking one more look in the envelope before putting it safely away in his coat pocket and waited for Rhys to come back from the bar, his thoughts turning to Jack and then wondering how the hell he was going to make his double life work, if indeed it was at all possible.

“Where are you?” Rhys asked, setting the beers down on the table.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“You seemed a million miles away,” Rhys answered. “or maybe maybe nearly seventy years, give or take.”

“Eh?” Ianto muttered.

“Ianto Jones, talk to me!” Rhys demanded. “I've known you since we were in our mothers wombs and I know when something is on you mind. Tell me the truth, about why you're really going back to the 1940's, is there another woman you've got yourself involved with?”

“Not exactly,” Ianto answered with a small sigh, dropping his head to look down at the floor.

“Not exactly?” Rhys repeated. “What kind of an answer is that?”

Ianto took a deep breath and looked up at his friend.

“I was telling the truth, there is no other woman,” Ianto answered. “it's a man.”

It took a moment or two for it to sink in and when it did Rhys splutter his beer all down the front of his jumper.

“Man?” Rhys asked, trying not to choke. “Are you telling me you're having an affair with a man?”

“Yep, a Captain in the RAF, in war torn England,” Ianto acknowledged, turning very pink. “and I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“I'm bloody say so!” Rhys exclaimed. “perhaps you should start at the beginning?”

“You won't tell Lisa? Or Gwen?” Ianto asked worriedly

“You're secret is safe with me,” Rhys reassured him and then let Ianto tell his story.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The very first time I went back past I found a pub I liked the look of,” Ianto began to explain. “the landlady is great – red-headed and fiery – and she made me feel really welcome.”

“And she's taken you say?” Rhys asked, wriggling an eyebrow.

“Very, to a local copper,” Ianto answered. “anyway, I asked for a drink before realising that I didn't have any money to pay for it and this bloke at the bar offered to pay for it for me.”

“And so you felt you had to take him outside and shag him as a thank you?” Rhys laughed.

“Don't be daft!” Ianto retorted, unable not to laugh himself at his friends question. “No, I've not … shagged him as you so eloquently put it, or him me before you ask but ...”

“But what?” Rhys urged. “Come on, talk to me!”

“We've kissed,” Ianto admitted, flushing pink at the memory of the reaction it caused to his body.

“So, are you trying to tell me that you've just discovered your bisexual?” Rhys asked. “Or have you thought you might have been for years and have ignored the feeling? Fuck, all those times we shared a bed as kids, teenagers … we're you wondering if you should jump me?”

“Nope, I can't really explain it,” Ianto sighed. “until I met Jack I had never found myself interested in men, it's just him.”

“Bloody hell!” Rhys exclaimed. “I can see why you're all at sea about this. So,tell me more about him, you say he's a Captain?”

“In the RAF yes, he's American too,” Ianto answered.

“Over sexed and over here,” Rhys chuckled, remembering the words his grandmother used to say when she spoke about the war.

“He's slightly taller than me but by barely an inch,” Ianto continued, ignoring his mates comment. “brown hair and his eyes, they are the kind of blue you could drown in.”

“Good looking bloke then?” Rhys asked.

“Like a film star,” Ianto answered with a small smile.

“And you're really willing to continue this … affair with him?” Rhys asked, becoming serious. “Risking what you have with Lisa? What about the baby?”

“I've been thinking about that,” Ianto replied. “there is no way they could ever meet, they live – lived in Jack's case – in completely different eras, neither of them would have to know.”

“Are you telling me that you're considering forging a life back in the 1940's with this Jack while staying married to Lisa?” Rhys asked his friend, not sure he could believe what the other man was saying. “That you will be effectively be living to separate lives?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied. “I love Lisa, despite our fights and I don't want to leave her or our baby.”

“But you also want to be with Jack?” Rhys asked him. “A man who you barely know and is, well a man?”

“I know, I know, it all sounds so stupid,” Ianto groaned in reply. “I really like him Rhys, but I don't want to fuck up my life here.”

“So, you want you cake and be able to eat it?” Rhys asked. “As my mother is fond of saying?”

“If you put it like that, then yes,” Ianto admitted.

“Bloody hell mate, rather you than me,” Rhys grinned. “I have enough trouble with keeping up with Gwen, let alone an affair with another woman.”

“This is Gwen you're talking about though,” Ianto chuckled.

“True,” Rhys agreed. “Have you checked him out?”

“Checked him out? In what way?” Ianto asked with a small frown.

“It's the second world war Ianto, he's in the Air Force,” Rhys replied. “do I need to spell it out?”

“You mean have I checked to find out if he survives the war?” Ianto asked in reply.

“Exactly, I'm not trying to me nasty but he could die in battle at any time,” Rhys said quietly. “if I was you I'd check it out before committing yourself to anything, getting in deeper than you already are.”

“I've thought about it, but I'm scared at what I might find,” Ianto told him.

“Hey, he could still be alive and well,” Rhys grinned.

“And very old!” Ianto exclaimed. “He's got to be in his mid thirties at the time I know him, he'd be over a hundred if he was still around.”

“That's no unknown,” Rhys grinned. “maybe you should see if he is, look him up and see if he remembers you.”

“No, I think that would be a very bad idea,” Ianto said, shaking his head negatively. “but I do think you're right, I should check out his history, as you say, he could be killed in action before we've really got to know each other properly.”

“And by that you mean shagged him?” Rhys asked, bursting out into loud laughter at the look on his friends face. “Look Ianto, if you really are serious about this thing continuing with Jack you're going to have to get past the kissing stage, I get the feeling this bloke is the typical kind of yank my grandmother used to tell me about, will shag anyone – well, normally women but you know what I mean?”

Ianto nodded. “From what Donna's told me, yeah.”

“Look, all I can say is that it's your life,” Rhys replied. “if you think you can handle all the deceit that's going to come with this then good luck to you and I promise I won't say a word to Gwen but please be careful, yeah? And check out this bloke before you let yourself get in any deeper?”

“I will,” Ianto agreed, finishing the last of his pint. “I should get home, back to Lisa.”

“Good,” Rhys told him. “she doesn't deserve to be hurt no matter what happens.”

“I'd never hurt her, I can promise you that,” Ianto said, pulling on his coat.

“Can you really promise that?” Rhys asked him.

“I hope so,” Ianto replied. “I'll call you soon.”

“Sure, night,” Rhys answered, watching his mate leave the pub before pulling out his mobile to let Gwen know he'd be home soon.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The house was in complete darkness when Ianto let himself in, he flicked on the hall light and toed off his shoes before removing his coat and hanging it up on the hook before making his way to the kitchen where the aroma of something cooking assailed his senses.

A soft glow through the oven door was all that illuminated the room but even so Ianto could make out the sheet of paper propped up on top if the cooker, a note he knew from Lisa and turned the light on before moving to pick it up.

Ianto,

I have a chance to meet with a supplier early tomorrow morning but it's in Birmingham, of course this means travelling there tonight or I won't get there in time. I tried to call your mobile but it wouldn't connect, not even to the answer phone so I thought it best to leave you this note and I'll try you again on the home phone when I reach the hotel.

I had a little while before my taxi was due so I put a casserole together for you, it's beef, your favourite so I hope that goes a little way towards you forgiving me for rushing off without even a goodbye? I should be home Saturday evening, Sunday morning at the latest all depending of course on how this meeting goes.

Perhaps you should take advantage of me being away and find one of those auctions you mentioned, to find some vintage items for your coffee shop? Anyway, the taxi just beeped outside so I need to go.

See you soon,   
Love,  
Lisa xxx

Ianto put the note down on the kitchen table and picked up the oven gloves, carefully extracting the casserole dish from the oven he placed it on top and lifted off the lid, the full force of the aroma hitting his nostrils and making his stomach growl hungrily.

After buttering several slices of bread Ianto spooned a large portion of the casserole into a bowl, sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat heartily, savouring every mouthful while he tried to decide what to do next, considering going back to Jack and spending the next couple if days with him.

The home phone interrupted his thoughts while he was rinsing out the bowl, setting it down on the draining board he grabbed the phone on the second ring and answered.

“Lisa, hi, you got there okay then?” Ianto asked his wife cheerfully.

“Eventually, the traffic was dreadful,” Lisa groaned down the phone and then yawned. “sorry about the note but I really did try to call you.”

“I've been having problems with it, Rhys told me the same earlier,” Ianto replied, the white lie slipping easier than he thought from his lips. “I'll have to get it looked at.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Lisa agreed. “so, the meeting is at nine in the morning and then if all goes well he wants to show me around his factory this evening after it closes for the weekend. He wants me to hand choose the scents I require instead of sending me samples, he says he like the more personal approach.”

“He makes the right kind of fragrances for what you need?” Ianto asked, knowing how specific she was about these matters.

“Yes, he assures me that all his fragrances are completely natural,” Lisa replied excitedly. “which is exactly what I need for my hand made toiletries, I'm hoping that this will be the end to my search.”

“I hope so too, then you can finally get into production,” Ianto smiled into the phone.

“I know, oh god, I'll have to start interviewing for staff!” Lisa exclaimed. “It's all really becoming to come together at last, keep your fingers crossed for me?”

“Fingers, toes and everything else,” Ianto told her, his wife's enthusiasm was certainly contagious his told himself as he felt it mounting within himself. 

“Thank you, have you decided what you're going to do? Are there any auctions for you to visit?” Lisa asked him.

“There's a couple that might prove fruitful,” Ianto told her. “I might go to them both, one is tomorrow and one on Sunday so I wouldn't be back until Monday morning, if that's okay with you?”

“Of course, oh isn't this all so exciting?” Lisa answered. “Both of us doing exactly what we've always wanted to?”

“It is,” Ianto laughed softly. “we've waited long enough for it.”

“I know,” Lisa laughed back. “look, I have to go as I have a dinner reservation in the hotel dining room on less than ten minutes and then I think it will be a nice hot bath and bed.”

“Good idea, it sounds like you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,” Ianto replied. “have a good sleep and I'll speak to you soon.”

“Bye, night,” Lisa answered.

“Night,” Ianto told her and they cut the call.

Ianto ran to the bedroom, dragged out the old battered suitcase from under the bed – it had been his grandfathers – and threw a few items of clothing inside, enough for a few days and then carried it to the kitchen where he added the huge bunch of banana's from the fruit bowl and the bottle of brandy that had been sitting in the cupboard since Christmas, untouched.

Deciding it might be best to leave the car where it was – Lisa would assume he'd travelled by train of she arrived home first – he called a taxi and within half an hour he was letting himself into the property that was to become his coffee shop.

He couldn't help but take a minute or two to glance about the place, work had already begun and the builder appeared to be following his plans and instructions to the letter making him thankful he'd trusted his instincts and given the man a copy of the keys.

Smiling happily he locked the front door and headed to the back, unlocking it to reach the courtyard and making sure he locked it again behind him he jumped down the few steps and then stroke quickly towards the gate and back into war torn London.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto only had two thoughts on his mind when he stepped through to the past, finding somewhere to stay and hoping that he'd be able to track Jack down as he had no idea how long the older man's night mission was going to take. Instead of taking the usual route to the pub he turned down a side street and within fifteen minutes he found exactly what he was looking for.

A house with a sign in the window that declared 'Room To Let'.

Ianto wrapped on the door with his knuckles and waited for the occupant to answer, finding himself face to face with a formidable looking elderly lady when she did so moments later.

“Can I help you?” She asked politely, not missing the suitcase in Ianto's hand.

“Good evening, I'm sorry to disturb you so late but I noticed the sign in your window and I was hoping that the room was still available?” Ianto answered, giving her his best smile.

“Would you like to come in and we can discuss it,” she invited, opening the door wider and he followed her into the small living room and took a seat when she offered. “Can I offer you a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Ianto smiled.

While she was out of the room Ianto took in his surroundings, the room was decorated in a dull, beige and obviously old and tired wallpaper. The furnishing were obviously expensive in their day but they had the same worn appearance and the carpet was more than a little threadbare. But the elderly lady was obviously house proud, the room was spotlessly clean and was almost clear of clutter, just a few ornaments and a couple of framed sepia photo's on the mantle piece.

“So,” the woman said, reappearing with a tray containing a teapot, china tea cups and saucers, a milk jug and a plate containing just two biscuits. “I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mrs King and you are?”

“Jones, Ianto Jones,” Ianto answered while she placed the tray on the small coffee table.

“Milk and sugar Mr Jones?” She asked, pouring the tea into the cups through a tea strainer.

“Both, just one sugar, thank you,” Ianto replied, knowing that everything she was giving him would be hard to come by.

She added a drop of milk and one sugar to the cup, stirred and then handed it to him, Ianto thanked her and took a sip, grateful for the hot beverage.

“Are you looking for a permanent arrangement or are you just wanting to stay a few days?” Mrs Kind asked. “It's just that I was hoping to take someone in that could provide a little income on a regular basis.”

“I travel here for work but I wouldn't be living here on a permanent basis,” Ianto answered. “but I would be willing to pay for the room weekly to assure that I always had somewhere to say when here.”

“How many days a week would you envision?” She asked, offering him one of the biscuits.

Ianto slid a biscuit off the plate and replied. “Normally no more than maybe two or three days, so you would get your house to yourself for the rest while assured that you'll still receive the rent for those days.”

“That sounds like a good arrangement to me, of course I only offer the room and breakfast,” Mrs King told him. “any other meals are for you to arrange.”

“That's fine,” Ianto reassured her.

“My other rules are as follows, you should return to the house by midnight when you are staying or you will find the front door bolted and chained,” she continued. “so you would be unable to gain access and there are to be no lady visitors in your room at any time, if you wish to entertain a young lady then I will make this room available to you.”

“That all sounds very reasonable,” Ianto replied, nodding slightly in agreement. “how do you feel about my conducting business in the house, would I be able to do so in my room if my contact was another man?”

“Yes, yes, I'm sure that will be perfectly acceptable,” she agreed. “now, we need to discuss the price.”

“I've been thinking about that too, what are you asking?” Ianto asked her.

“I think five pounds a week would be reasonable,” she replied hopefully.

“Then I will be paying you seven, for being so understanding about my situation,” Ianto smiled at her and pulled the envelope of money from his pocket. “in fact I'm willing to give you a few weeks in advance, how does thirty five sound, that will cover the next five?”

“That's a lot of money Mr Jones, should I be expecting the police knocking at my door also?” She asked frowning.

Ianto laughed. “No, Mrs King, I promise,” he told her with a reassuring smile. “all I can tell you is that I work for the British Government.”

“Are you a spy?” She gasped.

“If I answered that then I would have to kill you,” he replied, tapping the side of his nose with his forefinger.

“Then your secret is safe with me,” she replied, grinning broadly. “let me show you to your room.

With that she led him back out into the hallway and up two flights of stairs to a lone room at the top and opened the door, inside the room was pitch black and Ianto could see nothing until she turned on the light.

“The blackout curtain is nailed to the window to that it cannot be left open inadvertently,” she informed him while he looked about the room.

There was a single bed along one wall, a small chest of drawers and a wardrobe against another, both of which looked worse for wear but they would serve his needs just fine.

“It's perfect,” Ianto replied, handing her the money. “I'll take it.”

Mrs King folded the money and shoved it inside her blouse. “Then I'll leave you to make yourself comfortable. I can provide you with a key in the morning, you won't be going out this evening I take it?”

Ianto looked at his watch as was a little amazed to find at it late, knowing there was no point going to find Jack until the morning, after his secret mission was over he agreed with her.

“Nope, I just want to get my head down and sleep,” he replied, placing the case on the bed and opening it, seeing her eyes light up at the sight of the yellow fruit within. “I thought you might like these, just a small perk of the job.”

“Banana's!” Mrs King exclaimed. “Well I never!”

“Enjoy,” Ianto smiled handing them to her. “and goodnight.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “goodnight Mr Jones.”

She left the room, closing the door behind her and Ianto could hear her babbling to herself about the fruit as she walked down the stairs.

After unpacking his few clothes Ianto climbed into bed in his briefs and a vest wishing he'd thought to bring a pair of pyjama's with him, feeling the chill of the night air but he wrapped the blankets tightly around him and eventually fell asleep despite the creaky and slightly lumpy mattress.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The knocking on the door awoke Ianto from his deep slumber, along with a voice calling out to him through it.

“Mr Jones, are you awake?” Mrs King called through the wood of the bedroom door. “I thought you might like some breakfast?”

“Mmm, what? Eh?” Ianto mumbled back, forcing his eyes open only to find it just as dark and staying where he was, mindful that he only dressed in his underwear he called back. “Please, come in Mrs King.”

“Now, this isn't what I would normally do,” Mrs King told him, flipping on the light and entering the room, carrying a tray. “but I thought it would be nice for you on your first morning to have breakfast in bed, especially after the unexpected gift last night.”

“Gift?” Ianto asked, letting her put the tray down on the bed beside him.

“The banana's, I have no idea how you got your hands on such a thing but I'm very grateful,” she replied with a smile. “anyway, this is nothing special, just toast along with a boiled egg and toast and a lovely mug of tea.”

“It looks great,” Ianto told her, smiling at the slice of toast with she had cut into soldiers to dip in the egg. “you really shouldn't have gone to the trouble of carrying it all the way up those stairs.”

“It's nothing and as I said, just for today,” she replied. “do you have plans for today?”

“I need to see a man about a dog,” Ianto grinned.

“Oh, I see,” she nodded. “then I won't worry you with questions, I shall leave you to eat and dress. The bathroom is down on the next level, do you have a dressing gown?”

“No, I shall have to dress and then strip again to wash,” Ianto admitted.

“That would be daft, I'll be back in just a jiffy,” she said and then vanished from the room.

Ianto could hear Mrs Kings footsteps hurrying down the stairs and then barely a minute later coming back up them and with a soft knock to the already open door she held out a brand new looking dressing gown to show him.

“It was my Arthur's,” she explained. “I got it for him for his birthday but he passed away before I could give it to him. You may as well get the use out of it.”

“I'm so sorry,” Ianto said sadly.

“Well, it's almost ten years now,” she continued. “it would be silly to leave it sitting on my wardrobe when you have a need for it.”

“Thank you, it'll be very useful,” Ianto answered, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her and his refusal would be upsetting for the elderly woman.

“Good, that's settled then,” she beamed, laying it on the bottom of the bed. “I'll leave you to finish your breakfast and complete your ablutions.”

With that she was gone again, closing the door behind her. Ianto quickly finished the breakfast, slipped on the dressing gown and left the room, easily finding the bathroom and completing his ablutions as the woman had put it.

Within forty five minutes he was dressed and ready to leave, his watching telling him that Mrs King had let him lie in late and that it was almost ten thirty in the morning. He carried the tray down to the kitchen and washed up the breakfast things, leaving them on the draining board before locating Mrs King and informing her that he would be back before the curfew.

“I'll give you that key,” Mrs King said, opening a small drawer in the writing desk and pulling out a copper coloured door key and handed it to him. “your plans, they're work?”

“Yep, I'm never really off duty,” Ianto replied, slipping the key into his pocket. “can I pick anything up for you on my way back later?”

“No, I'm fine dear,” she smiled. “have a good day.”

“I'm sure I will,” Ianto answered and left her alone, fetching his coat from the hallway he donned it along with a scarf and headed out into the cold winter air, thankful for the light rain that had washed away the last of the remaining snow.

He quickly made his way to the pub and knocked hard on the door knowing that Donna would be getting ready to open at lunchtime and called out to her.

“Donna, it's me, Ianto. Can you let me in?”

He heard the sound of various bolts and locks being slid back and unlocked then the door opened and Donna's face greeted him, without her usual smile.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked, entering the pub and waiting for her to lock the door again.

“Haven't you heard? Last night, the mission that few out … two of the planes were shot down,” she told him sadly.

“Jack?” He asked quietly, not sure if he wanted an answer.

“The RAF haven't released the names of the … deceased yet, all we know was that two planes were lost,” Donna continued. “they were seen on fire and falling crashing.”

“Shit!” Ianto muttered under his breath, desperately trying not to panic.

“Chances are that Jack is fine, we should be optimistic,” Donna said, trying to give him a small reassuring smile.

“I can't lose him … not now ...” Ianto said, dropping down onto a chair.

“Tea, you need tea,” Donna declared and hurried off into the back behind the bar.

Ianto sat staring at the empty grate in the fireplace, remembering their first real conversation that had taken place there, completely lost in his thoughts when Donna returned with his tea and insisted he drank it.

It was hot, strong and very sweet but he sipped it appreciatively and almost jumped in surprise when someone began hammering on the door.

“I'll get rid of them,” Donna told Ianto and went to open the door, gasping in relief at the man before her.

“Don't go standing there looking like a fish woman,” Jack told her with his trademark grin. “you look like you've seen a ghost?”

“You bastard, we thought you were dead!” Donna exclaimed, punching him on the arm.

“Not my time,” Jack said, walking past her and into the pub to find Ianto looking up at him with much the same look Donna had been sporting when she opened the door and clutching a cup of tea that was spilling everywhere as he trembled.

“Jack?” Ianto asked shakily.

“Hey, does everyone have such little faith in my abilities to stay alive?” Jack asked, walking over to the younger man.

Jack took the tea cup from Ianto's hands and set it down on a nearby table then took his shaking hands in his own.

“Say something?” Jack said softly, looking into Ianto eyes, trying to read what was going on in his head.

“I ...” Ianto began and then trailed off, instead, pulling his hands free from Jack's he grasped the Captain and clamped his mouth to the other man's kissing him as if their lives depended on it while Donna made herself scarce and vanished into the back of the pub.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

“I thought I had lost you,” Ianto whispered, panting softly when the kiss finally broke. “I was sure that I'd never see you again.”

“I couldn't leave the base until we'd been debriefed,” Jack replied. “I had no way of contacting you to let you know I was okay, I'm sorry.”

“Of course you couldn't. Oh god, I feel like a right idiot!” Ianto exclaimed, pulling away from the Captain.

“No, you're not,” Jack told him with a smile. “you were worried about someone you care about … you do don't you? Care about me?”

“More than I realised until this morning,” Ianto replied honestly. “I … I rented a room in a house last night from an elderly lady, we could go there? I want to spend some time alone with you.”

“Not a good idea, those little old ladies have ears like radar,” Jack told him. “but I think I have a solution, I just need to make a call if Donna will let me use her telephone.”

“A call? To who?” Ianto asked, a little intrigued.

“A friend who owes me a favour, it's time he paid up,” Jack answered with a wink, pecked the other man quickly on the lips and then hurried off towards the bar calling for the landlady.

“Donna, are you there? Can I use the telephone?” Jack shouted out, heading straight for the phone hanging on the wall behind the bar before she even answered.

“What's in it for me?” Donna called back.

“I won't ravish Ianto in your pub!” Jack laughed, picking up the receiver and connecting to the operator and requesting the number he required, waiting patiently until his call was answered.

“Owen, how are you?” Jack asked down the line.

“Really? Well, you know that favour you owe me?” Jack continued. “Well, today is the day to pay up.”

“What do I want? That's simple, I need to borrow your flat for a few hours,” Jack explained. “I need somewhere quiet.”

“Okay, yes, you know me too well,” Jack chuckled in reply to whatever the man had said. “I promise to leave it how we find it.”

“Sure, is the key still in the same place?” Jack asked, giving Ianto another wink.

“Thanks, we're completely even now,” Jack said. “and don't argue!”

“Fine,” Jack chuckled. “thanks Owen, talk to you later.”

With one more laugh he replaced the receiver and called out his thanks to Donna, telling her that he and Ianto were leaving so that she could lock the door behind them.

“Who did you call and why does he owe you a favour?” Ianto asked, walking along side Jack down the street.

“A friend, Doctor Owen Harper,” Jack answered. “we were trapped together in a building during a air raid, a bomb dropped nearby and although it missed the building we were in the shock waves caused part of it to collapse. Owen's leg got trapped by falling debris and I freed him and got him to the hospital.”

“You were there together?” Ianto asked, climbing into the taxi Jack had hailed.

“Nope, I'd never met him until then but we became firm friends,” Jack smiled.

“You and him, you were … lovers?” Ianto whispered so the driver couldn't hear.

Jack burst out laughing. “No, Owen isn't that way inclined.”

“Oh right,” Ianto said, turning a little pink and laughing along with him when they pulled up to the kerb.

They climbed out the taxi and Ianto took in his surroundings while Jack paid, realising they had travelled further than he'd realised and that they were barely on the outskirts of London, outside a rather large house.

“Wow, this is Doctor Harpers house?” Ianto gasped.

“It is, before the war he was a renowned surgeon,” Jack answered, fumbling under a flower pot and pulling out a key. “and still is I guess, but for now he's working with the RAF, attending the wounded.”

“Noble,” Ianto nodded as Jack unlocked the front door and let them inside.

“He's just his bit for the county like the rest of us,” Jack replied, loving the look of awe on the younger man's face when he entered the huge hallway.

“This place is amazing,” Ianto said, gazing about, drinking in the decadent surroundings with his eyes.

“I'd love a place like this one day,” Jack said, taking off his coat and hanging it in the small cloakroom near the front door.

Ianto handed Jack his own coat and when Jack removed his boots Ianto followed sit and discarded his own shoes.

“Most of the house is carpeted with cream carpets,” Jack explained. “not like the tiles here, I don't want to risk leaving any marks from out shoes.”

“I agree,” Ianto nodded, not sure what to do next, now that he had Jack completely alone.

“Come on, I'll show you around,” Jack said, breaking the slightly awkward silence and proceeded to show him the whole of the ground floor before leading him upstairs.

“This is the guest room, well one of them,” Jack said, taking Ianto by the hand as they entered one of the bedrooms.

The room was decorated like most of the house, understated but elegant. The carpet was cream and the wallpaper had a small pale peach pattern on a matching cream background, the furniture was oak and from what little he knew, antiques.

“This is beautiful,” Ianto said, noticing that the curtains matched the wallpaper. “did Owen decorate this himself?”

“Are you kidding?” Jack chuckled. “No, he hired this lovely young lady by the name of Toshiko Sato and she did the whole house for him.”

“She did a fantastic job,” Ianto said admiringly.

“Indeed, and it led to them becoming a couple,” Jack smiled. “but the war broke out soon after and for now she still lives with her parents, the wedding has been put on hold.”

“What a lovely story,” Ianto smiled, fidgeting nervously until Jack pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jack asked him, sliding a hand over the younger man's buttock.

“Yep,” Ianto nodded before his nerves got the better of him.

“If you want to stop, we will, okay?” Jack asked and waited until Ianto nodded again before finishing. “I've never forced anyone and I'm not going to start now.”

“I want this,” Ianto told him, pressing his body to the Captains. “I'm positive.”

“I was hoping you'd say that,” Jack said, cupping the other man's chin with his hand and kissing him tenderly. “I think we should lose some clothes, how about you?”

“Yeah,” Ianto replied, the word escaping his mouth like a sigh and then gulped as Jack's hand moved to tug his shirt from his trousers.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

“Relax,” Jack said softly, pulling Ianto down onto the bed and kissing him softly, aware that their nakedness was making the younger man blush.

“It's just … I'm a little nervous,” Ianto said quietly, the sight of Jack's naked, large and very erect cock the only image in his head at that moment.

“We can stop?” Jack suggested but his tone suggesting he wanted anything but.

“No,” Ianto replied before he could agree, slowly sliding a hand down the Captains back, touching his skin lightly and skimming his fingers over the older man's buttocks before moving them again to rest at his waist.

“I won't hurt you,” Jack whispered in his ear, nipped the lobe and then clamped his lips to the younger man's neck causing him to emit a long moan.

Jack sucked hard on the tender skin, grazing it with his teeth before releasing it to kiss Ianto again deeply.

“If just giving you a hickey can produce such sounds then I can't wait to find out other sounds I can get from you,” Jack said against his lovers lips, nipping on the lower one and flicking his tongue over to sooth it.

Ianto could only answer with a moan when Jack's head moved to dip down and nip on one of his nipples, his hand clamping to the back of the older man's mouth to encourage him on as he sucked and nipped at the hard nub.

“Oh god ...” Ianto moaned softly, his fingertips tangling in the Captains hair, back arching up off the bed.

Jack slid his fingers through the soft curls of hair on the younger man's chest, finding the other nipple without any problem and teasing the hard peak while his mouth continued to please the first one while Ianto panted below him.

“Feels so good,” Ianto sighed, canting his hips upwards and then dropping them back down to the bed when he felt Jacks hard on against his own, still feeling a little unsure.

Lifting his head Jack let the nipple slip slowly from between his lips, giving it one last nip before releasing it completely to blow cool air over the wet skin.

“If you think that feels good, just wait till I have your cock in my mouth,” Jack grinned at him and Ianto felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Should I … that is … do you want me to ...” Ianto tried to stutter out the question as to whether Jack would be expecting him to return the favour and not sure that he could.

“Tonight is just about you, all you have to do is enjoy the sensations,” Jack told him, moving slightly so he could wrap his hand around the younger man's cock and stroking it slowly but firmly. “I'm going to make you come in a way you never have before and I can't wait to see you come undone while I'm buried inside you.”

“Will it hurt?” Ianto blurted out, exposing his fears to the Captain.

“Not if I do it right,” Jack said giving him a smile. “and I know how to do it right.”

“No pain at all?” Ianto asked, aware of Jack's hand leaving his cock and grasping his balls in the palm.

“I won't lie, there maybe a tiny amount when I enter you, but it'll be worth it, I promise,” Jack answered, his hand moving again to probe between Ianto's buttocks and seeking out the tight muscle of the entrance to his body, teasing it with the tip and feeling it tense up at his touch. “Doesn't that feel good?”

Ianto nodded. “Yep,” he admitted, but the muscle of his arse remained tense.

“You need to relax or you'll never know how good it can be,” Jack told him, his finger teasing over the tight entrance, probing gently. “breath slowly and relax.”

Ianto took in a deep breath and then let it out very slowly, commanding his body to relax under the Captains touch and concentrating on the new sensations of Jack's finger pushing at the entrance to his body, his legs parting wider and giving him more access as if with a mind of their own.

Quickly Jack removed his finger and plunged it into his mouth, coating it with saliva then putting it back to the tight hole and feeling it beginning to relax under his touch it pushed slowly against it, burying the tip inside his lover.

“Okay?” Jack asked, stopping when he spotted his lover chewing on his lower lip.

“Yep, fine,” Ianto answered, his voice barely about a whisper. “don't stop.”

Jack pushed his finger in further, the tight heat of the lovers channel surround his digit and hoping it wouldn't be long until he could feel it wrapped around his cock. Moving his position slightly he was able to kiss Ianto again, pressing his lips to his and slipping his tongue between his lips to kiss him deeply while his finger moved back and forth with in the tight confines of the younger man's arse, feeling the muscles relax under his ministrations.

Jack broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Ianto's.

“Feel good?” Jack asked, his finger still moving.

Ianto nodded.

“How about this?” Jack asked, cocking his finger inside his lovers body to locate his prostate and smiling when Ianto's hips jerked off the bed.

“Holy shit!” Ianto exclaimed.

“That good eh?” Jack laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto sighed, feeling his orgasm building deep inside him, his hips moving in time with the Captains finger as it worked inside his arse.

“And even better when my cock is buried in there,” Jack said, slowly sliding his finger out. “turn over, on your hands and knees, it's easier the first time.”

Ianto rolled over onto his front and then moved back onto his knees, supporting himself with his hands and felt the bed dip behind him when Jack moved and placed his hands on his thighs to part them wider.

“Slowly, please,” Ianto asked, moaning softly when Jack's fingers swept along the full length of the crack of his arse.

“Not quite yet,” Jack told him and dipped his head, his tongue following the same path his finger had taken moments beforehand.

“Fuck!” Ianto groaned, almost melting onto the bed in pleasure when he felt the tip of the Captains tongue teasing his hole, lapping at it before delving inside the relaxed muscle and sending him to heights he had never before experienced.

Jack reached between his lovers legs and grasped his cock, wanking him while his tongue delved deep into the younger man's hole to relax and moisten it even more, hearing the loud pants and moans that his actions were causing his lover to expel from his mouth.

“So close ...” Ianto panted.

Jack pressed a kiss to his lovers hole, released his cock and shuffled closer to the younger man's body, he quickly slid on the condom Ianto had given him as they'd stripped and holding his own cock with one hand he positioned it against the entrance and began to push inside and without any hindrance his cock slid in all the way until he was ball deep.

Ianto panted softly, feeling like he was completely filled in a way he had never been before. It felt so right, like he had been waiting all his life for Jack's cock to be inside his body, wondering why he had been so scared of the act and then wondered why the Captain was completely still.

“Jack, move!” Ianto exclaimed, tightening the inner muscles of his channel.

“Moving!” Jack groaned, pulling back a little way and then pushing back in, wanting to relish the warm heat that surrounded his cock.

“More,” Ianto gasped, reaching back to wrap his hand around his own cock while steadying himself on one hand.

Jack pulled back a little further and slammed back into the younger man's body, repeating the action faster and faster until he was pounding into him. Changing his angle a little he knew he'd found the right spot when Ianto let out a howl of pleasure and felt his own orgasm growing closer and closer.

“Please, please,” Ianto panted loudly, wanking faster and faster in time with his lovers frantic thrusts. “gonna come … on god yes … just there … oh fuck …”

Then with a load groan of ecstasy he came, his come spurting out in long white, hot streams across the bedding below him and feeling Jack's cock even more so as he clenched tightly around it.

Jack felt the younger man's arse contract around his cock, squeezing it in the most delicious way and driving him to the edge, his orgasm exploding within him he came after two more thrusts and spilling his essence deep within his lovers body.

Panting loudly they collapsed down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Jack's cock still within the confines of his lovers arse while they got their breath back and then he slowly withdrew to remove the condom before he softened and dropped it down onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked the Ianto.

“Mmm, never better,” Ianto mumbled, wrapping his arms around the Captain and setting his head on his chest.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes and in a short few minutes they both drifted into a sated sleep.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Waking a couple of hours later, Jack's eyes opened slowly as he turned over only to find the bed empty beside him. Sitting up in panic the Captain frowned at the sight of his lovers clothes still strewn all over the room but there was still no sign of the young man.

Throwing the sheet and blankets aside Jack hurried from the room naked and called out the younger man's name, relief flooding his mind when he heard a muffled “In here” coming from the bathroom.

Jack knocked on the closed door. “Can I come in?”

“Yep, it's unlocked,” Ianto called back easily.

Jack turned the handle and opened the door to find Ianto in the bath and up to his neck in bubbles causing the Captain to laugh loudly.

“Bubbles?” Jack asked, not disguising his amusement.

“There's nothing wrong with bubbles,” Ianto grinned back, not at all phased by the older man's insinuation that bubbles were for girls. “they're relaxing. I found the bubble bath in the cabinet and guessed that it must be Miss Sato's, do you think she'll mine? I can always get her some more.”

“I'm sure she won't mind in the least,” Jack answered. “in fact, unless you used the whole bottle I doubt she'll even realise.”

“No, only a little,” Ianto told him. “but I will replace it.”

“I wouldn't worry, now is there any chance I can climb in there with you?” Jack smiled.

“Well, seeing as you're already undressed for the occasion then I should think it would be bad manner not to let you,” Ianto answered

Moving to the other end of the bath Jack lifted a foot and dipped it into the bubbles and the hot water beneath, quickly adding the second leg before sinking into the tub with a long sigh of pleasure when the hot water enveloped his body. Placing his feet either side of Ianto's hips he settled himself between the younger man's and gazed at him over the bubbles.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. “Yep, just a little sore.”

“Sore? I'm sorry ...” Jack began but Ianto cut him off.

“Sore in a good way,” Ianto grinned. “even if I knew my arse would feel like this a couple of hours later I would have still let you shag me.”

“Shag?” Jack asked amusedly.

“You've not heard that term then?” Ianto chuckled, having forgotten for a moment where and when he was.

“It's a new one on me, sounds much better than screw or fuck though,” Jack retorted with a chuckle. “so where did you hear it?”

“Just one of the guys,” Ianto shrugged.

“And if you told me his name you'd have to kill me?” Jack laughed loudly.

“You know the score,” Ianto said seriously and then gave the Captain a wink.

They both went quiet for a few minutes, watching each other over the bubbles before Ianto broke the silence.

“Does it always make you sore?” He asked.

“No, it just gets better and better,” Jack grinned.

“Which do you prefer? Men or women?” Ianto asked curiously.

“You've been talking to Donna,” Jack laughed.

“I have but I just wondered,” Ianto answered.

“I like one as much as the other, just in different ways,” Jack told him. “women are soft and curvy and men are … well men!”

“Does it feel different, shagging a man to shagging a woman?” Ianto pushed.

“It depends where you put it!” Jack said, bursting out into loud laughter when Ianto gave him a look of surprise. “Are you telling me that you've never taken a woman the way I did you?”

“No, Lisa … my ex, she wouldn't,” Ianto admitted.

“You'd be surprised how many women will, to avoid falling pregnant,” Jack told him. “especially these days.”

Ianto wasn't sure if he'd managed not to show any reaction to the word 'pregnant' but when Jack didn't comment he knew he'd gotten away with it and put Lisa out of his mind again but continuing their conversation.

“Not any girl I've me, not that there's been many,” Ianto told him.

“You have though, had sex with a woman?” Jack asked. “You weren't a virgin?”

It was Ianto's turn to laugh. “No Jack, I wasn't a virgin. At least not in the sense you mean anyway.”

“And which do you prefer now?” Jack smirked.

“I wouldn't know, it's not like I've shagged you yet!” Ianto grinned.

“Is that a proposal?” Jack asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Maybe, I … I'm not sure yet,” Ianto admitted.

“Okay, in answer to you question as you don't know,” Jack said. “taking a woman feels very different to taking a man. When you take a man, or a woman anally for that matter it feels so different, tighter and less pliant but you need to experience it to understand exactly what I mean.”

“I see,” Ianto replied unsure.

“Don't panic, I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not ready too,” Jack smiled and then pushing himself from his resting place against the bath he shuffled forwards until his knees were completely bent and held out a hand to Ianto who took it and he pulled him upright so their faces were only inches apart.

“Kiss me,” Jack said softly.

Ianto lent forwards to meet Jack's with his own and kissing him softly, moaning against the Captains mouth when he felt his arms wrap around him and sunk into the kiss to let Jack take control. His lips parted easily when the Captains tongue sought entrance, welcoming it into his mouth and tangling his own with it as the kiss deepened.

“We should get out, the waters getting cold,” Jack panted softly when their lips parted reluctantly for air. “are you hungry?”

“No, not hungry,” Ianto told him, sliding a hand over the Captains thigh.

“Me neither,” Jack agreed, pulling out the plug. “bed?”

“Bed,” Ianto agreed, not sure exactly what was going to happen this time but wanting to find out and climbed out the bath after Jack, both of them towelling themselves dry quickly before rushing back to the bedroom.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The instant they were in the bedroom Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him, their lips melding together as if one while Jack's tongue slid easily between his lovers lips and into his mouth to tangle with the younger man's and taste him.

Ianto's arms moved to loop around the Captains body, slipping them around his waist and pulling him closer as the kiss grew more and more heated, the feel of the older man's erection against his leg this time not causing him to pull away.

Without breaking the kiss Jack urged Ianto to walk backwards, neither of the stopping until the back of his lovers knees hit the edge of the bed and with that Jack broke the kiss to look into the flushed face of his young lover.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Jack said, using his hands on Ianto's hips to encourage him to do so. “and part your legs.”

Ianto did so without protest, sliding his hands up the Captains smooth chest to rest over his nipples and sat with his legs parted wide.

Jack looked down with a smile on his face, taking in the naked young man's form before him, not least the sight of his very prominent erection protruding upwards him and then dropped to his knees between his lovers legs.

“I'm going to give you the best blow job of your life,” Jack stated, giving Ianto a wink.

“You are?” Ianto asked, feeling his face flush a little more.

“You tell me,” Jack grinned and lent forwards to lick over one of the younger man's exposed balls.

Letting out a small moan of pleasure Ianto lent back on his elbows and closed his eyes when the Captains tongue continued to lap between his legs, laving over first one ball and then the other before taking one into his mouth and sucking firmly upon it while the palm of his hand cupped the other and rolled it within.

Jack's tongue tasted every inch of the skin that covered the younger man's ball, letting it slip from his mouth minutes later only to take in the other one and give it the same treatment, loving the sharp intake of breath his younger lover took in each time he released the saliva wet skin hit the cool air of the room.

Ianto lay panting softly, wondering what the Captain had in store for him next when his second ball was released from the warm, wet confines of his lovers mouth, his whole body tingling in anticipation when Jack's tongue licked a stripe up the full length of his cock from root to tip.

Jack lapped at the exposed head of his lovers cock, tasting the leaking pre-come and wrapping a fist around the base to hold it still as he delved into the slit with his tongue, greedy for more and causing Ianto to let out a loud moan.

With his fist slowly working the cock within Jack swallowed down every drop before sliding his mouth down over the head, sucking on it firmly while his over hand snaked between his lovers legs and between his buttocks in search of the entrance to his body, stroking over the quivering muscle while his mouth slowly moved lower and lower down the length of the younger man's cock.

Ianto let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he realised that his cock was fully enveloped within the Captains mouth and throat in a long, shuddering breath, holding completely still, scared of hurting the older man if he moved while Jack began to suck in earnest.

Jack's finger teased at his lovers whole while he sucked on his lovers cock, his tongue working it's magic on the erection with nothing on his mind but giving the younger man pleasure.

When the tip of the Captains finger pushed slowly into his arse Ianto couldn't hold back any longer, his hips canted forwards as if with a mind of their own and he pushed himself back up off his elbows, his hands grasping the back of the older man's head as he thrust deep into his throat, the orgasm building within him spurring him on.

Jack went for it, hollowing his cheeks Jack put all his efforts into sucking as hard as possible and knowing he was drawing the young man towards the conclusion they both sought, feeling the cock within his mouth swelling he pushed his finger deeper within his lovers body and was rewarded when Ianto came.

The hot come spurted down his throat while his own throat convulsed to swallow every drop and not releasing his cock until he felt it softening, after letting it fall from his mouth he pushed his head free of Ianto's hands and found his lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue seeking that of his young lovers to let him taste himself.

Pulling back panting Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's and looked into his eyes as he spoke.

“So, was it?” Jack asked him.

“Was what what?” Ianto asked, still coming down from his explosive orgasm.

“The best blow job you've ever had?” Jack grinned.

“Oh yeah!” Ianto said with a satisfied smile and then yawned.

“A nap and then food,” Jack suggested, his stomach rumbling and Ianto's followed suit.

“Mmm, that sounds good to me,” Ianto mumbled, already edging himself up the bed and climbing in-between the covers.

Jack got in the other side of the bed and they rolled towards each other and with Ianto's head resting on the Captains chest in each others arms they both drifted quickly into a very sated sleep.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

“We really shouldn't be eating this food,” Ianto stated, not for the first time as he polished off the meagre meal they had made using items from the house owners kitchen. “we're using his rations.”

“He's barely here, he usually eats at the hospital,” Jack replied, putting down his own knife and fork. “and I'll find a way to pay him back, he won't mind, honestly.”

“I could replace some of the food,” Ianto said a little hesitantly. “after my next … trip away.”

“Really?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at the younger man. “You have connections with the black market?”

“Nope, no!” Ianto responded rapidly. “It's just … with my job I have connections, I can't tell you how but I can get some items to replace these.”

“It all sounds very cloak and dagger,” Jack said with a grin.

“I wish I could tell you,” Ianto sighed. “I really do, but ...”

“Hey, I'm in the Air Force, I'm used to keeping secrets,” Jack said, cutting him off. “I understand.”

“You're not going to try and force it out of me?” Ianto asked him, a little surprised.

“No, if you can't tell me then so be it,” Jack answered. “now, lets get this kitchen tided up and then we should get you back to Mrs Kings, you don't want to be away all night and arouse her suspicions when you've already told her you'd be back before your curfew!”

Ianto laughed. “You make it sound like I'm a naughty school boy!”

“I bet you were?” Jack grinned, getting up from his chair and pulling Ianto up from his own and into his arms.

“Maybe a little,” Ianto admitted, with a small shrug of the shoulders.

“You'll have to enlighten me some day,” Jack chuckled. “but for now, the washing up is calling to us.”

“Maybe one day,” Ianto said, blushing a little which was partly due to the thought of the worst thing he'd been caught doing and partly because Jack's hands had slid down his body from his waist where they had been to rest on his barely clothed buttocks.

“That bad eh?” Jack asked, not missing the reddening of his lovers face.

“You'll have to wait and see,” Ianto replied playfully and then pressed his lips to the Captains, silencing him and taking his mind off the conversation.

Some ten minutes passed before they eventually got around to washing up the few items they had used for their meal, Ianto drying them as Jack passed them to him and placing them back where they had found them earlier while they chatted about anything and everything.

“Time to get dressed and get out of here,” Ianto sighed sadly, hanging the damp tea towel over the back of one of the kitchen chairs around the wooden table. “it's already dark outside.”

“It is almost eight,” Jack said in amazement, looking at his watch. “I can't believe the day has gone by so fast.”

“Nor me,” Ianto agreed. “we really should get going, if you're good I'll let you see my room before you go back to base.”

“I'm always good!” Jack chuckled, following the younger man from the room and upstairs to gather their clothes and dress.

Slipping on his shirt Ianto looked in the mirror on the dressing table, his fingers touching the love bite that Jack had left on his neck before doing up the buttons, thankful that the collar hid it completely.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think,” Jack said, seeing Ianto do so.

“Doesn't matter,” Ianto told him, turning to face him. “no-one will be able to see it except me.”

“That's true I guess,” Jack smiled. “for our eyes only.”

“Yep,” Ianto nodded, knowing it wouldn't be gone by the time he returned home and wondering how he could keep it hidden from Lisa.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Fine, I'm fine,” Ianto answered with what he hoped was a reassuring smile and continued to dress while Jack watched him curiously.

“It's just … you looked worried about something for a moment there?” Jack asked.

“Nope, all is fine,” Ianto told him again, fastening his tie and thanking whoever was listening that T-shirts weren't the normal attire of the forties.

“Okay,” Jack said, not sure he believed him. “lets get going.”

After a few more kisses before they made it out the house they arrived back at Mrs Kings, Ianto let them in and he called out to her, locating her in the kitchen where she was baking bread.

“Good evening Mrs King, I hope you had a pleasant day?” Ianto asked her politely.

“I did thank you Mr Jones,” she replied, her elderly eyes looking Jack up and down in undisguised appreciation. “and you are Sir?”

“Captain Jack Harkness at your service Ma'am,” Jack told her, holding out his hand as if to shake hers but when she did the same he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back gently making the woman blush.

“Captain Harkness and I still have some business to attend to,” Ianto told her. “due to it's nature we shall do so in my room where it's private but I promise he will be gone by midnight when you lock up.”

“Of course Mr Jones,” she smiled. “would you like some tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Jack answered for them.

“Then I shall bring it right up as soon as I have this in the oven,” she smiled and reached for the loaf tin.

“Thank you Mrs King,” Ianto said and ushered Jack from the kitchen and back in the hallway. “follow me, my room is right at the top of the house.”

“You weren't kidding,” Jack panted a little when they got to the top of the stairs.

“I'm sure I'll get used to it,” Ianto grinned. “it'll help keep me fit.”

“I can think of better ways to keep fit,” Jack grinned, brushing his fingers down his lovers cheek.

“Not here, that bed is far to noisy,” Ianto told him. “and I can't risk Mrs King hearing anything untoward.”

“I understand,” Jack said, kissing him softly. “but I'm sure she won't suspect anything if we just stand here and kiss.”

“Nope,” Ianto smiled, lifting his arms to wrap them around the Captains neck and then melt into his embrace as their lips met.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

By the time Mrs King reached Ianto's room both he and Jack were sat on the floor with a pile of papers that Ianto brought with him in an old briefcase, which were really just old letters, memo's and all sorts of junk he'd accumulated over the years, making sure he blanked out the dates and a few other details that would show they were from the future and to his mind, made them look more like they belonged to a spy.

“Tea,” Mrs King had called out, tapping on the door and then pushing it open.

She placed the tray on top of the chest of drawers and turned to speak to them.

“I thought you might like one of those banana's you gave me earlier,” she said with a smile. “I've put a knife on the tray so that you and the Captain care share it easily.”

“That's kind of you Mrs King,” Ianto replied, ignoring the way Jack was mouthing 'banana' at him in disbelief.

“It's nothing,” she said, bushing aside his comment. “you look busy, I'll leave you to your work.”

Jack and Ianto both thanked her and she left them too it, closing to door behind her and giving them their privacy back again.

“Where the hell did you get banana's?” Jack asked as soon as the door closed.

“I have my sources,” Ianto told him with a shrug.

“No-one can get banana's,” Jack stated, getting to his feet and picking up the yellow fruit from the tray to examine it, not quite believing it was real.” tell me the truth Ianto, are you really a black marketeer?”

“What?” No!” Ianto told him feeling a little insulted and grabbing the banana from the Captains hand. “I would never procure items for profit, anything I manage to get my hands on I will give willingly away for free.”

“Then tell me where you got the banana?” Jack asked, raising his voice a little.

“I can't and even if I could you'd never believe me,” Ianto snapped back.

“Because you're a spy for the British government,” Jack scoffed. “how do I know you're not just hiding out so that you're not called up for active service?”

“I'm exempt,” Ianto retorted. “I can't be called up, that's all I can tell you. Do I seem like the kind of person who'd do something like that? Anyway, I'm helping the country in my current job.”

“What else aren't you telling me?” Jack shot back. “Have you go a wife hidden somewhere and that's why you're hardly ever here?”

“I can promise you that at this time I don't have a wife,” Ianto told him, telling himself it was technically true as she hadn't even been born in the year he was currently in.

“At this time?” Jack asked. “That's a strange thing to say?”

“But true,” Ianto sighed, wondering how such a fantastic day had ended with them arguing, all starting over a banana of all things. “look Jack, we've had a great day, lets not end it fighting?”

Jack looked at Ianto for a moment and then at the banana in the younger man's hand before speaking.

“You're right,” Jack admitted. “this is all over a piece of fruit that we should be enjoying not arguing about, I don't really know where all my doubts came from.”

“It's understandable, I wish I could be more forthcoming about what I do,” Ianto said, peeling the banana.

“And I should be more understanding, it's not like I haven't met spy's before,” Jack conceded, taking the half of the banana he was offered by Ianto and biting off almost half of it in one go.

“Good?” Ianto asked, his face breaking into a grin at the look on the Captains face.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled, chewing the banana as if it was the best thing he had ever eaten.

Ianto took a smaller bite of his own piece and they both became silent while they ate the fruit, then after handing Jack his cup of tea they both resumed their former places on the bedroom floor.

“Do you think you'll ever settle in London?” Jack asked Ianto.

“It's not something I've ever thought about before, I guess it depends on if I say in the same career,” Ianto answered. “what about you, will you be going back to America when the war is over?”

“I was going to, but that was before I found someone that could keep me here,” Jack said, giving Ianto a grin.

“Me?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, you,” Jack replied, his grin widening.

“I think I'd like that but my life is very complicated at the moment,” Ianto said, more honestly than Jack could have ever known.

“But for now, you want to see where this might lead?” Jack asked him. “Despite the difficulties it could throw up of it's own?”

“Like the fact that what we're doing is technically illegal?” Ianto asked and Jack nodded. “Are you willing to take the risk?”

“I am if you are?” Jack answered.

“Very much so,” Ianto told him, knowing without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to give Jack up easily and wondering just how he was going to keep up a double life, especially when the baby came along.

“No more arguing then?” Jack asked.

“Nope, I hope not,” Ianto answered, shuffling across the floor to be closer to Jack.

“Just one question though?” Jack said thoughtfully.

“And what would that be?” Ianto asked him.

“Can you get me some chocolate, the plain sort?” Jack asked. “I really miss it.”

“I thought you yanks could always get your hands on things like that?” Ianto chuckled.

“Well, our chocolate is nothing like yours,” Jack shrugged.

“The I'll see what I can do,” Ianto laughed before capturing the Captains lips for a tender kiss.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

After seeing Jack off minutes before midnight so that Mrs King could lock up for the night Ianto got straight into bed and curled up into a ball under the covers to get warm, he closed his eyes and his mind went automatically back to the time they had spent in bed together.

Every brush of the Captains lips across his, every touch. The way their bodies seemed to be made for each other when Jack's cock had been buried inside his body, how it felt when he'd pounded into him. The hot, moist heat of Jack's mouth on his cock, taking him in so deeply like he'd never experienced before.

He wondered briefly for a second why he'd never been attracted to men before but then brushed it aside, not caring as his hand slid slowly over his bare thigh to stroke over his buttock, covered only by his pants and remember how Jack's hands had followed the same path.

Uncurling from the ball he had rolled into Ianto pushed a hand inside his t-shirt and skimmed his fingers over the soft curls of hair on his chest to seek out a nipple and tweak it into a hard peak, a small moan escaping from between his lips at the sensation.

Ianto pulled his other hand out from under his buttock where it still resided and rubbed the palm over his growing erection, pushing down hard while his other hand continued to work on his nipples, wishing that he was able to nip on them like the Captain had.

Needing more Ianto moved his hand to slide inside the elastic at the waist of his briefs, the tips of his fingers teasing their way down though the hairs and then over his balls, ignoring his cock while he grasped them firmly within his hand and rolled them in the palm.

With Jack's image firmly in his mind Ianto's fingers left his nipples and stroked slowly down his torso, over his chest and then stomach before grasping the waistband of his briefs and shoving them downwards, the head of his cock pushing out from their confines.

After struggling to remove them one handed for what seemed like an eternity Ianto admitted defeat and released his balls, pushing his hips up off the bed so that he could tug his pants down over his hips to his thighs and then down to his knees so that he could wriggle them to his ankles and kick them off.

With all restrictions now gone Ianto couldn't hold back any longer, his hand wrapped around his cock and he grasped it tightly, pumping it slowly. His other hand returned back to his balls, massaging them for a minute or two and then tentatively moved his lower, the tips of his finger moving between his spreading legs to sneak between his buttocks.

Chewing on his lower lip Ianto's fingertips sought out the entrance to his own body, the very place where only hours before Jack's cock had been, taking away the virginity he'd never thought about before and showing his just what pleasures he'd been missing.

His finger grazed slowly over the hole, he wasn't surprised to find that it felt a little tender and possibly a little swollen but that just excited him even more and pressing the tip of his finger against it experimentally he found it slid inside without too much resistance, still a little moist and relaxed from their earlier coupling.

“Oh shit ...” Ianto mumbled, pushing the digit further into his own arse, feeling the way he wrapped tightly around it with a heat he'd never encountered before.

The hand on his cock began moving faster and faster, the finger in his arse pushing in deeper and deeper as his mind imagined that it was Jack fucking him and pressing into him. Twisting the finger within his arse he found the area the Captain had earlier, biting down on his lip so as not to groan out loud when his finger brushed over his prostate.

Ianto's hips were moving fast, pushing down onto his finger and then thrusting his cock up into his hand, not caring that the springs of the bed were making it creak as he sought relief and turning his head sidewards he grunted his orgasm into his pillow, muffling it a little as his arse muscles clenched around his finger.

Waiting until his breathing had slowed a little Ianto slid the finger from his arse and reached out to grab his handkerchief from the pocket of his coat which was nearby, using it clean himself up as he heard the sound of footsteps moving up the stairs towards his door and then the sound of knuckles rapping on it.

“Mr Jones, are you okay?” Mrs King called out, her concern evident in his voice. “I thought I heard you call out?”

“Just a bad dream Mrs King, I'm so sorry if I disturbed you,” Ianto called back, desperately holding back the chuckled he felt building within.

“Can I get you anything, a cup of tea perhaps?” Mrs King enquired.

“Nope, I'll be fine, thank you for asking,” Ianto answered. “and thank you for your concern.”

“If you're sure Mr Jones then I'll be going back to bed?” She replied.

“I'm positive, I assure you,” Ianto told her. “goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mr Jones,” she called back and he listened to her footsteps as she descended the stairs once more and burying his head under the covers he chuckled softly to to himself as he curled back into a ball.

Closing his eyes again he tried to sleep but his mind strayed this time to Lisa and the baby, his thought whirling around as he tried to work out what he was going to do, he loved Lisa. He really did love Lisa but he also knew he had fallen for Jack. Hard. And there was no way he'd be able to give up seeing his own child. This was becoming more complicated than he could have ever imagined and by the time he finally fell asleep some hours later he was nowhere nearer to a solution of any kind. 

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The following day Ianto spent as much time with Jack as possible, they met in the pub first and chatted with Donna for a while. Ianto told Jack that during his next visit he need to get some more items that they had seen at the department store because it being Sunday all the shops were shut.

They found a café for lunch, sitting opposite each other at the table and looking like nothing more than two colleagues, friends having a meal together. Both of them finding it hard not to reach over to touch hands or give a look that might create suspicion.

They lingered a while after eating, drinking two cups of rather substandard coffee – which Ianto should have expected – before heading back out into the cold. The snow had completely vanished now but the wind had turned bitter and wrapping their coats tightly around themselves they hurried along the streets to find themselves outside the house where Ianto was lodging.

“Are you coming in?” Ianto asked Jack hopefully.

“Do you think your landlady will thing it odd?” Jack answered the younger man's question with his own.

“Nope, if she asks I shall just say we need to finish the work we started yesterday,” Ianto replied with a shrug of his shoulder and getting his door key out of his pocket, desperate to get out of the bitter cold.

Jack just gave the younger man a nod and followed him into the house, the warmth coming from the coal fire in the living room spreading through the house enough to take the chill off and Ianto called out to Mrs King.

“Mrs King, are you home?”

“I'm in the kitchen, would you like a cup of tea?” She asked, appearing at the door and spotting Jack. “And one for you Captain?”

“That would be great, thank you,” Ianto answered for both of them, looking forward to the heat of the tea to help him thaw out.

“You to go and make yourselves comfortable in the living room, get warm by the fire and I'll bring them in shortly,” Mrs King said, flapping her arms at them in a motion that indicated they should hurry along and then disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“I think she has a soft spot for you,” Jack smiled, entering the living room with Ianto and taking a seat by the fire.

“She barely knows me,” Ianto chuckled back, settling in the other chair and like Jack, rubbing his hands in the warmth the fire was giving off.

“I bet you could wrap her around your little finger if you wanted,” Jack said, his smile widening into a grin. “especially if you keep bestowing gifts of bananas on her.”

“It never hurts to make your landlady your friend,” Ianto said, winking at the Captain and then looking around when the unmistakable sound of tea cups on a tray came from the doorway and Mrs King entered the room.

“More work to do gentlemen?” She asked politely, lifting the tea pot and pouring the dark liquid into the two cups on the tray.

“I'm afraid so,” Ianto told her with a put-upon sigh.

“And on a Sunday too, what is the world coming to?” She added, tutting softly at the end of the sentence.

“I know Mrs King, but we all have to make sacrifices at this time,” Ianto said softly.

“Hmm, you're right son,” she conceded. “now, I've just finished baking a cake, would you both like to partake of a slice?”

“Is that what that lovely aroma is?” Jack said, speaking up. “I'd love a slice.”

“That would be lovely,” Ianto added politely.

Mrs King gave them a smile and hurried from the room, returning shortly with two tea plates upon which were slices of a Victoria Sponge cake with a small layer of jam in the middle and handed one each to her two guests.

“I've been saving my rations,” she said proudly. “and Mrs Jackson next door gave me a jar of home made jam that her cousin, who was visiting from the county down in Kent had given her.”

“Delicious,” Jack said through a mouthful of cake, swallowed and then apologised for speaking with his mouthful. “I'm sorry, my manners have a lot to answer for.”

“It really is the best sponge cake I've had in years,” Ianto put in before taking another bite.

Mrs King blushed a little. “I love to bake but alas the ingredients are hard to come by now, as you know.”

“I think I might be able to help you out there,” Ianto told her, pressing his fingers to the crumbs on his plate, not wanting to miss a single one. “if you're going to promise to keep feeding me your amazing cakes?”

“Really?” Mrs King asked in surprise. “flour? And butter? Sugar?”

“And real eggs,” Ianto finished for her with a grin.

“But how? Where from?” Mrs King gasped.

“I have contacts, just promise me you'll keep this to yourself?” Ianto asked, becoming more serious.

“I promise, oh my!” She exclaimed excitedly. “I won't tell a soul.”

“The I shall see what I can do,” Ianto told her, tapping the side of his nose with a finger, indicating the secretive nature of what he had promised.

“I think that deserves another slice of cake,” Mrs King said, grabbing their plates and leaving the room again.

“Can you trust her?” Jack asked him when she was out of earshot.

“I think so,” Ianto replied. “I think she knows a good thing when she hears it.”

“You need to be careful Ianto,” Jack said seriously. “wherever you're getting this stuff, can you be sure it's not black market?”

“I know it's not,” Ianto assured him. “it's all completely legitimate.”

Mrs King then bustled back in with more cake and handed it to them.

“I'm going to have tea with a friend, I'll be gone from a few hours,” she informed them. “please feel free to stay in this room in the warm to conduct your work, that room of yours is rather chilly at this time of year, as you must have noticed.”

“I was wondering if you had a hot water bottle I could borrow tonight?” Ianto asked.

“I'm sure there's a spare one somewhere, I'll locate it for you when I return later,” she replied. “have you eaten?”

“We had lunch,” Ianto answered. “and your lovely cake.”

“If you get hungry there bread and the makings of sandwiches in the kitchen,” she told them. “I must be going or I'll be late.”

“That you Mrs King and have a good time with your friend,” Ianto told her, the woman hurrying off out the room again and a few minutes later they heard the front door close as she left.

“A few hours to ourselves in the warm,” Jack smiled. “whatever shall we do with ourselves?”

“I'm sure we can think of something,” Ianto smiled back and pushed the last bit of his cake into his mouth.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Sitting curled in each others arms in front of the roaring fire they sat watching the flames while they talked.

“I have to go away for a few days tomorrow,” Ianto said more than a little sadly, knowing he needed to get home for when Lisa arrived back. “don't ask me why, you know I won't be able to tell you.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Jack replied, stealing a brief kiss from his lovers lips before continuing. “but I wish I could just keep you here in my arms.”

“And I wish I never had to leave this place,” Ianto told him, feeling Jack's grip in his tighten just a little. “I need to go up to the West End first thing in the morning, before I head off to purchase cutlery from that department store, I promised my sister.”

“I can help you with that, I'm not due back on base until tomorrow evening,” Jack informed him. “do you think Mrs King will be back soon?”

“I have no idea,” Ianto admitted. “but she's already been gone an hour so anything is possible.”

“Then we should make the most of the little time we have left,” Jack suggested. “we could go up to your room?”

“Dare we take the risk?” Ianto asked back, wanting to more than anything but not sure they should.

“We can stop, if we hear her return,” Jack told him.

“Lets hurry then,” Ianto replied, pulling away and out of his lovers arms to get to his feet with Jack following suit and then both of them ran full tilt up the stairs to Ianto's room, closing the door firmly behind them.

“I've never felt like this about anyone else,” Ianto admitted, wrapping his arms around the Captains neck, letting Jack pull him close. “I feel like I never want to be away from you, that there would be nothing better than us being left alone and never having to get out of bed except to eat or use the bathroom.”

“You talk too much, you know that, don't you?” Jack chuckled softly.

“A little, maybe, sometimes,” Ianto answered with a soft smile.

Jack pressed his lips to his lovers, small butterfly kisses to them until Ianto tightened his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him more furiously. Ianto's lips parted and his tongue darted out, easily slipping into the inviting warmth of his lovers and kissed him hard.

His fingers slipped into the strands of his lovers hair, tangling in them as the kissed deepened. Their teeth clashed, their lips bruising and their bodies pressing so close to each other that it was like they were one person.

“Jack,” Ianto gasped huskily then they dragged their mouth apart to gulp down much needed oxygen, their erections pressing against each other through the fabric of their trousers. “touch me.”

Pulling back enough to find his goal Jack wordlessly pressed the palm of his hand against the hardness of his lovers cock through the fabric, massaging it while the younger man let out soft moans of encouragement.

“Please,” Ianto murmured, releasing his arms from around the Captains neck to open his own belt and unfasten and unzip his trousers.

With expertise Jack managed his own belt and trouser fastening with one hand, the other still firmly pressed to Ianto's cock, moving it to slid inside and under the other man's briefs and grasp his cock firmly, taking Ianto's hand in his own and guiding it onto his own pants.

Ianto clamped his mouth to Jack's throat, sucking hard on the tender skin as their hands began to move in unison on each others erections. His teeth grazing the skin and leaving a large purple mark when he released the area from his mouth, searching out his lovers mouth.

One arm wrapped around each others waist to support themselves they kissed, wet, messy kisses while they hands moved faster and faster, wanking each other hard, their trousers and briefs pooled around their knees, both of them lost completely in satisfying the other.

“Gonna … come ...” Jack panted, pulling his mouth away and throwing his head back.

“Come for me, I want to feel you come,” Ianto urged, his hand picking up it's pace even more and feeling the small, tell-tale pulsations within the flesh of the cock in in it.

“Almost ...” Jack groaned. “Oh god … urghhhhh!”

With a long strangled groan of pleasure Jack came, his come spurting out in an arch over his own belly and down onto this lovers hand in warm, white streams as his orgasm hit full force.

“Faster,” Ianto said breathlessly, his own orgasm nearing.

Jack increased the speed of his own actions, pumping the younger man's cock faster and faster until he was rewarded with his lovers own cry of ecstasy and the warmth of his come coating his own hand.

Resting their foreheads against each others they couldn't help the satisfied smiled that crossed their faces.

“We should clean up,” Ianto said reluctantly, knowing that his landlady could return at any time.

“I guess,” Jack sighed, releasing his lovers now flaccid cock and lifting his hand to his mouth he licked his fist clean.

Tentatively Ianto copied his actions, finding the taste a little strange but not much different to his own from when Jack had kissed him after he'd come in his mouth and drank down every drop. They finished cleaning up with the handkerchiefs Ianto provided and had barely fastened their trousers when they heard the sound of the front door opening, announcing the arrival of Mrs King returning home.

“If she asks we've been working,” Ianto stated. “perhaps we should go down and offer Mrs King a cup of tea and then go and visit Donna at the pub for a while?”

“I like that idea,” Jack smiled. “I could do with a drink after that.”

“Lets get going then,” Ianto smiled back, picking up his wallet and leading the way downstairs.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

The following morning found Ianto and Jack back in the department store to buy the cutlery Ianto required, along with some salt and paper shakers he spotted on the way to find the ones he required. He had just paid for his purchases when the loud siren that marked the beginning of an air raid began to sound.

“It's the middle of the day,” Jack grumbled. “it's bad enough when they're just doing it at night!”

“Lets just get to safety,” Ianto replied, holding his packages tightly as they followed the other guests down into the shops basement where it was kitted out for such an occasion with chairs and the means to make tea.

“Tea for everyone?” One of the shop assistants asked.

A rounding chorus of 'please' filled the room and at that moment it realised why he recognised the young woman, it was Rose Tyler whom Jack had introduced him to the last time they had been to the shop. She and another assistant made enough cups of tea for all the people in the basement and then she sat herself down next to Jack and Ianto.

“Back again?” She asked with a cheerful smile, despite all the muffled noises of bombs dropping that they could hear from outside.

“I needed some more items,” Ianto explained, nodding towards the packages beside his feet.

“We couldn't have timed it worse if we'd tried,” Jack added with a wry smile.

“At least we'll be safe down here, this basement is solid,” Rose explained. “Jack, why don't you sing something?”

“You sing?” Ianto asked him, wide eyed.

“You've not told your friend everything about you?” Rose asked in a whisper with an emphasis on the word friend and a wink causing Ianto to blush slightly.

“Almost,” Jack grinned at her.

“Perhaps it's for the best,” Rose added with a chuckle. “well, how about a song?”

“There's no music,” Jack protested.

“There's an old piano under that dust sheet at the other end of the room, if we ask someone might know how to play,” Rose suggested.

“I can,” Ianto said before he realised what he had just let himself in for.

“You do? That's wonderful,” Rose said with a beaming smile. “Do you sing too?”

“A little,” Ianto admitted. “but I think I'll leave that to Jack.”

“We'll see,” Rose laughed and then clapped her hands to quieten everyone. “ladies and gentlemen, the Captain here has agreed to give us a song and his friend Mr Jones will accompany him on the piano.”

“I don't have any music,” Ianto hissed at her.

“Not a problem, Mary, is that sheet music still down here?” Rose asked another assistant.

“It's in a box under the piano,” Mary answered, moving to the said piano and pulling the dust sheet off to reveal what appeared to be a rather battered looking upright piano.

“That's seen better days!” Ianto exclaimed softly.

“Maybe so,” Mary smiled. “but it still plays like a dream.”

“Okay, okay, lets see what there is,” Ianto said with a resigned sigh, moving from his seat to the piano, followed by Jack and riffling through the sheet music in the box and finding songs he had heard of but never played. “Jack, what do you fancy singing?”

“Something cheerful,” one of the ladies in the basement called out and a murmur of agreement filled the room.

“This seems perfect,” Jack grinned at him, handing him the sheet music for 'Yes! We Have No Banana's' and caused Ianto to laugh loudly.

“Okay, it looks easy enough,” Ianto agreed, placed the sheet music on the piano and took his seat. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Jack answered, getting ready to sing after the intro.

_There's a fruit store on our street_   
_It's run by a Greek._   
_And he keeps good things to eat_   
_But you should hear him speak!_

_When you ask him anything, he never answers "no"._   
_He just "yes"es you to death,_   
_And as he takes your dough, he tells you..._

At this point everyone in the basement joined in.

_"Yes! We have no bananas_   
_We have no bananas today!!_   
_We have string beans and onions, cabBAges and scallions_   
_And all kinds of fruit and say_   
_We have an old fashioned toMAHto_   
_A Long Island poTAHto, but_

_Yes! We have no bananas_   
_We have no bananas today!"_

_Business got so good for him that he wrote home today,_   
_"Send me Pete and Nick and Jim; I need help right away."_   
_When he got them in the store, there was fun, you bet._   
_Someone asked for "sparrow grass"_   
_and then the whole quartet_   
_All answered:_

Once again the assembled people joined in, all singing all happily.

_"Yes, we have no bananas_   
_We have-a no bananas today._   
_Just try those coconuts_   
_Those wall-nuts and doughnuts_   
_There ain't many nuts like they._   
_We'll sell you two kinds of red herring,_   
_Dark brown, and ball-bearing._   
_But yes, we have no bananas_   
_We have no bananas today."_

When the song finished there was a loud cheer and the chant for more.

Ianto went through the sheet music again and Jack picked '(They'll Be Blue Birds Over) The White Cliffs Of Dover'

This time when Jack began to sing a complete hush filled the room.

_There'll be bluebirds over_   
_The white cliffs of Dover_   
_Tomorrow_   
_Just you wait and see_   
_I'll never forget the people I met_   
_Braving those angry skies_   
_I remember well as the shadows fell_   
_The light of hope in their eyes_   
_And though I'm far away_   
_I still can hear them say_   
_Bombs up..._   
_But when the dawn comes up_   
_There'll be bluebirds over_   
_The white cliffs of Dover_   
_Tomorrow_   
_Just you wait and see_   
_There'll be love and laughter_   
_And peace ever after_   
_Tomorrow_   
_When the world is free_   
_The shepherd will tend his sheep_   
_The valley will bloom again_   
_And Jimmy will go to sleep_   
_In his own little room again_   
_There'll be bluebirds over_   
_The white cliffs of Dover_   
_Tomorrow_   
_Just you wait and see_   
_There'll be bluebirds over_   
_The white cliffs of Dover_   
_Tomorrow_   
_Just you wait and see..._

And Jack and Ianto got another round of applause at the end, almost drowning out the sound of the all clear siren. The basement was then filled with the sound of scraping chairs against the concrete floor as everyone got ready yo leave it and get back to their lives.

When they emerged from the shop they we're filled with shock at the state of the building just fifty yards or so away that had been flattened by a bomb, wishing he could just grab Jack and hold him Ianto felt his eyes fill with tears at the sight of a body being pulled from the wreckage by firemen.

“I have to get out of here,” Ianto told Jack, his voice strained with emotion. “I need a stiff drink.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Jack answered, taking his arm in the way of a caring friend and leading him away from the carnage and in the direction of Donna's pub, hoping they would find a taxi soon.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Ianto finally dragged himself away from Jack in the middle afternoon after a drink and a long chat with him and Donna in the pub, it took a while for him to convince Jack not to walk him to his destination and he hated lying to him but he was finally alone and back in his coffee shop.

He stowed the items he had purchased in the store room and then headed to the main area where he was pleasantly surprised to find that Eddie had made good progress on the interior, the flooring had been laid and there was the beginnings of the counters for the coffee machines and service.

Finding himself smiling for the first time since leaving the store earlier Ianto headed back home, finding the scent of roast chicken filling the house when he entered.

“Lisa? You're home?” Ianto called out, hanging his coat in the hall and toeing off his shoes.

“Kitchen,” she called back. “dinner won't be long, you timed that well.”

“I must have sensed your cooking,” Ianto told her with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek, wanting nothing to appear out of the ordinary, before looking at her closely. “are you okay? You look tired?”

“It's been a busy few days,” Lisa explained, perching on one of the kitchen chairs. “and … I had a bit of a scare, with the baby.”

“A scare? What kind of scare?” Ianto asked, genuinely concerned for his wife and their child.

“I had pains,” she answered, her eyes filling with tears. “I thought I was losing the baby, I really did.”

“But your didn't? You're not?” Ianto asked, his eyes dropping to her belly which seemed more rounded that he remembered.

“No, the owner of the factory called an ambulance for me and they rushed me in for a scan,” Lisa replied. “they did blood tests, and urine tests … so many tests but they couldn't find anything wrong but ...”

“But what? If there's nothing wrong why a but?” Ianto asked, feeling a little scared for their unborn baby.

“The scan showed that I'm further ahead than I thought,” Lisa explained. “which they would have discovered in my routine scan next week but at least now I know, even if it does give me less time to get everything sorted before the baby comes.”

“How far ahead?” Ianto asked.

“By my dates I thought I was about thirteen weeks, according to the scan I'm more like seventeen or eighteen weeks,” Lisa replied. “hence the baby belly beginning to show.”

“Four weeks out, is that normal?” Ianto frowned.

“Apparently it's not unheard of,” Lisa sighed. “there's one other thing, I know the sex of the baby, do you want to know?”

“I … nope … well, maybe,” Ianto stuttered. “oh bloody hell, yes, tell me!”

Lisa smiled. “It's a girl, we're going to have a daughter.”

“A girl?” Ianto said, a huge smile crossing his face as he placed his hand on his wife's belly and felt a small kick. “Wow, that makes it seem somehow more real, a little daughter of my own.”

“We could forget dinner and celebrate?” Lisa suggested with a coy look.

“No skipping meals,” Ianto told her firmly. “you need to look after yourself and our daughter, dinner first and then you need to have a relaxing bath and then bed.”

“You'll join me? In bed?” Lisa asked him. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too,” Ianto replied, confused over the feelings he still had for his wife, wanting so much to be with Jack but feeling the need to be with his wife who carried his child. “lets eat, you stay there and I'll dish up the dinner.”

“Thanks Ianto,” Lisa said gratefully.

After their meal Ianto ran Lisa and bath and settled her in the water, he left her there to relax and unwind while he got himself a large glass of brandy and settled in front of the television, not taking any notice of what was actually on the screen while he tried to work out his feelings for his wife and his lover.

It didn't take him long to come to the realisation that although he loved Lisa he wasn't in love with her any more, not that it helped that much as he knew he didn't want to lose out on seeing his child born or growing up.

He felt guilty for the way he was treating her, even though she knew nothing of his affair and that there was no chance of her even bumping into the Captain and just as guilty for lying to Jack, pretending that he was free and single.

He was in love with Jack but he knew he could never leave his own time to live in the 1940's and lose his child, but on the other hand he knew he couldn't stop travelling back to see Jack. Feeling more like he was cheating on Jack than with his wife he waited until she was out of the bath and in bed for a while before venturing upstairs, relieved to find her asleep.

Ianto closed the bedroom door softly and went to the bathroom, he locked the door and stripped off his clothes. Looking in the bathroom mirror there was no mistaking that the bruise on his neck was a love bite, it was fading but still far too obvious for Lisa to be able to catch sight of.

He showered quickly, trying not to think of the Captains hands on his body as he washed, towelled himself dry and pulled on his pyjama's and dressing gown. Checking in the mirror he knew that the dressing down was useless at hiding the mark on his neck and opening the bathroom cabinet he pulled out the box of plasters, selecting a large one he fixed it over the love bite and decided to come up with an explanation by the morning for it.

Eventually he could put it off no longer and went back to their bedroom, slid carefully into the bed beside his wife and tried to sleep knowing it wouldn't be easy. He knew he couldn't go on like this forever. 

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Waking Ianto turned onto his side and watched his sleeping wife, his eyes moving down over the covers to where they covered her huge bump, the swollen belly that held their baby daughter safe until she was ready to be born into the world and their arms.

Not for the first time he thought back to the morning some months ago when he had lied so blatantly to her about the large plaster he had on his neck, the lie about him catching it on a half made shelf in the coffee shop slipping from his lips so easily and her accepting it without question while his fingers touched it knowing the love bite beneath was still prominent on the skin.

He had told himself that very morning that he needed to make the decision as to where his life should go, that he should admit to Lisa that he didn't love her any more and that he had found someone else. But finding the right time to tell her this never seemed to have arisen, and even now they were living their lives as if everything was normal.

Ianto was sure Lisa had no idea that he was carrying on a double life, not that she could ever have proved it when the person he was having the affair with wasn't of their time and indeed most probably dead – he had never plucked up the courage to check the records to see if Captain Jack Harkness had survived the war, let alone lived to a ripe old age.

And if the truth be told he was scared to leave his real time and move completely into the past to be with the man he loved. That morning, when they had emerged from the basement of the department store and found one of the nearby buildings flattened by a bomb had shook him to the core, the reality of the war hitting in out of the blue.

So, here he was, still living with Lisa, working in his now thriving coffee shop and visiting Jack for snatched hours here and there when he could get away. Lisa's pregnancy had taken it's toll on her and he found it easy to use her tiredness and lack of energy to avoid any intimacy with his wife, indulging with Jack instead when they had the chance and unable to stop the feeling of guilt later, once he was back home with his wife.

With a small sigh Ianto slid carefully out of the bed, pulled his dressing gown on and headed down to the kitchen to turn the coffee maker on to brew while he visited the bathroom. The coffee was ready when he returned, he poured himself a large mug full and carried it outside onto the small patio at the back of the house and sat in the warmth of the early morning sun while he tried to work out how he was going to tell his wife that he was leaving her, pregnant with their child and feeling like a complete bastard.

“Hey, is there any for me?” Lisa's voice came from behind him and he turned to smile at her.

“You know you shouldn't really,” Ianto told her.

“One cup a day isn't going to harm either of us,” Lisa told him, her hand rubbing over her bump, then frowned at her husband. “are you okay?”

“Sure, why?” Ianto asked, not realising that a sad look had come over his face.

“You look sad, has something happened?” Lisa asked him.

“No, nope, nothing. Everything is fine,” Ianto assured her, getting to his feet. “come on, sit down and I'll get you that coffee.”

“Something is wrong, isn't it Ianto?” Lisa said seriously. “I've been trying to pretend for months now that everything has been okay between us, but I know I'm not imagining it. You can't even bring yourself to touch me, I'm lucky if I get a kiss on the cheek these days.”

“You're pregnant and tired Lisa, you need to rest,” Ianto said gently, kicking himself mentally for not talking the opportunity to admit everything.

“Yes, Ianto. Pregnant, not dead or unfeeling,” Lisa told her, feeling tears beginning to pick at her eyes, all her emotions of the last few months trying to bubble to the surface. “Yes, I have been tired but I still need to he held, feel loved Ianto and … Ianto, do you still love me?”

“Yep. Of course I do Lisa and I always will no matter what happens,” Ianto replied, taking her hands in his.

“What do you mean by that? Whatever happens? What are you trying to tell me Ianto?” Lisa asked, firing the questions at him.

“I … look, I need to get to work Lisa but I promise we'll talk tonight,” Ianto replied quickly, knowing he needed the day to work out finally how he was going to break it to her. “I'll come home early tonight and we'll talk properly.”

“What aren't you telling me Ianto?” Lisa asked, her eyes shining with tears.

“Tonight, I have to go,” Ianto answered, rushing back indoors and dressing quickly.

When he got back downstairs he could see her still sitting outside on the patio, he couldn't see her face and with any last remaining courage abandoning him he grabbed his keys and bolted for the door knowing that his marriage would be over that evening.

After hearing the front door close Lisa headed indoor and with tears streaming down her face she picked up the phone and dialled.

“Gwen,” she sobbed out her friends name. “can I come 'round?”

“It's Ianto, I'll explain when I get there,” she added. “no, I need to get out of the house, I'll come to you.”

“I won't drive, I promise, I'll get the bus,” she assured her friend. “I just need to dress and I'll be on my way, I'll be there within the hour.”

“Thank you, bye,” she told her friend and then cut the call, dropping the phone onto the floor and not caring she made it up to the bathroom before her sobs hit her full force.

Ianto opened up the coffee shop and waited for the two members of staff to arrive for the morning shift, once they were there he told them that he needed to pop out for a while but would be back by lunchtime knowing they were both capable of holding the fort and with a heavy heart headed off to find Jack.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

“Donna, are you there?” Ianto called out, banging on the wooden pub door with his fist. “It's me, Ianto, Donna?”

“Hold ya horses!” Donna's voice came back to him a second or two later and he heard the sound of the keys being turned in the locks and the bolts being slid back, then the door opened.

“I never expected you back so soon,” Donna said, standing aside so that Ianto could enter the pub. “Jack told me you wouldn't be back for a week or so.”

“I didn't think I would be, but things change,” Ianto answered, taking a seat on a stool by the bar. “I need to get hold of Jack.”

“He usually comes in at lunchtime, you know that,” Donna replied. “but there's no way of getting hold of him at the base, they don't pass on personal calls.”

“But this is important,” Ianto stated, feeling frustrated.

“I know love, but all you can do is wait and see if he turns up,” Donna replied, placing her hand on his arm in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “how about a nice cup of tea?”

“Tea?” Ianto asked, unable to stop the small chuckle he emitted.

“What's so funny about tea?” Donna asked, planting her hands on her hips.

“Nothing, it's just that everyone thinks that it will cure anything,” Ianto shrugged with a smile playing on his lips.

“Well, it's brought a smile to your face,” Donna smirked. “so, tea? Yes?”

“Yep, go on,” Ianto agreed and followed her through the bar and into her kitchen while she put the kettle on.

*~*~*

After showering Lisa pulled herself together as best she could and dressed quickly in her most comfortable clothes, slipping her feet into shoes that didn't need lacing or buckling she grabbed her coat and bag and headed out the house and down to the bus stop to wait for the number nine, which would take her just one street away from Gwen's.

Half way through her journey Lisa's mobile beeped in her bag, hoping it was a text from Ianto she pulled it out quickly only to find it was from her friend, checking up on her.

'Hi Lisa, just making sure you're okay and on your way? If not I can still come to yours? Let me know, Gwen xx'

'On my way now, will be there in about ten minutes, put the kettle on, Lisa xx' she sent back and replaced the phone back in her bag, watching out the window for her stop and trying not the think about the last conversation she had had with her husband.

When Lisa stepped off the bus she lifted the hood of her coat against the rain that had begun to fall softly, turned left and walked a couple of hundred yards before stopping at the kerb to cross the road. She waited until the bus had pulled away and then stepped off the kerb, not seeing the car that sped around the corner, she was unconscious moments after she hit the road.

*~*~*

“He's not coming, is he?” Ianto sighed, glancing at his watch again, the time now gone three in the afternoon.

“He's not expecting you, he's no reason to come here,” Donna said gently.

“But he doesn't only come here to see me, does he?” Ianto asked.

“No, but his visits are less frequent when you're not around,” Donna answered. “I'm sorry Ianto, I wish I would help.”

“I … need to get … back, would you do me a favour please?” Ianto asked and Donna nodded. “If Jack comes in, let him know I was here and that I'll be back soon, I can't promise when … things are a little complicated, but I will be back.”

“What's wrong Ianto? Tell me, perhaps I can help?” Donna asked.

“Nope, no-one can sort out this mess but me,” Ianto replied, getting to his feet. “I … someone's … no, I have to go, just pass my message on, please?”

“Of course,” Donna agreed, letting Ianto go without trying to stop him or force the issue.

Ianto ran from the pub, back into the alleyway and through the time portal back to his time. The coffee shop was almost full to the brim, his staff running it as seamlessly as always. He handed one of them the keys and asked them to lock up for him, telling them to drop the keys through his letter box and then left, intending to go home and talk to Lisa.

Taking his mobile from his pocket he checked it just as it beeped with a text message and discovered it was one of over twenty from both Gwen and Rhys, along with almost the same number of missed called and three messages on his answer phone.

He got into his car and listened to the first message, feeling like all the blood was draining from his body as he listened to Rhys voice.

“Ianto, where are you? Stupid question! Look mate, it's Lisa, she's been in an accident,” There was a small pause and then his mate continued. “she's in Cardiff general, I won't lie to you mate, she's in a bad way. Just get there, okay? Soon.”

Ianto cut the call, tears streaming down his face as he pushed the key into the ignition and started the car. Putting it into gear he pulled away from the kerb and somehow managed to make his way to the hospital, scared of what he would find. 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

“I'm looking for my wife, Lisa Jones,” Ianto told the woman on the front desk frantically. “she's been in an accident, can you tell me where she is?”

“I'll just check for you Sir,” she replied, tapping on the keys of the computer before her. “she's on Branmar Ward, you need to go through the double doors just over there and follow the yellow line, you can't miss it.”

“Thank you,” Ianto called out to her, already heading for the double doors, practically running along the corridors which the yellow line marked on the floor took him until he came to another set of double doors with the wards name above them and a smaller sign beside them that said 'Press Bell Once'.

Ianto pressed the bell, leaving his finger on it for a little longer than he should have, releasing it when a young nurse appeared and opened the door.

“Can I help you Sir?” She enquired.

“My wife, I was told she was here,” Ianto replied hurriedly. “she was in an accident, she's pregnant, Lisa … Lisa Jones.”

“Mr Jones, we've been trying to contact you,” the nurse said, allowing him entry to the ward. “I'm afraid your wife's condition is serious and the doctor will want to speak to you before you see her.”

“Can't I see her first?” Ianto asked, trying to peer into the side rooms as they walked through the ward but he couldn't see anything.

“It's best if the doctor speaks to you first, just through here,” the nurse told him, indicating a room on their right where a young black woman in a white coat was sat behind her desk.

“Doctor Martha Jones, this is Lisa Jones' husband, Ianto,” the nurse told her.

“Thank you Sara,” the woman smiled and then to Ianto. “please, take a seat.”

Ianto sat on the hard plastic chair opposite her feeling scared for Lisa and their unborn daughter.

“My Jones, I'm sorry to have to tell you that your wife is in a very bad way,” she told him gently. “she was hit by a car travelling at over fifty miles and hour. From the witness details it appears that she was tossed into the air and landed head first on the road, I'm afraid that all of our tests show that she has no brain activity.”

“No brain activity?” Ianto asked, not really taking in what she was telling him. “Is she dead then? What about the baby, our daughter?”

“We are keeping Lisa alive with the help of machines but she cannot breathe for herself,” Martha continued. “your daughter by some miracle seems to be completely unharmed and although it's a little early, we intend to deliver her by caesarean section in the next few hours before the placenta begins to fail to give her the best chance in life.”

“My wife can't breathe?” Ianto asked. “she is dead then?”

“To all intents and purposes, yes,” Martha answered, her own eyes moistening at the look in the young man's eyes. “I'm so sorry Mr Jones, we did all we could but the brain damage was too severe.”

“Please, I need to see her,” Ianto said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“Of course, come with me,” Martha told him, standing and moving around her desk, leading him from her office and to one of the side rooms he had passed with the curtains closed.

She opened the door and let him lead the way in, watched him for a moment or two and then closed the door again quietly, leaving him alone with his wife.

Ianto walked slowly towards the bed, his mind trying to block out all the machines that surrounded his wife and the electronic sounds the emitted. He stood at her bedside and looked down, apart from the large bandage that was wrapped around her head she looked like she was sleeping – if he ignored the tube that was fed into her mouth.

He reached out with his hand and placed it upon her swollen belly, rewarded with a kick of their unborn child and at that point he broke down completely. Ianto sank down into the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his while his sobs became loud, all sorts of jumbled feelings spiralling around in his head.

It was some minutes later when he began to calm a little and began to talk to her still body. 

“I'm so sorry Lisa, I'm so sorry. If only I had stayed and talked to you this morning you would have been safe at home,” Ianto said, his voice hitching with his emotions. “I do love you Lisa, I always will … I've been so confused these past months and none of this was your fault. You didn't deserve me, I never intended to be unfaithful to you, I really didn't. It just happened and I thought I could live two separate lives, I thought it would be easy with you both being in different eras.”

With that Ianto broke off for a second before continuing.

“But I was wrong, I was hurting you and lying to him … yes, a him Lisa … is that worse than my having an affair with another woman? I'll never know because I'm a coward and didn't take the chance to confess when I had one.” he continued. “I didn't lie when I said I loved you though, you have to believe that. It's just … I'm not in love with you any more, there I said it … oh Lisa, Lisa ...”

With that Ianto lost control of his emotions again, burying his face into her arm as she let his tears pour freely down his face with one hand on her belly, feeling his daughter still so full of life within her mothers still body.

A tap on the door caused him to lift his head sometime later and the young nurse who'd let him into the ward opened the door.

“I'm sorry Mr Jones, we need to get Lisa ready for the caesarean, your daughter needs to enter the world,” she told him gently.

“But she's only thirty six weeks pregnant, it's too early,” Ianto stated, scared for his unborn child.

“It's not that early, she might need to spend some time in the Special Care Unit but she'll be fine,” the nurse replied. “would you like to see her as soon as she's delivered?”

“Yep, yes,” Ianto nodded.

“Come with me, I'll take you to the waiting room,” she told him. “can I get you anything, a cup of tea? Coffee?”

“No, I'm fine thanks,” Ianto answered, following her until they arrived at an area filled with seats near two of the operating theatres.

“If you're sure?” She asked him and Ianto nodded. “Okay, take a seat and you should be meeting your daughter within the next twenty minutes.”

“What about … about Lisa … after the baby's born, will she ...” Ianto choked on the rest of the words, unable to get them out.

“We won't turn off the life support until you're ready for us to do so,” the nurse assured him. “you can see her again later.”

“Okay, thank you,” Ianto replied, sinking down onto one of the seats as his tears began to flow once more.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Ianto lifted his head from it's position of resting in his hands when he heard the now familiar voice of the nurse and his eyes widened at the sight of the wrapped up bundle in her arms.

“Would you like to meet your daughter?” She continued, giving him a smile.

“She's … she's okay?” Ianto asked hesitantly, getting to his feet as she walked towards him.

“She's fine, if a little small,” she told him, passing the newborn into his waiting arms. “she weighs six pounds and one ounce, which is good considering that she a month early and she's breathing on her own. She will need to go to the Special Care Baby Unit though, so they can keep an eye on her as she may not have her feeding reflex yet.”

“Feeding reflex?” Ianto asked, half listening to the nurse as he gazed down at the small baby in his arms. “What does that mean?”

“That she's not able to feed for herself yet, but we'll tube feed her until she's ready,” the nurse assured him. “it's a common part of being this early.”

“She's so small,” Ianto said softly, the baby mewing quietly in his arms, a tear sliding down his cheek to drip onto the pale pink blanket she was wrapped in. “she … she looks so like her mum.”

“Would you like to talk to someone, there are people qualified to help,” the nurse asked him gently. “can we call someone to come and be with you?”

“I'm fine … but … my sister, Rhiannon,” Ianto answered. “can you call my sister?”

“I'll do it now, you have her number?” The nurse asked.

“It's in my mobile,” Ianto replied, pulling it out with his free hand and giving it to her. “feel free to use my mobile to call her.”

“I'll have to take the baby to SCBU once I've made the call, they want to monitor her,” the nurse explained. “I'll be back in a few minutes.”

Ianto nodded and sank back down onto the chair he'd been waiting in, taking in every detail of his new daughters features. Her eyes were tightly closed but she had skin the colour of milky coffee and her nose and chin were definitely that of her mothers, with his eyes being blue and Lisa's being brown he knew they could be either colour but he would have to wait and see.

“Rhiannon is on her way,” the nurse informed him when she returned to the waiting room a couple of minutes later. “she said she'll be here in twenty minutes. I need to take baby Jones to SCBU now, does she have a name?”

Ianto nodded. “Lisa and I agreed … agreed that we wanted to call her Genevieve, Jenni for short.”

“That's beautiful,” she smiled at him, holding out her hands to take the infant. “you can visit her in SCBU whenever you want, do you wish to come with us now?”

“I'll go outside and wait for Rhiannon, then we'll come and see her together,” Ianto replied, standing and carefully passing Jenni to the nurse, kissing the infant softly on the forehead before she carried her away.

Ianto rushed through the corridors, back the way he had come earlier and out into the fresh air, gulping down lungfuls as he lent back against the hospital wall wondering how the hell he was going to take care of a baby on his own. When he'd gone to find Jack earlier he'd been desperate to know if he was making the right decision, the decision to leave his wife and possibly his own thriving business to move completely into the war torn era that his lover lived. To see what the Captains reaction would be if he had told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, to never leave again. But what now? Would be be going to see him to tell him it was over, that he could never see him again? Without any real explanation as to why?

“Want a fag mate, it looks like you might need one?” A voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Ianto looked to his left to see a man, a little older than himself offering him a cigarette. Ianto was about to refuse, having not smoked since he was seventeen but found himself taking it along with the offered lighter and taking a long drag moments later.

“Thanks,” Ianto said, taking another, shorter drag and feeling himself beginning to calm down a little.

“Want to talk about it?” The man asked.

“Not really,” Ianto answered, handing him back his lighter just as he spotted his sister marching towards him.

She snatched the cigarette from his hand, dropped it on the floor and flattened it under her shoe.

“Nothing is worth taking up that disgusting habit again,” she told him bluntly, then watched him crumble before her.

Rhiannon wrapped her arms around her brother and let him sob into her shoulder knowing that she needed to do everything she could to be there for him now and in the coming future.

“It's going to be okay, I promise,” she told him, her hand rubbing his back comfortingly. “I can help take care of the baby … is Lisa … has she …?”

“She's still on life support,” Ianto managed to sob into her neck. “they … they need my permission to turn it off … I don't know if I can do that ...”

“Shhh, it's okay,” Rhiannon assured him. “I'm here with you now, you don't have to face anything alone.”

Ianto lifted his head and looked to her eyes to find them glistening with her own unshed tears, his own still falling down his face to drip onto her coat.

“Would you like to see the baby, she's beautiful?” He asked her, wiping at his face with his sleeves.

“She would be, with you two as her parents,” Rhiannon replied with a smile, handing him a handkerchief from her handbag. “yes, take me to see you daughter.”

“ Genevieve, we agreed on Genevieve,” Ianto told her, releasing his sister from his hold and taking her hand. “Jenni for short.”

“Lead the way,” Rhiannon told him and they walked back into the hospital hand in hand.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

“She's so small,” Ianto stated, looking down at the infant lying in the perspex cot before them and then explained. “she doesn't have her feeding reflex yet, that's what the tube is for, they explained that to me.”

“But she's okay otherwise?” Rhiannon asked, slipping her finger into the baby's grasp.

“She's perfect,” Ianto replied with a small smile. “she looks just like her mum, don't you think?”

“She does,” Rhiannon replied. “she's going to have all the boys after her when she's older.”

“Rhi … I don't know what to do?” Ianto said, turning to his sister, his eyes glistening as tears began to fill them once more. “I don't even know what to do with a baby, it's not like I spent a lot of time with David and Mica when they were small.”

“Or since for that matter,” Rhiannon retorted a little sharply and then softened. “I'm sorry, look, lets go and find a coffee and talk.”

“Hospital coffee?” Ianto asked with more than a hint of disdain in his voice.

“No, there's a coffee shop down the road, I'm sure theirs will be marginally drinkable for even a coffee snob like you,” Rhiannon answered with a wink. “come on.”

Less than fifteen minutes later they were sat in the coffee shop, both of them nursing large hot chocolates, complete with whipped cream and sprinkles while they talked.

“Have you got all the baby stuff ready?” Rhiannon asked him. “cot, bath, nappies, clothes and everything?”

Ianto nodded. “Lisa insisted that we had everything ready, the only thing I need to collect is the pram. She insisted that it was unlucky to have pram in the house until the baby arrive, damn lot of good that did us.”

“You'll have to think about child care, will you get a child minder? I'm guessing that you can trust your staff to look after the coffee shop so that you could maybe work part time? Would you like me to take care of her, I mean I brought up my two okay, didn't I? I want to help if I can Ianto.” Rhiannon said, not sure that her brother had even thought that far ahead.

“I have no idea Rhi … it's not that simple ...” Ianto paused, tears sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto his clothes. “I … today I was considering telling Lisa … telling her that I was leaving her for someone else.”

“Someone else?” Rhiannon hissed. “Your wife was pregnant and you were fucking someone else?”

“I never planned it, it just happened,” Ianto tried to explain. “I never thought I would ever be unfaithful to her.”

“Well, that solves it then,” Rhiannon snorted. “you can shack up with your fancy woman now and be one happy family with little Jenni.”

“It's not … not a woman,” Ianto said slowly, watching for her reaction.

“I know you … experimented when you were younger but … I thought you decided you were straight and now you're shagging men?” Rhiannon asked him, flabbergasted.

“Not men, just him,” Ianto told her. “It was like I couldn't help myself … and they are from totally different worlds. I really thought I could live a double life, there is no way they would ever been able to meet but as time went by I realised that although I loved Lisa, I wasn't in love with her any more.”

“And you love this man?” Rhiannon asked.

“Jack … yep,” Ianto nodded, looking her in the eye. “but now … I don't how he's going to react to me having a baby, if he even wants children. Or if it's even possible for us to all be together.”

“He didn't know your wife was pregnant?” Rhiannon frowned.

“He didn't know I was married,” Ianto admitted to his sister, feeling more than a little ashamed.

“Oh Ianto … you're my brother and I love you but … you've got yourself into a huge mess,” Rhiannon sighed. “I think you need to see this Jack and work out exactly where you stand with him.”

Ianto nodded in agreement. “Yeah … and Lisa … I'm her next of kin so it's down to me to make the decision to turn off her life support. I'm not I can do it alone, would you come with me?”

“Of course,” Rhiannon said gently. “she shouldn't be left like that, it's kinder to let her go. Do you know if she wanted to donate her organs?”

“She did,” Ianto answered.

“Then the sooner the better,” Rhiannon told him, thankful that Lisa's parents had both passed away some years earlier and that they wouldn't have to tell them too. “we should get back to the hospital and make the call and then we can sort out the funeral arrangements.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Ianto told her. “I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd told me I was a complete prat and left me to get on with it.”

“And miss out on seeing my new niece?” Rhiannon asked. “Yes, I agree you've been a bloody idiot but none of this is Jenni's fault and she needs her family around her.”

“Again, thank you,” Ianto said. “now lets get back to the hospital and put the wheels in motion.”

Less than half an hour later Ianto said his last goodbye's to his wife with his sister at his side, holding his hand as he did so and then still emotional they went to visit Jenni again. Ianto held her in his arms, talking to to her softly, telling her that he would never forget her mother before letting Rhiannon have a cuddle.

“Rhi, can I ask you a favour?” Ianto asked his sister, passing the baby to her. “Would you make an appointment with the funeral director for me, I really need to … to go and see Jack?”

“I will, but for us,” Rhiannon replied. “I'm not letting you go through this on your own.”

“I really appreciate that,” Ianto told her sincerely. “I won't be gone long, I hope, I'll call you when I get back.”

“Get back?” Rhiannon asked. “Back from where? Where does this Jack live?”

“London,” Ianto told her, not exactly lying.

“London!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “Wow the hell did you carry on an affair with a bloke in London? When did you met him? Did you know him when you lived in London, before you moved back here?”

“It's complicated,” Ianto answered. “and I promise to answer all your questions when I get back, I really need to go.”

“Go!” Rhiannon huffed. “But I expect the truth when you return.”

“Thank you,” Ianto told her, planting a kiss on her cheek and then one on the baby's before hurrying out of the room and towards the hospital's exit. 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Stopping only to purchase a half bottle of brandy from the off licence a couple of doors away from the coffee shop Ianto gave his staff a brief hello before leaving via the rear entrance and then headed straight through the portal that took him back to work torn London.

Hurrying towards the pub he found himself getting slower and slower as his mind mulled over the events of the last few hours. With tears streaming down his face he changed direction and found himself at his lodgings. Ianto managed to call out a strangled reply to Mrs King's greeting before bounding up the stairs to his room and firmly closing the door behind him.

Ianto flung himself down onto the bed, curled into a ball and sobbed. His heart ached more than he could have ever imagined at the loss of Lisa, he had truly loved her despite his love for Jack and the idea that she hadn't lived to see their daughter devastated him. She had wanted this baby so much and he had managed to spend the last few months of their marriage making her feel unwanted and unloved and he wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself.

By the time a knock came on his door sometime later he had calmed down somewhat but the bottle of brandy was half empty by his side and he had come no closer to any decision as to what to do next. He wanted so badly to be with Jack, to tell him the truth and hope that they could find a way to raise little Jenni together but he was sure Jack would think him mad if nothing else and he had no idea if either Jenni or Jack would be able to travel through the portal.

“Mr Jones, Captain Harkness is here to see you,” Mrs King called through the door. “should I tell him that you'll be down?”

Ianto wiped at his red-rimmed eyes and tried to regain his composure then called back to his landlady.

“Could you send him up please, Mrs King?” He asked her politely. “I'm rather in the middle of something important.”

“Of course Mr Jones, would you like tea?” She answered.

“No, thank you, we'll be fine,” Ianto replied.

“Okay dear,” she said brightly and he heard the sound of her footsteps moving away down the stairs, followed by Jack's louder ones heading up them a few seconds later.

Jack knocked soundly on the door but didn't wait for an answer before turning the handle and entering, his greeting dying on his lips when he spotted his lover sat on the floor with his back resting against the edge of the bed with a tear stained face and drinking the brandy out of a bottle.

He shut the door behind him and flung himself down onto his knees next to the younger man, gathering him into his arms and holding him tightly as the tears began one more to stream down Ianto face and let him sob into his shoulder while he tried to soothe him.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Jack asked when the sobs quietened down.

“You're going to hate me, but not as much as I hate myself,” Ianto said quietly, extracting himself from the Captains arms and moving away to the far side of the room.

“I could never hate you,” Jack told him, wanting to stride across the room and take him in his arms again but leaving him be, despite the fact that he still had hold of the brandy bottle and was taking another long gulp from it. “talk to me.”

“First I have to confess something ...” Ianto paused for a second, looking at Jack and then dropping his gaze to the floor. “I'm married … or rather I was married.”

“Married? Was married?” Jack repeated, half in shock and half confused.

“I had a wife, her name was Lisa,” Ianto continued, still avoiding the Captains eye. “she was in an accident. She's dead and it's all my fault.”

“Your fault?” Jack repeated again. “How … Ianto … tell me what happened.”

“She was hit by a car while going to visit a friend,” Ianto explained. “she was upset because I told her … that I … if it wasn't for me she would have stayed at home and she would still be alive and our baby wouldn't be motherless.”

“Baby?” Jack asked, becoming more and more shocked at his lovers revelations. “You have a child too?”

Ianto nodded. “She was pregnant, the baby lived, Lisa died.”

“I … I don't know what to say!” Jack exclaimed. “You never even hinted that you were married. So this is really why you don't stay more than a few days? You're not really a spy, you're a cheating bastard?”

“Yep, not a spy,” Ianto nodded, feeling more and more guilty. “just a fucking cheating bastard.”

Jack dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed, he'd never been the faithful kind in the past but he'd never been married to any of them either and he had no idea what to say.

“I never went looking to fall in love with someone else, but then I met you and you knocked my whole world out of kilter,” Ianto continued. “I thought I could be with you both, it's not like you would ever meet but then I realised that I loved you more and that I couldn't keep lying to Lisa, but I never … never got the chance to talk to her before she died. She died ...”

“And when you came looking for me earlier, Donna said you seemed frantic,” Jack said. “why was that?”

“I was about to throw away my marriage and I needed to know if I was doing the right thing,” Ianto answered, finally lifting his eyes to look at his lover. “I was going to confess everything and I needed to know how you felt about me.”

“How I feel about you?” Jack blustered, feeling hurt and a little angry. “To tell you the truth Ianto I'm not sure I know you any more. You should get back to you baby, where is it?”

“She, she's at the hospital, with my sister,” Ianto told him, feeling ashamed at the way he'd abandoned her.

“You left your baby in the hospital?” Jack asked.

“I wasn't thinking straight,” Ianto countered. “it all happened so fast … and Jack, it's really more complicated than it seems.”

“It all seems rather straight forward to me,” Jack told him, standing up again. “you have a baby daughter that needs you and you should get back to her.”

“I … I'm not from around here,” Ianto added quickly. “when I come here I come from Cardiff, in Wales.”

“Well, that's commitment for you!” Jack snorted, heading for the door.

“Not really, when it barely takes me second,” Ianto answered, searching Jack face when he added. “I'm from the year 2011 … I travel through time and space to get here.”

Jack's brow furrowed and then a look of anger filled his face.

“Really?” Jack snapped. “Are you sure you shouldn't be in a hospital yourself?”

With that Jack wrenched the door open and left, slamming it behind him and leaving Ianto to slump back down onto the floor in a crumpled heap as his world fell apart around him. 

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Jack was about to give up when he spotted Ianto leaving the house from where he was hiding in the shadows. After storming out earlier he had been going to head back to the RAF base but he found himself becoming more and more intrigued with Ianto's story about coming from the future and despite himself wondered if there was something to it. After all, he reasoned with himself, Ianto had arrived with items completely unavailable and his mind kept going to little things the younger man had said that he'd just brushed off at the time.

So, he'd turned on his heel and hid in the shadowy shop doorway just a little way down the street from the house where Ianto was boarding and waited, watching until finally the younger man had appeared and carefully followed him into the dead end of the alleyway not far from the house. Jack watched as Ianto walked straight towards the brick wall, expecting Ianto to stop but instead gasped in shock when the other man walked straight into the wall and vanished from sight.

“What the ...” Jack muttered under his breath and walked slowly towards the wall.

He stopped a foot in front of the wall and raised his hand, reaching out tentatively towards the brick wall and after taking a long, deep breath he pressed his fingers to the rough surface and was more then a little surprised when the tips of his fingers vanished from his sight. Jack snatched his fingers back and examined them, they were perfectly fine. Lifting his hand again he pushed his fingers into the brick again, this time pushing his whole hand into the wall before removing it again to examine it once more.

“Shit ...” Jack said, wondering if was some how dreaming. “oh shit ...”

Then, closing his eyes he moved forwards one, two and then three steps. He felt no resistance from the wall, in fact it was as if there was nothing there and when he opened his eyes again he found himself in completely unfamiliar surroundings with metal gates behind him where the wall should have been and in what appeared to be someone's back yard.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing in here?” A voice yelled out and Jack looked around to see a young woman with bright pink streaks in her long hair standing at the top of the few steps that led to a door. “Your trespassing, get out of here before I call the police!”

“I'm sorry … I ...” Jack said, not knowing what to say then turned and rushed back through the gates to find himself back where he started, panting hard.

“Oh boy, no-one is ever going to believe this!” Jack told himself, knowing that there was no way he would be telling anyone about his experience anyway and headed off to the pub where he'd be able to think in peace.

*~*~*

Ianto found his sister still with his daughter when he returned, changing her tiny nappy. When she heard him enter the room she turned to look at him and frowned at the state of him, his clothes crumpled and his face stained with the tracks of his dried tears.

“Want to tell me about it?” she asked gently, stroking her fingertips gently over the soft skin of the baby's chest before pulling down the tiny hospital gown she was wearing. “Jenni's just had a feed so she'll be sleeping for a while yet.”

“Yep, but not here, somewhere quiet,” Ianto agreed, not sure he'd be able to hold himself together.

“I asked the staff here earlier if they had a room we could use if we needed it and they said that both the private rooms in this facility were empty at the moment and that we were welcome to use either,” Rhiannon answered, waiting for Ianto to give his daughter a gentle kiss on the cheek before leading him from the room and down to where the nurses had indicated earlier, closing the door behind them.

Ianto perched on the edge of the bed and Rhiannon sank into the armchair that she assumed was used by nursing mum's and waited for Ianto to speak.

“He hates me … hates me for lying and thinks I'm completely mad,” Ianto said, looking sadly at his sister.

“Okay, I can understand that he's angry over you not telling him you were married, let alone the fact that your wife was pregnant,” Rhiannon replied. “hell, if it was me I'd be wanting to kill you, but why would he think you were mad?”

“Because … because I told him I was from the future,” Ianto told her, not missing the 'what the hell' look she gave him before her face softened again.

“From the future? How far in the future? Have you been watching too may sci-fi movies again?” Rhiannon asked, unable to stop the small smile that twitched at the corners of her lips.

“Not our future his,” Ianto said with a small sigh.

“His future? Now I'm really confused?” Rhiannon groaned.

“I told the truth when I said that Jack was in London, he is but … well … he's in war torn London, in the blitz,” Ianto answered, knowing just how stupid it all sounded.

“Are you sure ...” Rhiannon began but Ianto cut her off.

“I'm not lying or making this all up,” Ianto said, throwing his hands up in frustration. “I know it all sounds so fantastical but this is really happening to me, I found some kind of portal by accident behind the coffee shop which takes me there. It seems that I'm the only one who can get through it, Rhys tried and he fell on his arse.”

“You're telling me that this … okay, I need to see this for myself!” Rhiannon exclaimed, needing to know for herself if her brother was really losing his mind or not.

“The chances are that it won't let you through,” Ianto said.

“I don't care, I just want to see you go through it,” Rhiannon insisted, just as Ianto's phone beeped with a text message.

Ianto looked at the screen and seeing that it was from one of his employees he opened the message.

'You're not going to believe this, we've got a ghost! I was putting out the rubbish and there was this guy in the back yard, looking like he had got stuck in some kinda time warp from the way he was dressed and when I yelled at him to get out or I'd call the police he vanished into this air!!! Susan.'

“I … oh my god …” Ianto babbled, closing the message. “we have to get back there now!”

“What's happened?” Rhiannon asked her brother, following him out of the room and almost having to run to keep up with him.

“Jack, Jack can get through the portal!” Ianto replied excitedly.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

The staff of the coffee shop – and customers alike for that matter – looked slightly stunned when Ianto slammed his way through the front door with a dark-haired woman on his heels and without a word ran straight through the place and out the back door, Rhiannon slamming it closed behind them and almost running straight into her brother when he stopped abruptly just before the metal gates.

“This is it?” She asked, peering curiously at the ordinary looking gates before them.

“Yep, I know it doesn't look like anything special but … just watch,” Ianto replied, then stepping forwards he looked to Rhiannon like he was about to hit the metal gates seconds before he vanished into seemingly thin air, then reappeared again. “see?”

“That's bloody ...” Rhiannon said, trailing off as her brain refused to accept what she had witnessed.

“Try it, I'll be right here to catch you if it won't let you pass through,” Ianto told her.

“I'm not sure I want to now,” Rhiannon said, looking nervously at what could be the unknown.

“Rhiannon, please,” Ianto said softly. “in one way I really want you to be able to pass through, that way you will know that I'm not making this all up.”

“Well, something is happening because I just saw my baby brother disappear before my eyes,” Rhiannon frowned. “Okay, but if I hurt myself you can explain how it happened to Johnny!”

Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of telling his brother-in-law that his wife had hurt herself trying to follow him through a time portal to the past.

“I'm right behind you,” Ianto assured her as she took the few small steps towards the portal.

Rhiannon paused, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them a good thirty seconds later she looked around in amazement at her surroundings with a gasp and then focused on her grinning sibling.

“It's true,” she said, in complete awe of him.

“It's amazing, isn't it,” Ianto said, taking her hand in his. “come on, we need to find Jack and I think I know exactly where he'll be.”

“But …” she finished the sentence by indicating her clothes which she guessed wouldn't really fit in with the era.

“Right … well, women wearing jeans isn't normal I guess,” Ianto agreed with a frown. “but we could say that you're part of the land army and visiting if anyone asks. The blouse you have on is pretty conservative so I think we might just get away with it.”

“If not I'll let you take the flack!” Rhiannon said, giving him an excited smile. “Now, where did you say we were going?”

“The pub!” Ianto replied, dragging her along by the hand at a fast pace it it's direction, thankful that it was an hour when it would be open.

“This is it,” Ianto told her, grasping the door handle and pushing it open.

Rhiannon followed her brother inside, her eyes widening at yet another scene that looked like it was straight out of a classic TV series and followed him across the room to the bar where a woman with fiery red hair was watching them curiously.

“Ianto, good to see you,” Donna remarked, looking the woman with him up and down and wondering if she was the reason of Captain Jack Harkness' strange mood. Donna stretched out her hand towards her and introduced herself. “Donna Nobel, landlady. And you are?”

“Rhiannon, Ianto's sister,” Rhiannon answered, taking the offered hand and shaking it politely before adding. “just visiting my brother, I'm in the land army.”

“Hard work so I hear, but good for you,” Donna said with a genuine smile before turning her attention back to a clearly agitated Ianto. “and I'm guessing that you are the reason for Jack acting so strangely since he arrived here earlier?”

“Strangely?” Ianto asked, feigning innocence.

“He bowled in cursing under his breath and muttering something about lying, cheating bastards,” Donna said accusingly. “then told me that he thought he was going mad and asked for a strong drink, the man that only ever drinks water!”

“Oh,” Ianto said, having the courtesy to look rather guilty. “is he still here, I really need to talk to him?”

“I let him use the parlour, he was getting some very odd looks in the bar,” Donna told him. “you can go through but I wouldn't be surprised if he told you to shove off, mood he's in.”

“I'll take my chances,” Ianto answered. “Rhi, would you mind staying here with Donna for a minute, I really need to talk to Jack alone?”

“I should say so, after what you've told me,” she told him rather sternly. “now go and try and sort part of your life out.”

“Thank you,” he said, grateful for how well his sister was taking everything and rushed through the bar and to the parlour, knocking on the closed door.

“Just leave me alone Donna,” Jack's voice came back, sounding more sad than angry.

“It's not Donna,” Ianto called back nervously.

“Well, you know where you can shove it!” Jack's voice answered, this time with more than a hint of anger.

“Jack please,” Ianto said, not caring if it came over like begging. “I need to talk to you, I know you … I know you went through the portal.”

There was silence from the other side of the door, then the sound of the Captains boots nearing before the door was flung open.

Jack looked the younger man straight in the eyes and then spoke.

“So, you aren't a complete liar,” Jack growled. “but you're still a cheating bastard!”

“I know, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for the way I treated you … or Lisa,” Ianto said quietly. “but I do love you Jack and I need to talk to you.”

Jack took a moment and then sighed. “Then you better come in.”

He held the door open wider to let Ianto past and then closed it behind them.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Jack walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames for a few seconds while he tried to get his thoughts straight in his head and then turned to face Ianto.

“Well?” Jack asked bluntly.

“I … I wish I had gone about things differently Jack, I really do,” Ianto answered, his voice full of emotion and regret. “you have to believe me when I say that I never set out to hurt anyone, Lisa was my wife and I loved her but … then I met you and ...”

“And what? You remembered what it was like to have sex with a man and thought you could have your cake and eat it?” Jack shot back angrily. “You really thought you could carry on this double life of yours?”

“I never … look, I know I've been a complete idiot,” Ianto said, his shame written clearly across his face. “I should never have let it go this far without coming clean with both of you. I was going to, I really was but … I never got the chance to tell Lisa the truth before … before she died.”

Jack watched the tear slide down his lovers face it took every ounce of his control to not pull the younger man into his arms and hold him, comfort him despite everything.

“Can you give me one good reason why I should forgive you?” Jack asked, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

“Because I love you … and I know you love me,” Ianto said quietly. “at least I hope you still do.”

“I'm not sure to tell the truth,” Jack answered. “I thought I did, but … you've lied to me big time, how can I sure you won't do it again?”

“Do you really think I'm going to do something that stupid again?” Ianto asked back.

“I don't know, you tell me?” Jack countered.

“No, never,” Ianto answered adamantly. “even I could never make the same mistake twice.”

Jack stepped forward without a word, tilted the younger man's head up by putting his fingers under his chin and looked deep into his eyes before placing a brief, soft kiss to his lovers lips and then rested his forehead on Ianto's.

“You have no idea how much I want to believe you,” Jack whispered.

“You can, I promise,” Ianto replied, his eyes conveying his commitment.

“I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you,” Jack told him. “I love you Ianto, I never thought I would find someone like you, someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with and then when you … you told me the truth it felt like my whole world was falling apart.”

“Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do but … I needed to know how you felt about me …” Ianto replied. “I needed to know that I was making the right decision, I needed to know that you could accept where I came from and I had to tell you about my daughter.”

“I think we should sit,” Jack said, leading Ianto to the sofa and patting the seat beside him. Ianto hesitated then took a seat there where Jack patted it again.

“Tell me about her, your daughter,” Jack said calmly.

“She's beautiful, just like her mother,” Ianto answered, his eyes lighting up at the thought of the infant. “her name is Genevieve, but she'll be known as Jenni. We chose the name before … it suits her.”

“Where is she now?” Jack asked him.

“At the hospital, she was a little early so she needs some special care,” Ianto explained. “I'll need to get back to her soon, she needs me, I'm all she has now.”

“You're going to bring her up?” Jack asked, more than a little surprised.

“Yep, it's more normal now, you know … in my time,” Ianto answered. “in the future, a lot of things are more normal.”

“Such as?” Jack enquired, genuinely interested.

“Single fathers are seen as capable of bringing up their children for one,” Ianto smiled. “I can get her a nanny for when I'm at work.”

“You mean, you won't be coming here with her?” Jack frowned, feeling disappointed.

“I'm not sure if she can even travel through the portal,” Ianto replied. “and would it be fair to bring a small baby here, during the blitz?”

“I can see your point,” Jack had to admit. “I need to know something, did we win?”

“Win?” Ianto asked confused then it dawned on his what Jack meant and he smiled again. “Yes, we won.”

“That's great,” Jack replied. “when … when does the war end?”

“1945,” Ianto told him. “there's still a while to go yet.”

“If I came, travelled into the future with you,” Jack asked. “would we be able to be together?”

“Yes, homosexuality isn't illegal any more,” Ianto explained. “but, well we couldn't just suddenly become a couple, it wouldn't be … proper.”

“I can understand that,” Jack nodded. “we could just carry on as we were, but I could visit you as well as you coming here.”

“We can work something out, if that's what you really want?” Ianto asked him.

“I do, it might take me a little while to trust you completely but I can't lose you,” Jack answered. “I want to try and make this work, I want to meet your daughter, your family.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ianto chuckled softly. “My sister can be a force to be reckoned with.”

“Positive,” Jack nodded.

“Then you won't have to wait long, she's out in the bar with Donna,” Ianto added.

“Ianto, I was thinking,” Jack said slowly. “if not everyone can travel through this portal thing, it must have been fated for us to meet.”

“I've never thought about it like that before,” Ianto replied, mulling the idea over in his head. “perhaps you're right.”

“Maybe,” Jack agreed. “so, do I get to meet your sister now?”

“Sure,” Ianto agreed, getting to his feet and waiting for Jack to stand before heading for the door.

They had almost reached it when Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him close, whispering quietly into his ear, “I thought I'd lost your forever,” before claiming his lips in a tender kiss.

“You almost did,” Jack whispered back honestly.

“I'm sorry,” Ianto told him, his eyes welling up with tears.

“I know,” Jack said, giving the younger man a long, loving kiss before they headed out to find Rhiannon.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Ianto hadn't missed the way his sister had hung on Jack's every word, or the way she had looked at him during the whole time they were talking in the pub. She asked him every question under the sun about himself and he felt himself blush deep red when she asked the Captain what his intentions were towards his brother as if he was some girl bringing her boyfriend home for the first time to meet her father.

“Rhi!” Ianto exclaimed. “That's none of your business!”

“Well, I'm your big sister and with dad not being around any more then I think I am exactly the person to ask that question,” Rhiannon retorted. “even more so, considering the circumstances, no offence Jack but you could get shot down and killed tomorrow.”

“Not if he came and lived with me, he would never have to fly in battle again,” Ianto quipped back.

“Rhiannon, I can assure you that I love your brother and I have no intention of dying any time soon,” Jack butted in. “Ianto, I do believe that we have already discussed this and that for now we will continue to live in our respective eras and you will come and visit me when possible?”

“And what about baby Jenni?” Rhiannon asked, looking at her brother. “What if she can't travel through the portal?”

“I've been thinking about that,” Ianto answered honestly. “I don't think bringing Jenni here would be a good idea and not only for the obvious. A single man with a baby in this time is practically unheard of, it would just draw attention to me, to us and bring unwanted questions.”

“So you'd just leave her with a nanny and pop off here when the whim struck?” Rhiannon asked with a disapproving look on her face.

“No, of course not! Ianto huffed. “But I thought that maybe you'd take care of her if I needed to be away for a few days?”

“A few days? You'd leave you baby for a few days just because you needed to come and visit your lover for a quick shag or two?” Rhiannon asked, raising her voice a little to high.

“Shhh, Rhiannon, please,” Ianto pleaded to his sister. 

“Sorry,” she apologised back. “but I meant every word.”

“I know,” Ianto sighed. “but it would only be in the short term until we decide what to do.”

“How long?” Rhiannon enquired.

“A month, maybe two and I want to put the house up for sale,” Ianto explained. “It would feel wrong to stay there, to bring you to live with me there Jack. It wouldn't be right.”

“Because of Lisa's memory?” Jack asked gently and Ianto nodded. “I can understand that.”

“That could take some time,” Rhiannon put in. “house prices are so high at the moment that the market is practically at a standstill.”

“I know, but I'm sure I can think of something,” Ianto replied with a small groan of defeat.

“Would you stay in Cardiff?” Rhiannon asked, the thought suddenly striking her that they were now in London.

“I … Jack, if you come and live with me, would you hate the idea of not being in London?” Ianto asked the Captain.

“If I live with you in your time, I honestly don't care if we live in London, Wales or Timbuktu!” Jack grinned.

“Well, that's something anyway,” Rhiannon smiled at the pair of them. “I was scared I'd lose to the to London again and miss seeing my niece grow up.”

“I promise that won't happen, even if we decide to live in Jack's era,” Ianto said, looking deep into his sisters eyes. “Jenni will know her aunt, uncle and cousins.”

“I hate to say this, but I need to get back to base,” Jack sighed, looking at the watch on his wrist. “I'm on duty in an hour.”

“We should get back anyway,” Rhiannon added. “there are things we need to do, I need to start the proceedings for the funeral.”

A look of deep sadness came over Ianto's face at her words, he stood up abruptly and excused himself before rushing from their side and out of the pub door and not stopping until he was stood in the cool alleyway next to the pub where the deliveries were taken in. His slumped with his back against the wall and with his eyes full if tears he couldn't bring himself to look up when he heard Jack's voice call his name but a few moments later he let himself be pulled into the Captains arms.

“I'm sorry, I ...” Ianto tried to explained but then buried his face in Jack's shoulder.

“It's okay, I understand,” Jack said soothingly. “she was your wife, you loved her and the mother of your child. It would be strange if her death didn't upset you.”

“Thank you,” Ianto mumbled into his lovers coat his sobs becoming less and less pronounced and then finally he pulled his head back to look into the Captains eyes with his own red-rimmed, watery ones and murmured. “I must look a right mess.”

“Don't be daft,” Jack said,giving him a small smile and then kissed him softly on the lips. “you look just like you always do, gorgeous!”

“Now you're being daft,” Ianto retorted, managing a small smile of his own and taking the handkerchief that Jack pulled from his pocket to wipe his eyes and blow his nose before shoving it into his own pocket with a promise to return it once it was clean.

“I really have to go,” Jack said softly, claiming the younger man's lips again, this time in a much longer and deeper kiss until they were interrupted by the sound of Rhiannon coughing politely and a not so polite 'Oy!” from Donna.

“We were just coming,” Jack told them, pulling away from his blushing lover and letting him compose himself before they walked back up the alleyway to where the two women stood.

“I'll see you soon?” Jack asked Ianto, his fingers discretely brushing those of the younger man.

“Yep, tomorrow if possible,” Ianto promised. “not being able to contact you by pressing a few buttons if rather frustrating.”

“A few buttons?” Jack asked curiously.

“Jack, you are going to love the 21st century!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “Ianto, I think you need to bring him back with you soon, you can both come to dinner at ours.”

“I'd love that, thanks,” Jack said, lifting her hand and kissing the knuckles which made the woman giggle. “but now, I must be off.”

And after giving Ianto a wink he ran off down the road, his coat billowing out behind him.

“That is one cool coat,” Rhiannon stated, linking her arm with her brothers.

“I know,” Ianto grinned. “Donna, we'll see you soon, we need to get home.”

“Ummm, what exactly did you mean by it, when you said that Jack would love the 21st century?” Donna asked with extreme curiosity.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Rhiannon replied. “just a slip of the tongue. It was good to meet you Donna, bye.”

“Bye Donna, see you soon,” Ianto added as his sister steered him away and they hurried along the street and added to his sister. “shit, that was a close one.”

“Tell me about it, and I don't think she'll forget it that easily either,” Rhiannon replied.

“I know,” Ianto sighed, wondering just how he was going to get around it if she pushed the issue as they headed back through the portal to Wales. 

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

“That went well,” Rhiannon said gently after ushering the last of the mourners out of the house.

“As well as any funeral can go I guess,” Ianto sighed, clutching his baby daughter to his chest and breathing in her baby smell, finding it comforting.

“Uncle Ianto, can we have more cake?” David, his nephew asked, tugging at his sleeve.

“Sure, help yourselves,” Ianto answered, David and his sister Mica running off the instant he did.

“They don't really understand,” Rhiannon said sadly. “it's the first wake they've been too, but I'm glad I didn't take them to the actual funeral.”

“I agree, it's upsetting enough when you do understand what's going on,” Ianto agreed, using his free hand to brush away a tear that escaped down his cheek.

“You should put her down, she's fast asleep,” Rhiannon suggested, holding out her arms. “would you like me to do it?”

Ianto kissed the top of his daughters head, more than a little thankful that she had been strong enough to leave the hospital a week after her birth and handed her over to her aunt.

“Thank you,” Ianto said, giving his sister a small smile and watched the pair of them until they were out of sight.

After checking on the two children he headed into the back garden and took a seat around the patio table beside his brother-in-law.

“How you doing?” Johnny asked him, taking a long drink of his beer.

“As well as can be expected, isn't that what everyone says?” Ianto answered.

“I guess so, but how are you really doing?” Johnny pushed.

“Better than I was,” Ianto admitted. “but I still can't shake off the guilt that it was my fault. That it was because she was upset and angry with me that she went out that day instead of staying home.”

“Rhi won't tell me any details, but I'm guessing things weren't good between the two of you?” Johnny asked, more diplomatically that Ianto would have ever thought.

“I told her that I still loved her,” Ianto sighed, not looking the other man in the eye. “but that we needed to talk and she guessed I guess, that I wasn't in love with her.”

“You, were you having an affair?” Johnny asked him bluntly, a little surprised.

Ianto nodded.

“Bloody hell!” Johnny exclaimed, then more gently. “I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did.”

“Yep, me too,” Ianto told him, getting to his feet and making his way inside again where Rhiannon was getting the kids ready to leave.

“I can send the kids home with Johnny, if you'd like me to stay with you tonight?” Rhiannon asked him.

“No, but thanks for the offer,” Ianto replied. “I think I need to be alone tonight, with Jenni.”

“I could look after her, if you want to go to Jack?” Rhiannon offered.

“No, not tonight,” Ianto answered, shaking his head. “it wouldn't be right.”

Rhiannon nodded in agreement. “Then we'll get out of your hair, I've prepared some more bottles for Jenni and left them in the fridge.”

Ianto thanked his sister again, feeling like he'd done nothing but thank people all day and saw them to the door, once it was closed he headed straight up to the bedroom and practically threw himself down on the bed. He grabbed Lisa's pillow and hugged it tightly to himself as the tears he'd been holding back all day flooded out, sobbing into it until he fell asleep.

He was woken less than an hour later by the sound of his mobile ringing and fumbled in his pocket for it with his eyes still closed, not looking at the display as he answered it.

“Hello?” He asked, sounding groggy.

“Ianto mate, I just wanted to apologise for not coming to the wake,” Rhys' voice said in his ear. “it was Gwen, she said that … well, I'm sure you can imagine.”

“I expect that it wasn't anything I'm not telling myself,” Ianto mumbled back, trying to shake off the fuzzy feeling in his head from a combination of crying and the short sleep. “don't worry about it.”

“I was hoping she'd change her mind, I wanted to talk to you,” Rhys told him. “I've had an idea, about moving house.”

“Lets have it then?” Ianto said, feeling a little more with it again.

“Buy a house back in the 1940's and it'll belong to you now!” Rhys exclaimed excitedly. “You could buy it cash, no mortgage to worry about and property in Wales would be as cheap as chips!”

“I really could do that?” Ianto asked his friend, it all sounded far to easy a solution.

“Why not?” Rhys answered. “I remember my parents telling me that they only paid three grand for their house back in … well, I guess around the 1960's.”

“Three grand, I have almost that in the notes you made for me,” Ianto said, becoming more and more interested in the idea. “but wouldn't it look odd for me to pay for it all in one go in cash?”

“No, not if you give them that 'I work for the government and if I told you I'd have to kill you' spiel of yours,” Rhys chuckled. “and the seller would probably be so happy to get payment like that they'd just take the money and run, so to speak.”

“I guess so ...” Ianto said thoughtfully. “but getting all the way to Wales, that would be one hell of a journey back then.”

“So borrow a car, Jack must know someone with a car surely?” Rhys asked him.

“Jack might be able to borrow something from the base I suppose,” Ianto replied. “I'll need to speak to him and arrange it and to my sister, I'll need her to look after Jenni.”

“You've not tried yet to see if she can go through the portal?” Rhys asked him.

“Nope, and I'm not sure I want to yet,” Ianto told him. “when she's a little older, I will.”

“Anyway, I better get going, I told Gwen I was just popping out for beer so I could call you,” Rhys admitted. “I better head home now, before she gets suspicious.”

“Sure, thanks for the idea Rhys, I'll speak to you soon,” Ianto replied and after they said their goodbyes Ianto disconnected the call and dragged himself out of bed and into the nursery where his daughter slept peacefully.

Reaching down he stroked his fingertips gently down her cheek, not wanting to disturb her.

“You will know who your mummy was,” he whispered to her. “I promise you'll know just how much she wanted you and how much she loved you.”

After watching her for a few more moments he made his way downstairs to get a bottle from the fridge ready to warm, knowing she'd be waking for a feed in the not to distant future and pulled out their photo albums, taking out various photo's from their life to begin to make a special album for their daughter.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

On the screen was a picture of a four bedroom house on the outskirts of Cardiff, far enough from the city centre to be in a quiet, almost rural area but near enough to be close to work. It had been built in the 1930's and had been unoccupied for the last five years. From what he could tell from the information it was structurally sound but needed a little modernisation which meant the house would be there in the 1940's, all Ianto needed to do was to go and visit in back then and work out a way to convince the owners to sell.

Pulling his mobile from his pocket he dialled and waited for the call to be answered, his fingers tapping on the edge of his laptop while he did so and barely waited for his sister to speak before bursting out in excitement to her.

“Rhi, I need a favour,” Ianto said rapidly to his sister. “could you take care of Jenni for a couple of   
days, there's something I need to do?”

“Jack?” Rhiannon giggled, unable to stop herself.

Ianto sighed but couldn't help smile to himself. “No, I think I've found us a house, I need to go and see if I can buy it from the current owners.”

“But how will you afford it, you've not even put your house on the market yet?” Rhiannon asked him.

“I couldn't if I was to try and buy it now, but Rhys gave me a brilliant idea,” Ianto explained. “I could buy it back in the 1940's when it would be dirt cheap, then it will be mine now.”

“Can you do that? Won't it change the future somehow?” Rhiannon shot back at him.

“It's only a house Rhiannon, I'm sure that future buyers lives won't be changed that dramatically by it not being for sale,” Ianto answered. “if it's not, then they will never know that they were ever meant to live there, would they?”

“I guess not,” Rhiannon conceded.

“So, does that mean you'll take care of Jenni for me?” Ianto asked her again.

“Yes, of course, you know how much I love to look after her,” Rhiannon told him. “do you want to bring her over this morning?”

“Yep, we'll be over within the hour,” Ianto answered. “I just need to get her washed, fed and dressed for the day.”

“See you soon then,” Rhiannon said cheerfully.

“Thanks, bye,” Ianto replied and then hit the button that cut the call on his mobile and slipped it back in his pocket, set his laptop to print out the details of the house and then went to get Jenni ready for her visit to her auntie.

Just over an hour later Ianto was speeding through the streets of war torn London towards the pub hoping he could find Jack, knowing that the best part of the morning was now gone and it would be opening soon, rapping on the door to be let in.

“Ianto Jones, I should have know,” Andy grinned at him as the door opened.

“PC Davison, shouldn't you be out on the beat?” Ianto bantered back. “Saving London from all the criminal types?”

“Even I get a day off now and then!” Andy huffed back good naturedly.

Ianto laughed. “Do you know if Jack is coming here this lunchtime?”

“Sorry mate, no-one keeps me in the loop,” Andy shrugged and then called out to his wife. “Donna, is Jack due today?”

“Yeah, he told me he'd be here around opening time,” Donna called back just as Ianto let out a whoop in shock.

“Bloody hell Jack, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Ianto told his lover, recovering from the shock of his lover creeping up behind him and tickling the back of his neck.

“Sorry,” Jack chuckled. “I couldn't resist.”

“I forgive you,” Ianto smiled, aware they had been left alone and in an empty pub he took the opportunity to steal a short kiss. “and I'm here for a reason, how do you fancy a trip to Wales?”

“Wales?” Jack echoed.

“I've found us a house, a friend of mine had a great idea,” Ianto explained. “we can buy one now and then we'll own it in the future.”

Jack frowned. “Do many people know that you can come back here?”

“Only my best mate and my sister,” Ianto smiled. “don't worry.”

“They won't tell anyone?” Jack pushed.

“I trust them completely,” Ianto assured him. “anyway, are you up for a road trip?”

“Road trip?” Jack echoed his lovers words again.

“A trip to Cardiff, to look at a house and try and buy it?” Ianto answered. “And if so, do you know of a vehicle we can borrow?”

“It sounds good to me, I might know of something we can use,” Jack replied thoughtfully. “give me half an hour and I'll be back.”

“I'll just wait here then, shall I?” Ianto asked.

“I promise I won't be long,” Jack told him. “and when I return, I will have a car.”

“Okay, look, I'll pop back home and get us some food for the journey,” Ianto suggested. “I'm not sure if we'll make it back tonight, will that be a problem?”

“No,” Jack grinned. “I have forty eight hours leave as of this morning.”

“Great!” Ianto exclaimed. “Back here in … thirty minutes.”

“Done,” Jack agreed, Ianto's enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

With that they went their separate ways, while Jack went off to secure a car from an unknown source Ianto went back to his own time and rushed off to the local Marks and Spencer store and purchased all sorts of foods that he knew Jack would be missing or would never have encountered before for a on-route picnic.

Upon his return his eyes widened at the sight of Jack leaning against the gleaming silver grey Jaguar car.

“Oh wow, that's a classic!” Ianto said, whistling his appreciation and running his fingers gently over the paintwork. “Where on earth did you get it?”

“It's Owen's,” Jack answered.

“The doctor who's house we … borrowed?” Ianto asked, opening a door and peering in at the immaculate interior.

“That's the one,” Jack told him. “it's ours for the next two days, but if it comes back with even a hint of a scratch it, he's threatened to kill us both!”

“How on earth did you get him to agree to lend it to you?” Ianto asked, popping the bonnet and gazing at the engine.

“You don't want to know,” Jack laughed. “now, are we going or what?”

“Can I drive?” Ianto asked hopefully, carefully placing the cardboard box within which he had hidden their picnic on the back seat and then closing the door again.

“Sure,” Jack agreed, tossing his lover the keys and getting in the passenger side while Ianto slid into the drivers seat.

“I never thought I'd ever get to drive one of these,” Ianto said, turning the key in the ignition and listening to the engine purr for a minute before pulling away from the kerb. “shame Sat Nav hasn't been invented yet.”

“What on earth is Sat Nav?” Jack asked.

“Rhiannon was right, you are going to love the future,” Ianto grinned at him as they headed out of London. “and I can't wait to introduce you to it and my daughter. It's time the two of you met.”

“Soon?” Jack asked.

“Very,” Ianto agreed. “now, once we get out into the countryside we'll find somewhere to have our picnic.”

“That sounds good to me,” Jack agreed happily.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

“So many sheep!” Jack observed as they drove through the Welsh countryside.

“It's one of the things Wales is known for,” Ianto chuckled, wondering if the sheep shagging jokes were as prevalent now as they were in the future. “how about we find a sheep free field and have something to eat?”

“Sounds good to me,” Jack agreed, his stomach growling along with his verbal answer. “I'm starving.”

“Me too and you'll going to love what I packed for our picnic,” Ianto told him, spotting the perfect spot for them and pulling to a stop a few minutes later.

After getting out Jack grabbed the box off the back seat of the car and tried to peer in the top but the contents were hidden underneath what the Captain assumed was a picnic blanket and reluctantly held back his curiosity until they were revealed to him.

“Under that tree should provide some shade,” Ianto suggested, pointing while squinting in the bright sunshine to a lone Oak tree about two hundred yards from their current point.

“Yeah,” Jack nodded and they picked up their pace.

Ianto took the box from Jack upon reaching their destination and pulled the tartan picnic blanket from the top of the box and spread it on top of the long grass of the pasture field, he then took his suit jacket off and lay it carefully on one corner before loosening his tie while Jack discarded his heavy coat and made himself comfortable on the blanket.

“I wish I had had the time to bring some coffee but I did buy some bottled water,” Ianto said, pulling two plastic bottles from the box and handing one to Jack who looked at it curiously.

“You bought it like this?” Jack asked, examining the label which declared that it was fresh spring water.

“Bottled water is big in the future,” Ianto answered, pulling out various pre-packed sandwiches and placing them in the space between them. “along with these, for people who don't have the time or inclination to make their own to take to work with them.”

Jack was examining the packets and their contents while Ianto pulled out more food, various containers containing prepared fruit and salads, bags of crisps and bars of chocolate along with some cake slices.

“I'm guessing that rationing is a thing of the past then?” The Captain asked, tearing open on of the packets of sandwiches and pulling one out, taking a large bite before Ianto could even answer.

“For a very long time,” Ianto smiled, watching the older man eat like he'd been starved for months while he opened another sandwich packet and began his own meal. “I'm going to cook you anything you want when you come back to the future with me.”

“Back to the future?” Jack chuckled. “That sounds like a contradiction in terms!”

“And a great film!” Ianto laughed. “You won't believe just how much the cinema has changed over the years, I can't wait to show you everything.”

“I can't wait to see your life,” Jack grinned at him.

“It might all be rather overwhelming at first,” Ianto warned him. “the year 2011 is so much different to now.”

“I'm sure I can handle it,” Jack told him, picking up a put of prepared fruit and ripping off the lid. “and I won't be saying no to more food like this.”

“The food is just the tip of the iceberg,” Ianto laughed, lifting a bottle of water to his lips and downing half of it in one go. “you haven't tasted my coffee yet!”

Jack shoved a small cake into his mouth whole and then began picking up all the empty and discarded food wrappers, placing them all in a bag Ianto handed him before putting it in the now almost empty box.

“I suppose we should be hitting the road again,” Ianto sighed, laying back to rest on his elbows, his eyes closed against the brightness of the sunlight.

“Soon,” Jack said, whispering the word into his ear before kissing the lobe lightly and then continued. “we're alone in the middle of nowhere, I thought we could make out for a while first.”

“We might get caught,” Ianto murmured back, imaging the scandal that would follow if some farmer came across them and the terrible consequences.

“That just adds to the fun,” Jack winked at him. “and anyway, there's no-one in sight and we can see for miles.”

“Now that is true, you make a very good argument Captain Harkness,” Ianto grinned, dropping down from his elbows so that he was flat on his back.

“Mmm, are you always this easy to persuade?” Jack chuckled, looking into his lovers eyes.

“I blame the sunshine, we Welsh aren't used to it,” Ianto retorted with a wide smile.

“Then I thank the sunshine wholeheartedly,” Jack told him, moving to straddle the younger man's body.

“Well, now you've blocked it out, so I hope you're planning on making up for that?” Ianto asked him.

Jack answered with a lift of both eyebrows before dropping down onto his elbows and pressing his lips to his lovers in a long, deep kiss.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

The kiss deepening Jack pressed his body into his lovers, Ianto arms moving to wrap around the Captains as they lost themselves in the moment with no thoughts in their heads than their ache for each other. Both of them well aware of the others excitement, their erections straining within the tight confines of their trousers and pressing into each others hips and panting hard when they pulled back for oxygen.

“The sooner we get a place of our own the better,” Ianto said, panting softly.

“There's no-one in sight, I can see for miles in all directions,” Jack said, moving his hips just enough to add friction to both their hard ons.

“Maybe so, but a car could pass by at any time,” Ianto stated rationally.

“But we're far enough away from the road for anyone to not be able to tell that it's two men,” Jack retorted, then dipped his head to place a kiss to the younger man's neck.

“We can't risk it Jack,” Ianto sighed sadly, looking deep into the blue eyes above him.

Jack glanced about again and something caught the corner of his eye, making him smile and he reached out to grab it.

“This coat is like a blanket,” Jack told his lover with a gleam in his eye. “if I drape it over us, no-one will disturb us, they will assume we are a normal couple.”

“We are a normal couple Jack, even if in this time no-one thinks so,” Ianto replied with a wry smile. “I know you're unsure about coming to live in my time line but I think you'll love it, we can just be ourselves without having to hide our love away from the world.”

“It's very tempting, when you put it like that,” Jack had to admit. “if we get this house, I want to meet your daughter and check out the 21st century.”

“You mean that?” Ianto asked, his mood brightening and Jack nodded. “That's great, along with your idea, about the coat.”

“You're sure?” Jack asked, pulling the coat even closer.

“Positive,” Ianto answered, breaking into a wide grin and seconds later the coat was slung over their bodies, covering most of them from their shoes upwards.

Ianto reached up to grasp the back of the Captain neck, pulling it down while lifting his own head off the blanket and smashing his lips onto that of the older man's to kiss him hard. Their bodies moved together, barely at all but enough for them to feel the friction of the other man's hard on against their bodies until the pulled apart. Part panting, part moaning in pleasure.

“Touch me,” Ianto said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Jack leaned sidewards onto one elbow and slid his hand into the small space between their bodies to fumble blindly at Ianto's trouser fastening and then his own and stopping only momentarily to kiss his lover thoroughly again before raising his body upwards so he could tug his trousers and briefs down a little while Ianto shoved his in the same direction. With their shirts pushed northwards and bunched up around their chests their bodies met again, pressed tightly together as they resumed their kissing, revelling in the touch of each others flesh against their own, the feel of cock moving against cock.

Ianto hands moved to clasp the Captains buttocks, his fingernails digging into the flesh in his attempt to pull the older man even closer to him as their passion mounted. Their kisses before more and more sloppy , their tongues tangling frantically while their teeth clashed. Their hips moving faster and faster, their cocks straining against each other within the tight confines of their bodies as their orgasms began to build low in their bellies, both of them frantically racing towards the edge and both of them lost in the moment.

With what seemed like a surprised yelp, followed by a long, satisfying moan Ianto came first. His whole body shaking in ecstasy beneath the older man's as his orgasm hit every inch of his being while Jack continued to pound against him. Ianto's eyes opened to look at the face barely an inch above him, the tell-tale signs of the Captains own approaching orgasm written clearly upon his face.

“Come for me Jack,” Ianto rasped huskily, barely able to still catch his own breath and reached further around Jack's arse with one hand to delve into the crack and press his finger to the older man's hole.

Jack bucked in pleasure, his head thrown back as he toppled over the edge and he came hard, his own semen spurting warm between their bodies to mix with the cooling come of his lovers already there and then collapsed panting onto his lovers body. Neither of them moved for more than a few long minutes, just holding each other while their breathing retuned to normal then Jack lifted his head and glanced about.

“We're being watched,” Jack said with a small smirk.

“Watched?” Ianto repeated, his voice one of low panic. “Fuck … shit … fuck ...”

“Shhh, it's okay, look,” Jack said, laughing softly and Ianto opened the eyes they he hadn't realised he'd screwed tightly shut and looked to find three sheep standing a few feet away regarding them curiously.

“Oh thank fuck,” Ianto said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. “but we should get cleaned up and move, where there's sheep there could be a farmer not far away.”

“Shame,” Jack murmured, lifting his body off that of the younger man's and fumbling around in a pocket for a handkerchief.

“Hang on,” Ianto said, reaching for the box that had contained the picnic food and reaching inside, pulling out a packet of wet wipes he opened them and handed Jack a couple.

“Interesting,” Jack said, accepting them, examining them for a second before using them to wipe away the mess on his belly while Ianto did the same, the coat now a crumpled heap at their feet while the Sheep decided they weren't worth their attention and wandered off. “and useful.”

“One of the best inventions I think,” Ianto said, tossing the wipes into a discarded crisp packet and holding it out for Jack to do the same and then the pair of them quickly rearranged their clothes and made themselves presentable again. “We should get going, I don't want to get there too late as we still need to find somewhere to stay for the night.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, nodding in agreement and helped Ianto clear away the remains of their picnic.

Jack slipped his coat back on despite the warm weather and carried the box back to the car while Ianto walked by his side with the blanket over one arm, his jacket draped over his shoulder and held by his free hand.

“That was the best picnic I've ever been on,” Ianto commented, letting Jack have the keys this time and settling into the passenger seat.

“I'd have to agree with you there,” Jack grinned, putting the key into the ignition and starting the engine. “okay, straight along this road for now I take it?”

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, reaching for the map and finding their current position. “then a left turn at the next junction and that will take us straight towards the outskirts of Cardiff, we should be there in … about forty minutes or so.”

“Great,” Jack stated, putting the car into gear and pulling away from the kerb.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

“If you turn left at the next junction, we should be on the right road,” Ianto stated, looking up from his map and wishing not for the first time that Sat Nav had already been invented.

Jack indicated left as they approached the junction and turned, the sign on the corner of the road telling them they were indeed in the correct location.

“What number is it?” Jack asked, the houses seemingly dotted randomly along the long country lane.

“Number 8,” Ianto confirmed, peering out his side window. “It should be on this side of the road.”

“Shouldn't be much further then,” Jack said, slowing the vehicle down a little.

“There, that one,” Ianto pointed through the windscreen, recognising the house from the picture he'd seen on the internet; it's external appearance had barely changed.

Jack pulled over to the park by the hedgerow and they sat for a moment looking at the house in question.

“It looks huge!” Jack stated.

“It's not small,” Ianto chuckled. “it's got four bedrooms for a start.”

“Would we need four?” Jack asked him, sure that they only needed two.

“One of them is quite small and next to the master bedroom so I thought we could convert it into an on-suite,” Ianto answered. “which would be ours, one for Jenni and the third … well, it could be a guest room.”

“You've thought of everything, haven't you?” Jack smiled.

“I've done a lot of thinking since Jenni was born,” Ianto answered. “I want us to be somewhere we'll be happy for a long time.”

“Will no-one really be bothered that we're living together, as a couple?” Jack asked him, not entirely convinced.

“The majority won't give a toss,” Ianto answered honestly. “but even in these modern times you'll meet the odd homophobic, but it's best just to ignore them and not them them ruin your happiness.”

Jack nodded slowly in reply.

“So, how about we go and try and get a look inside?” Ianto suggested. “It actually looks in very good condition as it stands now.”

“How will you convince them to sell?” Jack asked curiously, getting out of the car.

“I have an idea, lets just take one step at a time first though,” Ianto answered and they made their way up the path to the front door, Ianto knocking firmly on it with his knuckles.

They heard the sounds of commotion coming from the inside a good minute or so before the door opened and a young woman appeared before them holding a small baby in her arms, three more children at her side and a large chocolate brown Labrador trying to push it's way through her legs while barking furiously at the visitors.

“Ben, shh” The woman told the dog firmly. “Ben, I mean it, be quiet!”

“Does he bite?” Ianto asked the frazzled looking mum.

“No, he's just rather excitable,” she sighed. “he'll be all over you if I let him out.”

“That's fine,” Ianto told her, preferring that to the continued, excited barking.

“Be it on your own head,” she told him, stepping aside to let the dog out from behind her and watched, feeling rather embarrassed as the dog charged straight at the men to sniff and lick them both madly like long lost friends. “How can I help you?”

“Where are my manners,” Ianto said with a smile. “I'm Ianto Jones and this is a friend of mine, Captain Jack Harkness and I have a proposition for you.”

“What kind of proposition?” She asked, shrinking back a little, the kids still huddled around her.

“Nothing inappropriate, I promise you,” Ianto answered, rubbing the dog under one ear while Jack did the same to the other, calming it a little. “It's about the house, I was wondering if you were willing to sell?”

“Sell? I couldn't if I wanted to,” she replied, shaking her head. “my husband is away fighting in the war, that would be his decision and where would we move to?”

“You wouldn't have to,” Ianto continued. “would it be possible to come in a talk?”

She thought about it for a few moments and decided that they seemed trustworthy, opened the door wider and invited them in.

She placed the baby in the corner of the room, then sent the others out to play in the back garden before offering them a cup of tea and then directing them into the main living room. When she returned five minutes or so later she had a tray laid with cups and saucers, a teapot and a plate containing slices of home made cake.

“I'm Mrs Swanson,” she said, remembering that she hadn't given them her own name and lifting the tea pot. “I'm afraid I don't have any sugar, but there's milk for your tea.”

“That'll be lovely,” Jack said, speaking for the first time and giving the young woman his best beaming smile.

Mrs Swanson smiles and poured the tea, blushing a little and then passed them each a cup.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” She asked. “You said we wouldn't have to move?”

“I would like to buy your house as an investment,” Ianto answered. “but I wouldn't need to live here until my wife and I retired, we are currently living in London.”

“Your wife couldn't be with you today?” She asked.

“She's just had our first child, travelling all this way would be tiring for her,” Ianto said, wishing he wasn't having to use Lisa's memory this way but it was as close to the truth as possible. “Jack came with me to keep me company and share the driving.”

“You're in the RAF?” She asked Jack politely.

“Yes ma'am,” Jack answered.

“My husband is in the Navy, I have no idea where he is,” she said sadly.

“I'm sorry,” Jack told her sympathetically.

“It's okay, I am rather used to it now,” she replied. “anyway, we should get back to your proposition.”

“As I was saying, we won't need this house for some time ,” Ianto began. “so if you agreed to sell it to me you and your family could continue to live here, free for as long as you wish. All I ask is that it remains empty upon you and and your husband passing.”

“And how much exactly would you be giving us for this place?” She asked him.

“I've done some research and the houses on this street are worth around two thousand pounds,” Ianto answered. “but I am willing to give you more than double that if you continue to maintain the house and gardens to their current standard.”

“More than double?” She asked with a small gasp, to her even two thousand pounds seemed like a fortune; they had inherited it from her husbands aunt.

“I'm offering five thousand pounds,” Ianto told her. “it will be yours, in cash. I've already told you the only things I will require, that you continue to live here and maintain it for us until your deaths.”

“I'm not being rude Mr Jones, but you seem to be around my own age, how can you be sure that you won't pass away before we do?” She asked him.

“If that is the case, then we will leave the property to our children,” Ianto answered easily. “or grandchildren.”

“It seems to good to be true,” she sighed, thinking of all the things she could buy for the children; they were all in need of new clothes.

“Would you mind if I slept on it?” She asked. “It's rather a big decision to make on a whim, perhaps we could talk more tomorrow?”

“That seems reasonable to me,” Ianto agreed. “do you know of any bed and breakfasts nearby, where we could spend the night?”

“The next village, Mrs Williams place,” she nodded. “you can't miss it, she has a large sign in her window. Just turn your car around and go back to the crossroads, then straight across and keep going for a couple of miles.”

“Thank you,” both Ianto and Jack said politely, getting to their feet. “I hope to do business with you tomorrow, would the same time of day be appropriate?”

“It would,” she agreed, showing them to the door and watching them leave before rushing through the house to the back door and calling her children inside.

Jack and Ianto found the bed and breakfast easily, as Mrs Swanson had told them and after explaining that they need rooms for the night she told them they would have to share one room with two single beds as the a single was already occupied and the other was a double.

They agree, telling her that was fine and she led the way up to the room.

“Would you require supper?” She asked them. “I can provide some sandwiches, you are welcome to eat them in the kitchen?”

“I'm fine thank you, Jack?” Ianto said.

“Not for me thanks, I just want to get some kip,” Jack told her. “it's a long drive from London.”

“That it is Sir's,” she smiled. “breakfast is at 8am sharp and the bathroom is just down the hall. I hope you have a good night.”

“Thank you and goodnight,” Ianto said polite as she left the room.

“So, which bed do you want to take?” Jack asked him.

“Whichever one you choose,” Ianto chuckled softly. “as long as the springs don't squeak!”

Jack placed his hands palm down on one of the beds and pushed, not a sound came from within.

“Feather mattresses, no springs to squeak!” Jack grinned.

“Perfect,” Ianto declared, unbuttoning his shirt. 

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

The first thing Ianto became aware of when he woke the following morning was that he was teetering on the very edge of the mattress, the second was that his torso appeared to be glued to his lovers side. Very carefully he peeled his body away from Jack, the dried come they had neglected to clean away the night before releasing him easily and then slipped off the edge of the bed without waking the older man and shrugged on the minimum of clothes he needed to head to the bathroom to wash.

Grabbing one of the towels left in their room for their use Ianto unlocked the door and slid out, closing it softly behind him and made his way along the corridor to the bathroom, only to find it locked so he knocked softly, wondering if he should wait or return a little later.

“Hello?” A female voice called back, a little nervously.

“Hello, I was just wondering if you'd be long?” Ianto asked politely.

“Just a few minutes,” she called back.

“Thank you,” Ianto answered and then rested his back against the wall opposite to wait while she finished her morning ablutions.

The door opened a few minutes later and he found himself face to face with a pretty blonde.

“Good morning,” Ianto said, holding out a hand and introducing himself. “Ianto Jones.”

She took the offered hand and shook it. “Please to meet you, I'm Lizzie; Elizabeth,” she informed him, giving him a rather obvious once over with a smile on her face. “will I be seeing you for, I meant at breakfast?”

“I would imagine so,” Ianto nodded, releasing her hand and moving past her to the bathroom. “it was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she told him with a flirtatious wink.

Ianto gave her a small nod, knowing that her blatant flirting was causing him to blush and closed the bathroom door firmly, locking it behind him before letting out a small chuckle at the thought of Jack witnessing the event and knowing what his reaction would have been.

Hoping for a shower Ianto found himself in front of an old fashioned iron bath tub, a sink and a toilet. He gave a small sigh and put the plug in the plug hole of the sink and began to run water into it from the taps, relieved when it turned hot, he stripped and used the flannel and soap in his small wash bag to freshen himself up as best he could.

Once clean Ianto brushed his teeth, dressed again and went back to their room to find Jack awake and sprawled out across the other single bed, tossing and turning frantically upon it. He stopped when he spotted Ianto, a huge grin on his face.

“I thought I should mess this bed up too, or our lovely hostess would probably be more than a little suspicious about our sleeping arrangements,” Jack explained. “although perhaps I should have waited for you to return and we could have done a good job between us.”

“No time, not if you want to clean up before breakfast,” Ianto told him. “and if you are in the same state I was, then you really need to.”

“I know what I would like for breakfast, I'm sure it must be a little good for me,” Jack leered, cocking an eyebrow at his lover.

“Oh Jack, you … just get up and washed,” Ianto laughed, tossing the other towel at the Captain. “once we have our own place we can do whatever we like, whenever we like.”

“Well, I guess if you put it like that,” Jack said, reluctantly getting off the bed carrying the towel. “but do I at least get a morning kiss?”

“When you've brushed your teeth, if you're good,” Ianto smirked.

“I'll be back in five,” Jack told him and after pulling on his trousers fled the room.

Ianto laughed to himself, closed the door and finished dressing. He straightened the beds a little so they both looked like they had just been slept in all night and waited for Jack to return, which he did a little over ten minutes later.

“Kiss now?” Jack asked, locking the door.

“Yeah,” Ianto said, loving the way Jack's hair was still all over the place and had yet to be tamed.

Jack reached out with both hands to cup the younger man's face, looking into his eyes before their lips met. Ianto's arms slid around the Captains waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. One of Jack's hands slid around the the nape of his lovers neck, his fingers slipping in the short hairs there.

Ianto moaned softly into his lovers mouth, his body beginning to react at their close proximity and fought the urge to shove him backwards onto the bed and have his way with him but instead dragged his lips away with a strangled moan of regret.

“Breakfast,” Ianto whispered against the Captains lips.

“Mmmm,” Jack murmured back before claiming the younger man's lips again in another kiss, his tongue delving straight into the other man's mouth and teasing the top; knowing that it would drive him wild while he pushed his hips firmly against his lovers.

“We shouldn't,” Ianto said breathlessly after pulling his lips away once more.

“Sod breakfast,” Jack mumbled, his hand groping at the younger man's arse. “I want to suck you so badly, swallow you whole and have your come spurting down my throat.”

“Oh shit,” Ianto whispered, gulping hard when Jack's hand snaked between their bodies to rub the heel of it over his more than a little evident erection.

“And we can't go to breakfast with us both is this state anyway,” Jack whispered in his ear, his fingers pulling down the zip of his lovers trousers as he nipped on the lobe.

“Oh hell … you're so right,” Ianto said, allowing Jack to pop the button on his trousers open and drag them down to his knees along with his briefs, then he dropped to his knees before him.

“Now this is what I call breakfast,” Jack said, his tongue darting out from between his lips to lap at the pre-come collecting on the tip. “Mmm, delicious.”

Ianto was about to tell him to stop teasing him when Jack's mouth enveloped his cock, taking it in deeply inside. He buried his fingers in Jack's already messy, tangled hair and concentrated on keeping upright while Jack's mouth worked it's magic.

Jack's tongue slid easily over the cock within, lapping at every reachable inch while one hand slipped between his lovers legs to cup the balls that were hanging heavy between and rolling them in the palm. His teeth gently scraping along the full length of Ianto's cock as he slowly pulled his mouth backwards causing his lover to emit a soft moan of pleasure, his other hand taking it's place at the root to hold it still while his tongue delved into the slit, lapping at his essence.

Ianto's fingers tightened in the Captains hair.

“Jack, please,” the words escaped from between Ianto's lips in a whisper.

Jack's eyes flicked up the the younger man's before he took his cock deep into his mouth again, this time relaxing his throat and swallowing him right up to the hilt; his cheeks hollowing as he began to suck hard.

Ianto's gripped tightly onto Jack's scalp, willing his knees to hold out before his mind turned to only one thought, the way Jack's mouth was working on him and the orgasm building steadily inside him. He tried to hold back for as long as possible, enjoying every second of the build up until he couldn't any longer and biting down on his lip to minimise his moan of ecstasy he came hard.

Jack swallowed convulsively, drinking down every drop of his lovers come until the last drop and relishing it's unique taste, not releasing it until he felt it softening in his mouth. He looked up with a smile to find Ianto's eyes closed and his mouth open slightly, panting softly while he tried to regain his composure.

“You okay?” Jack asked, holding the younger man steady with both hands and getting to his feet.

“Mmmm, yeah ...” Ianto mumbled softly, not even opening his eyes when Jack's lips met his and opened invitingly.

Ianto's tongue slipped straight into the Captains mouth, moaning softly at the taste of his own come in his lovers mouth and drinking the taste of it, mixed with his lovers own greedily before pulling back panting and still flushed from his orgasm.

“Your turn,” Ianto said, his hand rubbing against the Captains erecting through the wool fabric of his trousers.

“We could still make breakfast?” Jack asked cheekily.

“In the words of someone very wise, sod breakfast,” Ianto grinned.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Having missed breakfast they found a small café to have brunch before heading back to the house, neither of them wanting to talk about the subject, both worried that they might jinx everything and talking about everything but. When they pulled up outside the house they stayed sat in the car for a few minutes, they could hear the children playing happily in the garden and knew that Ianto's generous offer would give them a secure home for the foreseeable future and could only hope that Mrs Swanson would see it in the same way.

They could hear the dog start barking even before they made their way up the garden path and Mrs Swanson calling out to it to stop being daft and be quiet, the front door opening to them before they even reached it and the woman of the house smiling widely at them.

“Please, come in,” she said, then groaned when Ben bounded past them excitedly to greet them like long lost friends. “I'm sorry, Ben, get inside now!”

The Labrador ignored her until she shouted at it again, in a firmer tone and then with it's tail still wagging hard the dog ran back into the house. Mrs Swanson led Jack and Ianto through to the living room and indicated that they should sit on the sofa while she herself perched nervously on the edge of one of the armchairs.

“I hope we find you well this morning, Mrs Swanson?”Ianto asked politely.

“I'm fine, thank you,” she replied with a smile. “and please, if we're going to do this then I insist that you call me Kathy.”

“We will be happy to do so, on the understanding that you refer to us as Jack and Ianto,” Jack cut in.

“Yep, now am I of the understanding that you have thought carefully about my offer and are agreeing to it and the terms?” Ianto asked carefully, trying not to get his hopes up.

“You are, I telephoned my parents last night – Brenda down the road has a telephone – and discussed it with them and they are both of the opinion that the offer is too good to let pass me, us by,” she answered. “but my father insists that this arrangement should be made legal, with documents stating the terms clearly.”

“I have already taken care of that, I have the documents in the car,” Ianto told her. “all we need to do is fill in the correct names, for you to read it through and make sure than you understand it and then we will both need to sign; there are two copies, one for each of us. Once that it done the money is yours and I will only visit once a year, just to check on the property.”

“That sounds reasonable to me,” Kathy nodded. “if you could get the documents than I can read them through now.”

“I'll be back momentarily,” Ianto told her and excused himself to go out to the car.

“Your friend, he is very rich?” Kathy asked Jack. “Sorry, that's not really any of my business.”

Jack chuckled. “No, it's not very rich, just happens to have the money to buy this property.”

“I still don't completely understand why he'd want to buy it and let us live here until old age,” Kathy stated. “by then he'll be too old to maintain it himself?”

“It's an investment, and something to pass onto his children or grandchildren,” Jack told her. “but his work means he cannot live here himself so he wants to leave it in the capable hands of someone who will care for it.”

“I can certain do that, especially with the money he's paying for this place,” she said, looking up to see Ianto re-enter the room with a brown file in his hands.

“The money isn't just for the house,” Ianto told her. “I insist that you spend some of it on yourself and the children. Are you still sure you want to do this without being able to consult your husband?”

“Positive,” she said, smiling and nodding.

“Good,” Ianto smiled back as the dog reappeared to lay at Jack's feet, placing it's head on one of his shoes.

Jack lent down to stroke the top of Ben's head while Ianto pulled the papers from the pile and handed one set to Kathy, while she sat reading them he offered to make tea and sent out to the kitchen. He filled the kettle and watched the children outside playing what looked like hide and seek in the garden with a happy smile on his face, imagining his own daughter out there playing happily.

When the kettle whistled loudly, indicating that it was boiling Ianto poured a little into the teapot, swirled it around and emptied it down the sink before measuring out the tea leaves with a spoon and then added the boiling water; leaving it to brew while he placed cups and saucers, along with the milk jug on a tray and then carried it through to the living room where Kathy was already signing her copy of the forms.

“You're happy with everything?” Ianto asked, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

“Very,” she smiled, handing him the documents and the pen for him to sign.

Ianto did so and then they both signed the other copy, making everything legal while Jack played 'mum' and poured the tea for them all. Ianto pulled a large brown envelope from the file the documents had been in and handed it to Kathy.

“It's all there, in cash,” he told her.

She took the envelope, half nervously and half excitedly and peered into the top, gasping out loud.

“Oh my word!” She exclaimed. “I've never seen so much money in my life!”

“You will keep it somewhere safe, won't you?” Ianto asked her.

“Oh yes, this is going straight under the mattress of our bed,” she told him seriously.

“Wouldn't the bank be better?” Jack asked.

“No, I don't trust them places,” she huffed, insisting. “no, under the mattress is the safest place for it.”

“I'm sure you know best,” Ianto said with a smile. “we really should be going, we need to get back to London.”

“Will you write, before you visit?” Kathy asked, getting to her feet when they did so.

“I will, and there is an address in London written on a slip of paper in that envelope where you can contact me if you need to,” Ianto answered. “it's been great doing business with you, thank you.”

“It's I who should be thanking you,” she told them, leading the way to the front door. “you've changed our lives today.”

“You are very welcome,” Ianto assured her, shaking her hand and then Jack following suit before placing a kiss to the back of it and making the woman blush.

“I promise to keep the house in tip top condition,” she told them seriously. “I will treat it as my own.”

“It is,” Ianto smiled. “for as long as you need it. Goodbye and I will be in touch.”

“Goodbye, and thank you, again,” she called out to them as they made their way down the garden path, the Labrador panting happily at her side. “come on Ben, lets get the children cleaned up and go and buy something nice for tea.”

With that she watched the car leave and then closed the door, a huge smile on her face and rushed out to the back garden to call in her children before picking the sleeping baby up from her crib, a huge beaming smile on her face. 

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

“Are you ready for this Jack?” Ianto asked, glancing about before taking the Captains hand in his own.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned, his slight nervousness only apparent in his eyes.

“Then here we go, back to the future,” Ianto smiled and together they walked towards the brick wall, then a few moments later they found themselves standing in a completely different environment.

“It looks the same, as when I came here by accident that time,” Jack stated, glancing around in the soft glow of the street light nearby. “except that it was daylight.”

“I thought it would be best to come now, while it's dark and the coffee shop is closed,” Ianto explained. “less chance of anyone spotting us, although I'm not sure anyone would believe them if they told them two men appeared out of nowhere!”

“So, do I get to meet your daughter now?” Jack asked excitedly, letting Ianto lead him by the hand to the back of the building they arrived behind and waiting while he unlocked the door, then followed him inside.

“No, but in the morning I promise,” Ianto answered. “she's with my sister and it's way past her bedtime so I don't want to wake her.”

“Really?” Jack asked, pouting a little.

“Yep, really,” Ianto chuckled, leading Jack into the main part of the coffee shop and turning on the lights. “she's a baby, waking them up is bad, believe me.”

“I'll take your word for it,” Jack said, his eyes lighting up and the sight before him. “this place is amazing, I didn't really know what to expect but you have the era down perfectly in here.”

“Thanks to all your help,” Ianto said, moving to turn on one of the coffee machines. “and the customers love it, we've been busy practically since we opened.”

“Doesn't anyone question how new all everything looks?” Jack asked, his eyes sweeping over all the items he and Ianto had purchased in the past.

“Nope, they just accept it when I tell them that they are all replicas,” Ianto shrugged while coffee slowly poured from the machine into the cup beneath, letting it fill before swapping it for an empty one and handing the first one to Jack.

Jack lifted the coffee cup up to his nose and breathed in the rich aroma of the coffee, a look of bliss that Ianto had become to know so well taking over the features on his face.

“It smells delicious,” Jack said rather breathlessly, then took a sip of the hot liquid and savoured it before swallowing. “shit, that's the best coffee I've ever tasted!”

“Thank you,” Ianto said, grinning from ear to ear and watching the Captain as he drank the rest of the coffee; savouring every mouthful. “another one?”

“Oh yes!” Jack said, thrusting the empty mug at his lover and waiting eagerly while Ianto refilled it.

Ianto handed Jack the now full again mug and lifted his own to his lips, both of them standing in a comfortable silence while they drank their coffee. When they were finished Ianto dealt with the coffee machine, making sure it was clean again while Jack washed up their mugs and set them to drain.

“Right, this is the plan,” Ianto said as they left the building through the front door, locking it behind them. “tonight we go back to my flat, in the morning Rhiannon is expecting us around ten to collect Jenni and then I thought we could go and check out the house I bought.”

“It still all seems to weird to me, that you bought a house in the past for us to live in now,” Jack said, walking down the street next to Ianto his eyes darting all over the place as he spoke, taking in the darkened shop fronts and the odd car that passed them at the late hour. “ and the cars all look so amazing.”

“We need to pick mine up, it's in the car park,” Ianto informed him. “just around the next corner, it's too far to walk to my flat from here.”

“Will I like it?” Jack asked.

“It's not a patch on Owen's Jaguar, but it gets me from A – B,” Ianto said with a smile, taking Jack's hand firmly in his again as they reached the car park and located his car.

Jack gave the convertible Audi the once over in the harsh glow of the electric light of the multi story car park and nodded.

“It's nice,” Jack nodded, sliding into the passenger seat. “and comfortable too.”

“That's why I chose it, and it has plenty of room in the back for Jenni's car seat and all her stuff.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and spotted what he assumed must be the baby's car seat that Ianto was talking about.

“We never had them,” the Captain commented.

“Health and safely, if there is an accident then the baby or child is safer than just being on someone's lap.” Ianto explained, turning the key in the ignition and bringing the vehicle to life. “they save lives.”

“I can see how that works,” Jack said, nodding. “what other inventions do you have to show me?”

“Oh more than you could ever conceive!” Ianto laughed and pulled away, heading the car out of the car park and towards home.

They parked outside the flat and once inside Ianto took Jack's coat from him and hung it on the hook in the hallway along with his own, then took his hands in his own.

“Welcome to my home,” Ianto said quietly. “soon we'll be in one that is both of ours but I'm so happy to have you here after all this time.”

“Are you sure you're comfortable with me being here?” Jack asked carefully. “I mean, it was where you and ...”

“Lisa, you can say her name,” Ianto finished for him. “Lisa and I has some happy memories here and it's where Jenni was conceived, but … I need us to have a place to build with our own memories but I'm okay with you being here.”

“I'm not sure I'd be comfortable sleeping in your bed,” Jack admitted.

“You won't have to, the sofa in the living room turns into a bed,” Ianto explained. “we'll be sleeping on that if it's okay with you?”

“I could sleep anywhere as long as it was with you,” Jack said, pulling Ianto closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips.

“I should show you where everything is,” Ianto sighed. “the bathroom, kitchen ...”

“I'm sure I can locate them myself,” Jack murmured. “all I need to know is where this sofa bed is?”

“This way,” Ianto told him, leading Jack by both hands into the living room and then releasing one to flick on one of the lamps, bathing the room in a soft glow.

“What the hell is that?” Jack asked, pointing at the large flat screen TV in one corner of the room.

“Something we can discuss tomorrow,” Ianto told him, letting go of Jack's other hand so he could pull open the sofa bed which revealed it's self to already be made along with duvet and sheet. Ianto reached around the back of it to produce pillows that he dropped down onto it before turning to face Jack once more. 

“Bedtime,” Ianto instructed, reaching out to push Jack's braces off his shoulders before kissing him fiercely.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Sensing he was being watched Ianto opened his eyes and found himself gazing straight into the eyes of his lover, he smiled and stretched like a contented cat while the Captain just looked on.

“What?” Ianto finally asked.

“You look so young when you're asleep,” Jack answered, a serious look on his face. “I'm almost twice your age, are you sure you want to do this?”

Ianto frowned. “What's brought this on?”

“I had this dream, that I left you all alone,” Jack told him sadly. “that I died while you and Jenni still needed me.”

“I love you Jack, I wouldn't care if you were three, four times my age,” Ianto told him firmly. “however long we have together and I sincerely hope it's a long time, I will treasure every moment.”

“You won't leave me for a younger model? Or a woman?” Jack asked.

“Why are you being so insecure? This isn't the Jack Harkness I know?” Ianto asked him gently.

“It's just … this all seems … so strange,” Jack tried to explain. “what if I hate being in your time?”

“Then we'll work something out Jack,” Ianto answered, hoping he sounded as reassuring as he wanted. “but I think you'll love this century, if you give it a chance.”

“You're right, I know you are,” Jack sighed softly. “I'm jumping the gun a bit, aren't I?”

“More than a bit,” Ianto smiled. “now, are you hungry? Coffee?”

“Hungry, but not for food, or coffee,” Jack grinned, feeling much more positive and running a hand up the bare thigh of his lover.

“Morning sex, I forgot how fun it can be,” Ianto grinned along with him and rolled onto his back allowing Jack easier access to his morning glory. “feel free to gorge yourself.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the younger man and then rolled closer, his lips finding his lovers neck to kiss and nip at the tender skin where it met his shoulder before moving down lower. The Captain took his time moving down Ianto's chest, his head vanishing beneath the bedding as he located his lovers nipples in the thatch of hair to tease and nipple them into hardness, the sounds Ianto made urging him on.

Ianto moved his hand to rest on the top of the Captains head, his fingers tangling in the already bed tousled strands in an attempt to urge Jack to move lower, his cock aching at the thought of the moist heat of his mouth surrounding it. Giving a small chuckle beneath the bedding Jack began to move lower again, kissing his way down his lovers belly as he moved, changing position so that he was kneeling between the younger man's legs and took the engorged cock in his hand.

Jack's hand wrapped around it tightly, holding it still while he dipped his head into the slit. Ianto's hips bucked up off the mattress, desperate for more, soft moans escaping from between his lips while Jack's tongue lapped at his essence. Ianto hand pushed more firmly at the top Captains head, desperate for more. Jack relented and took the head of his lovers cock into his mouth, sucking on it while he tongue laved over it and then slowly, inch by inch took it deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Ianto let out a long breath, not sure when he has started holding it but in dire need of releasing it, his knees rising higher and higher on the bed and parting them as widely as possible. The moment he felt his cock become completely ensconced by his lovers mouth and throat he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Jack's tongue played over every inch of the engorged flesh on his mouth, Ianto's hips moving in a steady rhythm, fucking his mouth with Jack's teeth raking gently over it.

Ianto let out a long, low moan. His orgasm building steadily deep inside him he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and all self control went out the window. His hips snapped, thrusting again into the Captains mouth and then with a loud shout of ecstasy he came hard, pumping his come down his lovers throat. Jack drank down every drop, not releasing the softening cock until he had savoured every morsel and then moved back up his lovers body, finding the younger man's lips and kissing him hard, his tongue thrusting deep into his mouth as they shared the Ianto's unique taste.

“Good morning,” Jack said breathlessly when they dragged their lips apart. “do I get coffee now?”

“How could I say no?” Ianto asked, feeling Jack's own cock hard against his leg. “But what about you?”

“Coffee and then a shower, both of us,” Jack told him with a wink. “you do have a shower don't you?”

“I do.” Ianto confirmed.

“Good, all the ones at the base were communal and that's nowhere as much fun as you might think,” Jack chuckled. “especially when you spot a nice arse and you have to leave half showered so no-one spots your hard on!”

“I can imagine,” Ianto laughed. “okay, coffee and then we hit the shower, no-one to hide from there.”

“Will the coffee be like last nights?” Jack asked, watching his lover get out of the bed naked.

“I have the same machine here at home,” Ianto answered, indicating that Jack should stay where he was. “stay there, we can drink it in bed and while I'm gone, you can entertain yourself with this.”

Ianto picked up the remote for the TV, pointed it at it and pressed the on button and waited for Jack's reaction.

“What the?” Jack asked, his jaw dropping.

“Flat screen colour TV, a wonderful invention of your future,” Ianto told him, giving him the remote and explaining his to change to another channel and left the Captain 'playing' while he headed through to the kitchen to turn the coffee machine on. 

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

When Ianto returned to the living room with the coffees he'd found Jack glued to Eastenders on one of the satellite channels.

“This is in London, yes?” Jack asked him without taking his eyes off the screen, accepting the coffee from him.

“Yep, but it's not real,” Ianto explained. “it's what's known as a soap opera.”

“Soap opera?” Jack echoed.

“It is on regularly and is meant to portray real life,” Ianto continued. “but it's more drama and angst than fun, it's okay in small does.”

The Captain nodded thoughtfully. “Is all TV like this?”

“Nope,” Ianto laughed, picking up the remote from where Jack had placed it on the sofa bed beside him and changing the channel to the BBC and finding the morning news on. “this is what's going on in the world today.”

“Oh, right,” Jack stated, still watching the screen intently. “there is more?”

“Much more,” Ianto said, draining the last of his coffee. “and we can explore that later, but now we need to get showered and dress if you wish to meet my daughter today?”

“Yes, yes,” Jack replied eagerly, downing most of his neglected mug of coffee in almost one long gulp. “show me the way to the shower.”

Ianto had done just that and more than an hour later they were finally clean, dry and dressed again. Ianto had left Jack alone in the living room while he washed up the mugs and returned to find Jack with his laptop, lid open and looking at the blank screen with a look of confusion.

“That is a laptop, a computer,” Ianto told him simply.

“A computer?” Jack huffed. “What's a computer?”

“One of the best inventions ever, but we don't have time for me to explain that now,” Ianto told him, taking it and placing it down on the coffee table. “we need to leave, Rhiannon is expecting us.”

“Yes,” Jack said enthusiastically, almost leaping to his feet. “I want to meet your daughter, more than anything.”

“That makes me happier than you can ever know,” Ianto old him, smiling happily.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips and took his hand in his.

“If she's anything like her dad, I will love her,” the Captain told him.

“She's beautiful, like her mum,” Ianto said, a little sadly.

“She should always know her mum,” Jack told him firmly. “she should know how much her mum wanted her.”

“She will, I've started making her a special album, of photographs and memories,” Ianto replied. “she will!”

“She … she doesn't have to call me daddy … if you'd rather she didn't,” Jack stuttered out. “she can call me Uncle Jack … or ...”

“Jack, I would be honoured if she wants to call you daddy,” Ianto smiled, watery eyed.

“But, what will she call you, we can't both be daddy?” Ianto asked.

“I'll be her tad, taddy,” Ianto explained. “it's Welsh.”

“I like that, taddy and daddy, it sounds right,” Jack agreed. “now, take me to her, I want to meet my new daughter.”

“Lets go,” Ianto agreed and they finally made it out of the house, into the car and on their way to his sisters house.

All the way there Jack commented on the traffic, amazed at every kind of vehicle they saw from motorbike to lorry to car and everything else between along with the buildings they passed, electronic signs, traffic lights and even the road works leaving Ianto feeling a little mentally exhausted by the time they reached their destination but so happy to have Jack with him that he didn't care.

“We're here,” Ianto said, pulling up outside his sisters council house.

“Lets go then,” the Captain grinned, fiddling with the seatbelt for a moment or two before managing to release it and was still out the car before his lover.

Ianto caught up with him and they reached the front door together, Ianto knocked on the door and his sister answered it almost immediately and Ianto guessed that she had been watching out for them.

“Good to meet you again Jack,” she smiled. “please, come in.”

“Where's Jenni?” Ianto asked. “I've missed her so much.”

“She's up in the spare room, asleep in her carry cot.”

“Thanks, stay here Jack, I'll fetch her,” Ianto told the Captain and then to his sister. “a cup of tea would be good.”

“Sure,” she called after him, motioning Jack to follow her to the kitchen and asked. “so did it work, did he get the house?”

“Yeah, we haven't been to see it yet though,” Jack replied. “but we're planning to soon.”

“I hope it worked, I know Ianto wants to make a fresh start with you and Jenni,” Rhiannon said tactfully. “how are you enjoying the 21st century?”

“Strange,” Jack admitted. “but I think I'm going to love TV and some of the cars we saw today, they look amazing!”

Rhiannon laughed. “And there is so much more for you to experience.”

“I can't wait to see it all,” Jack grinned, then turned at the sound of Ianto's footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Go on, I'll bring the tea through,” Rhiannon urged him, wanting to give them a few minutes alone while Jack met Jenni.

Jack followed the sound of his lovers voice and found him in the living room clutching the baby girl to his shoulder and talking to her softly.

“Hey,” Jack said quietly, not wanting to startle either of them.

Ianto turned and smiled at him.

“Captain Jack Harkness, I would like you to meet Genevieve Jones, Jenni,” Ianto said proudly, changing the baby's position so that Jack could see her clearly.

“Oh she's so beautiful,” Jack sighed, taking in the baby's pale coffee coloured skin. “she has your nose.”

“I'm not sure that's a good thing!” Ianto laughed.

“It is, I can assure you,” Jack told him. “she's so small … can I hold her?”

Ianto nodded and carefully moved her from his arms to Jack's.

“Hey beautiful,” Jack said to her, her eyes wide open and looking at him, taking in every inch of his face. “I'm Jack ...I'm going to be your daddy, is that okay with you?”

Jenni seemed to give him a curious look and then gurgled happily making them both laugh.

“I'll take that as a yes then,” Jack said and then look at Ianto to see tears in his eyes. “hey, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Ianto assured him. “I'm just happier than I ever thought I could be.”

Jack closed the gap between them and kissed him softly over the baby's head.

“I love you,” Jack told him firmly.

“I love you too,” Ianto answered, tears still in his eyes, tears of happiness.

“Tea?” Rhiannon asked, choosing that moment to finally enter the room. “Oh sorry, I'll come back in a minute.”

“No, nope, it's fine,” Ianto grinned, wiping at his eyes. “we're fine.”

“Brilliant, now lets have some tea and biscuits and you can tell me about out his new house of yours,” Rhiannon stated, handing out mugs to each of them and settling in one of the armchairs.

Ianto and Jack did likewise, helping themselves to biscuits and telling Rhiannon all about their weekend and the house they now owned.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

They spent a couple of hours with Rhiannon, talking excitedly about their visit to the house and deciding that they would visit it that afternoon. Rhiannon offered to look after Jenni but Ianto wanted to spend more time with his daughter, after being away from her for a few days and was so happy that she seemed to be comfortable around Jack.  
Jack had given her a feed before they left, the small infant holding tightly onto his little finger while she sucked hungrily on her bottle, her eyes gazing straight into Jack's while Ianto watched with a happy smile. The Captain had however declined the offer to changer her nappy and handed her back to her daddy after winding her as instructed.  
Once they were back on the road and heading for the house they would soon be calling home Jenni settled off into a deep sleep in her car seat, leaving Jack to once again comment on everything that caught his eye. In the end Ianto told him with a smile that later that day he would show him how to use the computer and introduce him to the internet.

“So what's Google?” Jack asked.

“You type in what you want to know about and it finds the answer for you,” Ianto explained.

Anything?” Jack asked.

“Anything, I don't think there is anything you can't find on the internet,” Ianto chuckled at the expression on his lovers face. “but I'm sure you can try.”

“And you'll show me this when we get home?” Jack asked excitedly.

“I promise,” Ianto replied, laughing and turning into the road where there house stood.

Over the years the area had become more built up, although not in a bad or crowded way. The houses were all different and fitted into the area perfectly. A small shop, a post office and a pub had also appeared, all of which would be useful to the small community.

“Do you think there's anyone still living in the house?” Jack asked as they pulled up outside.

“It looks empty,” Ianto answered. “but the garden looks like it's well tended.”

“Perhaps one of the neighbours is tending to it,” Jack suggested, getting out of the car and waiting for Ianto as he lifted the still sleepy baby from her car seat and rested her against his shoulder.

“Lets go and have a look,” Ianto stated, pushing open the garden gate and starting up the pathway between the neat lawns.

Ianto pulled out his keys and located the one for the house, fingering the metal thoughtfully before pushing it firmly into the lock and turning. It clicked unlocked and he gently pushed the door open, looking into the empty hallway before calling out.

“Hello? Anyone here?” Ianto called out loudly.

There was no response at all to the questions and they moved further into the hallway, closing the door behind them with the daylight that streamed in through the hall window lighting up their way. They made their way through the rooms on the ground floor and finished in the kitchen they remembered so well from their visit to purchase the property.  
“It all looks so clean,” Jack stated, echoing Ianto's thoughts and swiping a finger across the counter top which bore no dust at all.

“It's completely empty but it looks like someone is taking care of it,” Ianto said. “perhaps the Swanson's appointed a caretaker to keep it in order.”

“I'm guess they must of done, the idea of their ghosts staying on to do so is a little creepy,” Jack chuckled and then they went quiet at the sound of the front door opening.

“Someone with a key, we'll get some answers now then,” Ianto said, smile on his face as the sound of footsteps came towards them.

“Oh … err … hello?” The woman said, a little startled at the sight of the two men before her and a baby.

“Hello,” Ianto said politely, not wanting to frighten her, she looked like she wanted to run. “I'm Ianto Jones and this is Jack Harkness, we own this house.”

“Really? Oh thank god!” She exclaimed, relieved. “I did wonder when someone would turn up to claim this place, it seems to have been for ever since my grandparents passed away. Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Kathy Swanson.”

“Kathy Swanson?” Both Jack and Ianto asked in unison, looking a little confused.

“I was named after my grandmother,” she explained, smiling at the look on their faces. “don't worry, I'm not a ghost!”

“So, are you the one who's been taking care of the place?” Ianto asked.

“Yep, I promised my grandmother before she died that I would keep an eye one it,” she confirmed.

“More than keep an eye on it, it looks like there isn't a speck of dust!” Jack exclaimed.

“I would hope not, I come in once a week to clean,” she huffed.

“And the garden, is that you too?” Ianto asked her.

“Yes, along with my partner Mark, he helps me,” Kathy nodded.

“I never expected any of this,” Ianto said, a little amazed that she would take such good care of the place when it wasn't hers.

“Granny was good to me as a kid, I spent a lot of time here,” Kathy explained. “and when she told me the story of the two men who bought the house from her and gave her way too much money for it, along with her being able to stay in it, well … it all sounded so lovely to me and kinda romantic.”

“Romantic?” Jack asked.

“I can't really explain, but I got the feeling it was something special,” she smiled.

“It was, is,” Ianto smiled. “For Jack, myself and this little one to live in and be the family we want to be.”

“You know, it's so weird, but you two fit the descriptions that Granny gave me,” she said, looking them over carefully and taking in Jack's 1940's style of dress. “maybe you two are the ghosts?”

Ianto laughed nervously, they hadn't been expecting this.

“Nope, definitely not ghosts,” he told her. “but I can't thank you enough for looking after this place so well for us.”

“It's been a pleasure,” Kathy shrugged. “but you won't need me any more now, will you?”

“No, we're going to get the place renovated,” Ianto replied. “have the kitchen modernised and get the place decorated, but I want to do something, to thank you for all your trouble.”

“I never expected anything,” Kathy smiled.

“It wouldn't be right, not to,” Ianto told her. “please leave me your contact details and I'll think of something.”

Kathy nodded and pulled a card from her pocket, handing it to him.

“Detective Inspector Kathy Swanson?” Ianto asked, a little amazed, she looked nothing like she was in the police force, standing before them in jeans and a t-shirt.

“That's me,” she grinned. “now, I'll be off and leave you two, three to your house.”

“Thank you again, for everything,” Ianto told her.

“You're welcome she replied, then turned to leave while her mind mulled over the strange thoughts in her head about her grandmothers tales of the two young men that had visited her so long ago and the way the two she had just left appeared to match her descriptions so perfectly.

“I'm probably going mad, but ...” she muttered to herself, getting into her car and heading back to Cardiff.

“Ianto, what if she …?” Jack trailed off.

“What if she does some checking up on us?” Ianto said, finished the Captains sentence.

“Yeah,” Jack nodded.

“Then we'll have to deal with it if the situation arises,” Ianto replied firmly. “nothing is going to spoil this day, lets head upstairs and decided which room is the nursery and which is the master bedroom.”

“Master bedroom, I like that name,” Jack grinned and took the still sleeping baby from the younger man to give his arms a rest as they headed upstairs. 

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Three months later.

“I can't believe we're finally moving in,” Ianto smiled, pulling their new car, a black SUV, to a halt outside their new home.

“Lets go inside and take a good look before our stuff arrives,” Jack grinned, already halfway out of the vehicle.

“Jenni should be here for this,” Ianto stated, locking the SUV and following Jack up the path, running a few steps to catch up with his lover.

“As Rhiannon said, it wouldn't be practical to have her here while we arranged the furniture and got everything ready,” Jack said in reply. “she'll be fine with her Auntie for a few hours and then she can sleep in her new room tonight.”

At the sound of his mobile sounding the arrival of a text message Ianto pulled it from his pocket and read it, sending a quick reply while Jack opened the front door.

“That was Rhys, he says he'll be here in about ten minutes,” Ianto informed the Captain.

“Is Gwen still not talking to you?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. “She still blames me for Lisa's death and I can't say I blame her, maybe with time she'll forgive me.”

“You'll never see that it wasn't your fault, will you?” Jack asked him, placing a hand gently on his lovers cheek. “And nothing I say will ever change that, will it?”

“Nope, it's something I have to live with, but ...” Ianto trailed off and kissed his lover softly on the lips. “come on, we're running out of time.”

“Kitchen first?” Jack suggested and then grabbed his hand, dragging him in it's direction.

“It looks so new,” Ianto smiled, glancing around at the new kitchen.

“Because it is,” Jack chuckled. “and it suits the house perfectly.”

“That's because I have such great taste,” Ianto retorted modestly. “right, bathroom.”

They ran out the kitchen and up the stairs, straight into the bathroom where the once old-fashioned fixtures and fittings had been replaced with a modern and elegant bathroom suite. Along with the extra long and deep bath, there was a large shower cubicle in one corner along with the usual sink and toilet; all tiled in tasteful black and white and gleaming.

“Gorgeous,” Jack stated, laughing when Ianto took his hand and dragged him from the room.

The next stop was the nursery, it was decorated in pastel pink with white trim. The carpet was a neutral mid grey and the curtains were the same pink as the walls with white fluffy clouds and pastel rainbows adorning them. Before Ianto had a chance to pass comment on the room he found himself being dragged away again and into their own bedroom.

Jack led him into the middle of the empty room and kissed him tenderly.

“Our room,” Jack smiled. “No more sleeping on that damn sofa bed.”

“For that I will be very grateful,” Ianto agreed, they had both vetoed sleeping in Ianto's actual bedroom, even if they'd replaced it with a new bed.

“I can't believe I've been here for three months and have had no inclination to go back to … well that past,” Jack said, stroking one hand over Ianto's back and the over caressing his cheek. “except for that short trip to collect my belongings.”

“I must be doing something right then,” Ianto grinned.

“Being here with you had surpassed all my expectations,” Jack told him. “I love living with you and Jenni, and the 21st century is everything you promised.”

“And now with the other house sold we can have the fresh start we wanted,” Ianto smiled, pressing himself against the Captains body and kissing him hard, putting every ounce of his love into it.

Only the sound of a horn blasting outside made them pull apart panting softly.

“That'll be Rhys with our stuff,” Ianto said, reluctant for them to part.

Another, longer horn blast made them both laugh and they ran down to open the door, finding their friend watching for them.

“I ain't lugging all this stuff in myself,” Rhys told them with a laugh. “get stuck in boys!”

It was over two hours later when everything had been moved from the van into the house, in the right rooms at least, if not unpacked and after giving Rhys a promised cup of coffee with biscuits and the promise of a thank you meal he left them to organise their things.

“Hey, look what I found,” Jack called out from the living room.

Ianto appeared and spotted the envelope in Jack's hand.

“It was on the mantelpiece,” Jack explained. “I only just spotted it.”

“Well, open it then,” Ianto said, walking towards him as he did so.

“It's from Kathy Swanson,” Jack said, reading the signature first. “She says 'Welcome to your new home, I hope it brings you nothing but happiness. This is the last time I shall let myself into your house and you will find my key in the envelope with this letter. But I do have one question though. You match my grandmothers descriptions of the young men that visited her to buy this house so many years ago and I'm a little confused. It take a lot to do that to me, I can tell you! I googled you both and while there are many Ianto's Jones' in the past there is only one Captain Jack Harkness. American, just like you are, Captain but he vanished back in 1941 and was never seen again and you Sir, there is no record of you? I have pursued this until I felt like my head would explode and the only explanation is impossible, so for now I will let it lie. But if you feel like explaining anything to me, well, I'd love to hear your story? Yours, Kathy.

“I think she's guessed but doesn't want to believe it,” Ianto said, taking the letter and reading it through himself. “but being that time travel is believed to be improbable, she doesn't actually believe it.”

“Would you?” Jack laughed.

“Nope, do you … do you think we should tell her and put her out of her misery?” Ianto asked him.

“No, not yet anyway,” Jack said, letting Ianto have the envelope to replace the letter and take out the key. “It's a big decision.”

“Agreed,” Ianto nodded. “we should think on it for a good while, now, lets get this house sorted so our daughter can come home.”

“And so we can spend a night in our own bed, in a proper bedroom,” Jack grinned.

“You make a start on the kitchen and I'll get our room and the nursery done. Deal?” Ianto asked.

“Done!” Jack exclaimed in answer and after one lingering kiss they went about their own tasks. 

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Jack sat at the kitchen table watching Ianto with Jenni, she was perched on the younger man's lap while he supported her with one arm and was trying to coax her to try the tiny spoon of baby rice he held to her lips.

“I don't think she wants it,” Jack said, a small frown furrowing his brow.

“She'll love it once she tastes it,” Ianto answered, taping the spoon gently against the little girls closed lips. “or so my sister insists.”

“It doesn't look at all appetizing to me,” Jack said, wrinkling his nose at the sloppy, bland looking food.

“Well, it's not like she's ready for bacon and eggs yet, is it?” Ianto laughed softly and was rewarded by his daughter when her lips parted and her tiny tongue snaked out to taste the baby rice.

She screwed up her nose as she tasted the tiny piece of food, a look on her face that seemed to tell her father that she wasn't at all sure about what he was giving her.

“So, are you going to try some more?” Ianto asked the little girl softly, pressing the spoon to her lips again as she swallowed.

This time she opened her mouth a little wider, allowing Ianto to put the tip of the small spoon into her mouth and she sucked most of the contents of the spoon in while gazing up at her father.

“It's good, isn't it?”Ianto asked her, scooping up the last tiny bit from the dish and offering it to her.

This time there was no hesitation, she sucked it enthusiastically from the spoon and swallowed it down.

“There you go, she'll be demanding a full Welsh breakfast before you know it,” Jack laughed.

“It'll still be a while,” Ianto grinned, picking her her bottle and offering to her.

Jenni drank the contents down greedily while they talked.

“It's the perfect day for our picnic,” Jack smiled, looking out at the brilliant sunshine through the window. “even the wind has dropped.”

“Yep, it's good to have a day off work, it feels like I've barely stopped since we moved in here,” Ianto answered. “but I have a full staff again and I can take advantage of being the boss for a change.”

“I've loved taking care of Jenni, but we're both happy to have you to ourselves, aren't we baby?” Jack said, smiling at the little one.

“So, what your daddy got planned for us today then?” Ianto asked Jenni, taking the now empty bottle from her mouth and lifting her to his shoulder to burp her.

“I thought that after breakfast we could go to that little bakers in the next village and pick up some of their delicious sandwiches and cakes, along with something to drink and then we could drive out into the countryside,” Jack answered, a huge grin on his face. “find a certain tree, in a certain meadow where we picnicked before.” 

“That Oak tree might not be there any more,” Ianto said thoughtfully. “but no matter, nothing can run this lovely day. I'll go and get Jenni washed and dressed.”

“And I'll clean up in here,” Jack smiled, watching his lover leave with their daughter before cleaning away the dirty cups and plates from their own breakfast and rinsing them in the sink.

Within three quarters of an hour they were on the road. They had picked up the items they wanted for their picnic and were heading out into the countryside with a large blanket for them to sit on, sun cream for them all and Jenni's bottles stored in a cool bag.

“It there, it's still there,” Jack exclaimed, pointed at the huge Oak tree in the middle of the meadow.

Ianto pulled the SUV to a stop beside the hedgerow and turned the engine off, the pair of them were out the vehicle like a shot. Jack grabbed the picnic from the boot while Ianto released Jenni's car seat from the back and then they made their way across the long grass of the meadow to the tree.

Jack spread the blanket under the shade of the branches and then placed the picnic and Jenni's cool bag next to the trunk. Ianto popped the still sleeping baby onto the blanket, leaving her in her car seat and then settled down onto the blanket himself, smiling up at his lover as he took his place beside him.

“No hanky panky today,” Jack grinned, his mind full of images from the last time they were in the exact spot. “but I don't care, we're here as a family and that means more to me than anything.”

Ianto nodded. “I never thought I'd feel like this, so in love that being apart from you actually makes my heart ache a little, physically,” he said, his emotions bubbling away inside him. “don't get me wrong, I loved Lisa and Jenni … well, she's proof of that in my eyes, but I never felt the way I do when I'm with you. I love you Jack.”

“I love you too,” the Captain smiled, his eyes gleaming as they welled up, his own emotions bursting forth. “the day we met, I knew that you weren't meant to be just another fling, I felt a connection.”

“Perhaps that portal was there for this very reason?” Ianto said, reaching with a hand to stroke it over his lovers smooth cheek. “We were meant to be together?”

“We'll never know for sure, but I like that idea,” Jack told him, leaning towards the younger man and kissing him tenderly.

The sound of Jenni giggling to herself pulled them apart and they turned to find her watching them intently from her car seat, with what appeared to be a hint of mischief in her eyes.

“That's funny is it?” Ianto asked, moving onto his knees so he could reach her car seat and open the harness. “Your daddy and taddy kissing?”

Jenni giggled again, making them both snort with laughter.

“Oh she's going to be a handful when she's older,” Jack grinned.

“When she's older?” Ianto laughed. “I think she's starting already.”

After soothing sun cream over the baby's exposed arms, legs and face Ianto placed the baby on the blanket beside Jack and then took his own seat again the other side of the little girl. Both of them talking softly to in encouragement as she rolled from her back to her front and then over again with a smile on her face.

“It'll only be a few months and then she'll be sitting,” Ianto said, giving his daughter one of his hands to play with.

“And then comes crawling and walking,” Jack added. “there'll be no stopping her then!”

“Oh boy!” Ianto exclaimed in mock horror. “But do you know what? I can't wait, I can't wait to see her grow into a mischievous toddler.”

“She's beautiful Ianto, you and Lisa, you created a gorgeous baby,” Jack told him.

“Jack, I've been thinking and … I was wondering … actually, I really hope you want to,” Ianto stuttered a little. “I … I want you to become Jenni's daddy for real … legally, I mean … Jack, I want you to adopt Jenni.”

“Adopt her?” Jack asked, his lighting up at the idea. “I'd love to. I can do that? She can have two men as her legal parents?”

“Of course,” Ianto laughed. “So, is that a yes then?”

“Yes, yeah, of course it is!” Jack exclaimed loudly.

“Then there is something else I want to ask,” Ianto said, his voice becoming a little more serious again as he slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. “I wanted to ask, that is … I hope you will … Jack, will you marry me?”

“Marry you? We really can do that?” Jack asked, excitement bubbling up inside him. “We can get married?”

“Technically they call it a Civil Partnership, but yes, we can marry,” Ianto grinned widely.

“Then yes, yes Ianto Jones,” Jack said, whispering his answer, emotion getting the better of him. “I want to marry you.”

Ianto flipped open the little velvet box to reveal the two plain Platinum bands nestled within.

“They are perfect,” Jack smiled, leaning over the wriggling baby to kiss his husband to be tenderly. “I'll be proud to wear your ring on my finger.”

“So then?” Ianto asked hopefully.

“The sooner the better,” Jack answered, over the sound of Jenni giggling again.

“I think Jenni approves,” Ianto laughed, smiling down at the infant.

“That's good,” Jack nodded, then stole another kiss.

“This has got to be the most perfect day ever,” Ianto sighed happily, reaching for the picnic hamper.

“So far,” Jack agreed, feeling that the best was still yet to come. 

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

“Are you sure that letting your sister take control of the organisation was a good idea?” Jack asked, feeling a little nervous as his fingers tried their best to mess up buttoning up his shirt.

Ianto abandoned his own shirt, patted Jack's hands away and proceeded to slip the little plastic discs easily through the buttonholes.

“I trust her completely, we told her what we wanted and I know that she will have planned it down to a tee,” Ianto told him with a smile, brushing his lips across the Captains before going back to buttoning up his own shirt.

“But we don't even know the exact location where we're getting married,” Jack retorted. “what if it rains? Will she had made arrangements for that? We don't want to get drenched and what about little Jenni … she could catch a sniffle and ...”

“Jack, everything will be fine, I promise,” Ianto smiled, thinking that his soon to be husbands unexpected nervousness was adorable and slid his arms around his waist. “and in two hours we will be married and nothing is going to stop that.”

“But what if someone has noticed that my birth certificate isn't real?” Jack asked, sounding a little panicky.

“Jack, Rhys has gone a brilliant job, unless someone was to examine it minutely – for which there is no reason being that the registrar accepted it without question – the birth certificate has done it's job,” Ianto answered reassuringly and then kissed his softly, allowing it to deepened when he felt the Captains tongue probing against his teeth.

Ianto moaned softly into his lovers, arms winding more tightly around the older man's while Jack's hands reached up to cup his face. The kiss becoming more and more heated as their half dressed bodies pressed against each other, losing themselves in the moment.

Finally, and very reluctantly pulling out of the kiss Ianto rested his forehead on Jack and smiled at him through their panting.

“We should finish getting dressed, if we're not ready when the car arrives for us Rhiannon will kill us,” Ianto said softly.

“She will, won't she?” Jack agreed. “but I feel so much less nervous now.”

“My kisses cure all,” Ianto chuckled. “we have less than fifteen minutes to finish getting ready, so we better get a wriggle on.”

“But we are so finishing this later,” Jack grinned, pinching Ianto's left buttock as they released each other from their arms.

“That's what honeymoons are for,” Ianto agreed, pulling on his trousers.

“I'm not sure I'll be able to wait that long,” Jack snorted, following suit. “I may have to drag you off to some secluded spot at the reception and have my wicked way with you!”

“I may hold you to that,” Ianto laughed, sliding his tie around his neck and then knotting it perfectly.

“You look amazing,” Jack sighed, watching Ianto slip on his suit jacket of the charcoal grey, pin stripped suit and button it. “good enough to eat.”

“Later,” Ianto said, with a wink. “and you don't look so bad yourself!”

“I didn't think I'd look right in one of these modern suits but you were right as usual,” Jack said, finishing his own dressing. “I look good.”

“Modest to the end,” Ianto chuckled, thankful that Jack's nerves had finally calmed down. “now, shoes and buttonholes, the car will be here shortly.”

Barely having slipped the roses into their buttonholes they were alerted to the car arriving for them by the driver knocking on the door, opening it to see a youngish man wearing a chauffeurs uniform which was complete with cap.

“Your car, Sirs,” he said politely.

“Thank you,” Ianto smiled. “we'll just be a moment.”

“Very good Sir,” he nodded and left the doorstep.

“Ready?” Ianto asked Jack with a smile.

“Ready,” Jack agreed, his eyes closing along with the brief kiss they shared and then they left the house.

“Bloody hell!” Ianto exclaimed, seeing the silver grey Rolls Royce, adorned with white ribbons and sat outside the house.

“It's a classic,” Jack said, running his fingertips along the gleaming paintwork appreciatively. “beautiful.”

“Perfect,” Ianto grinned. “Rhiannon chose well.”

The chauffeur held open the back door for them and they slid inside, settling on the soft leather of the interior, their smiles not leaving their faces and their hands linked together for the whole journey to their unknown destination. 

Out of the windows they knew they were heading back towards the coast, both of them hoping silently that they weren't just going to be taken to the registry office in the Town Hall.

“Rhiannon will have found somewhere special, won't she?” Ianto asked Jack, feeling suddenly a little worried.

“She said she would, and as you yourself said, she won't let us down,” Jack replied, squeezing his hand and not letting on that his thoughts mirrored that of the younger man's.

The car turned off just before they would have taken the road that led into Cardiff and they sighed a small sigh of relief, their faces brightening when a view of the cliffs and the sea came into view. By the time the car pulled to a stop they were grinning madly, on the cliff top they could see their family and friends milling about and chairs set up facing the sea.

“Oh thank goodness the sun decided to grace us with it's presence today,” Rhiannon greeted them the instant they were out of the car. “I mean, I did have a back up plan but I so wanted this to be perfect. My don't you two look gorgeous, my Jack you look great in a suit!”

“I can't have Ianto stealing the limelight, can I?” Jack told her with a wink at his husband to be.

“That wouldn't do,” Rhiannon laughed.

“Where's Jenni?” Ianto asked his sister, scanning the congregation.

“She's with Rhys … and Gwen,” Rhiannon told him, uncertain of his reaction.

“Gwen? She came?” Ianto asked, a little flabbergasted.

“Yeah, she said it was wrong to keep blaming you for an accident,” Rhiannon answered. “and that she didn't want to miss out on Jenni growing up, her best friends daughter.”

“I can't believe it ...” Ianto smiled a watery smile.

“Hey, no tears,” Jack said softly, brushing away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

“Happy tears,” Ianto said, still smiling.

“Well, not now!” Rhiannon stated. “come on, it's time we got you two married.”

Without any warning Rhiannon let out a loud wolf whistle in the direction of the guests.

“Bloody hell!” Ianto exclaimed, hands over his ears.

“What? It was the signal for them all to take their places,” Rhiannon laughed. “right, follow me.”

They walked across the grass hand in hand, following Rhiannon's lead, by the time they reached the guests they were all seated for their arrival with the exception of Rhys who was Jack's best man, Rhiannon taking her place beside her brother as his best woman. Ianto glanced over to where Gwen was sat and gave her a small smile, relieved when she returned it and then blew a kiss at his daughter. Six month old Jenni was dressed in a beautiful cream dress and fast asleep in the woman's arms, but Ianto blew the kiss anyway.

“Good morning gentlemen,” the registrar began. “are you ready for me to begin?”

Both Jack and Ianto nodded, their hands firmly clasped in each others.

“We are gathered her today to join Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness,” he began. “on what is to be a long and happy life together.” 

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Rhiannon tapped her fork on the edge of her champagne glass and waited for the happy chatter to quieten down before speaking, unable to keep the beaming smile from her face.

“As Ianto's Best Woman I would like to thank you all for coming today, to see my little brother so in love and content again after tragedy makes me so happy,” she told them. “I never thought I'd see the day that Ianto would marry a man, but everyone can see how deliriously in love he is with Jack.”

A huge cheer went around the room, Ianto blushed bright red and Jack stole a kiss from him before he realised it was coming and his blush deepened even more.

“So, I would ask you to please stand and raise a toast to the happy couple,” she continued, getting to her feet.

The room became full of the sounds of people happily complying, each of them holding their champagne glasses in anticipation.

“To Ianto and Jack, may you live long and happy lives together,” Rhiannon toasted, thrusting her glass into the air.

“To Ianto and Jack, may you live long and happy lives together,” the rest of the guests repeated and then took a sip of their drink before sitting down again.

Ianto got to his feet, still flushed red and cleared his throat with a small cough.

“I would like to thank my sister, Rhiannon, for doing such a wonderful job,” Ianto said, smiling at her proudly. “everything you see today was organised by her for us. She is the best sister any man could want. Rhiannon, thank you.”

Rhiannon smiled and raised her glass towards him.

“I would also like to thank you all for coming, celebrating this day wouldn't have been the same without all my friends and family here,” Ianto continued, turning his head to smile at Gwen. “Thank you.”

A loud rousing cheer, with lots of clapping followed as Ianto re-took his seat.

Jack stood up, grinning madly.

“I never thought in a million years that I could be so happy,” Jack told them. “the idea that this day would come is something I never thought possible. But here I am, married to the man I love and yesterday I became Jenni's legal parent. She has two daddy's.”

More cheers went around the room as Jack lent down to kiss his husband softly on the lips.

“Thank you Ianto,” Jack whispered softly to him, his voice thick with emotion. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ianto replied, letting Jack kiss him again before he straightened up again.

“I would also like to thank Rhys for being my best man, I have no family and he did a brilliant job for me,” Jack declared, causing another round of applause and sat down.

“Time to cut the cake,” Rhiannon stated, getting Jack and Ianto to their feet and leading them to the small table to the side of their table which held the cake.

The cake was decorated simply but elegantly. Plain white royal icing covered the rich fruit cake and pale blue icing that adorned it matched their ties and the napkins perfectly. Rhiannon handed them the silver cake knife and they each placed a hand upon it, holding it in place on the cake while pictures were taken and then slid it effortlessly through the icing and cake alike to loud cheers and more photo's.

Without a care Ianto took his hand off the knife, wrapped his arms tightly around his husbands neck and kissed him deeply. He knew his face was flushing bright read again, but he truly didn't care, he wanted to world to know just how much he loved Jack.

“So … yeah ...” Rhiannon said, trying to draw attention away from the two men. “the DJ will be starting in a few minutes, please mingle and enjoy yourselves.”

Oblivious to the rest of the room Jack and Ianto pulled apart, completely lost in their own world, arms wrapped around each other.

“This is the happiest day of my life,” Jack smiled.

“I remember you saying that to me a few months ago,” Ianto smiled back.

“Then I can only assume that there are more and more happy days to come,” Jack replied, his smile breaking into a wide grin.

“We will make sure there are,” Ianto told him adamantly.

“Hey, you two,” Rhiannon said cheekily. “you have guests!”

“So we do,” Ianto said, laughing and giving a her a look of mock shock.

“You should mingle,” she told them. “but seriously, it's good to see you like this.”

“Thank you, again,” Ianto told her, leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek. “now, where's that daughter of mine?”

“Last I saw her, Rhys was showing her off to anyone and everyone,” Rhiannon laughed. “Mica wanted to know if you could have another baby, so you might want to steer clear of her!”

“I guess she's rather young for the birds and bees talk yet?” Jack asked, spotting the little girl running about with her brother, playing.

“Yeah, I just said that only mummies can have babies,” she answered. “but I'm not sure she believed me.”

“We'll bear that in mind,” Jack grinned at her.

“Go and find your daughter,” Rhiannon urged and hand in hand they mad their way towards their friends, spotting Gwen entertaining Jenni with her favourite teddy.

“Hi Ianto,” Gwen said, a little unsure of Ianto's reaction, despite his earlier smile.

“It's good to see you here Gwen,” Ianto told her with a reassuring smile. “I mean it, Lisa wouldn't want you missing out on seeing Jenni grow up.”

“I shouldn't have been blaming you,” Gwen replied. “it was an accident, no-one was to blame except for the driver of the car who hit her, and he's being punished for his crime.”

Ianto nodded, wanting to change the subject for something less sad. “You haven't actually met Jack, have you?”

“It's good to meet you Jack, from what I've seen today you're nothing but good for Ianto here,” she said politely, with a warm smile.

“I hope so,” Jack smiled back, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, hands off my misses Harkness,” Rhys' voice boomed out from behind them. “she's a married woman and you're a married man now!”

“That's Harkness-Jones now,” Jack chuckled, letting Rhys pull him into a tight hug of congratulations.

Rhys released Jack and then hugged Ianto just as excitedly.

“So, where's the honeymoon?” Gwen asked them, passing Jenni over to Ianto.

“London,” Jack told her happily.

“London? Not somewhere more romantic? Paris? Rome?” Gwen asked curiously.

“It's romantic for us, it's where we met,” Ianto told her.

“That's all that matters,” Rhys agreed, chuckling. “and it's a honeymoon, it's not like you're going to see much more than the inside of your room anyway, right?”

Jack and Ianto both laughed.

“So, who's taking care of Jenni?” Gwen asked them.

“Rhiannon, we're only going for a long weekend,” Ianto answered. “in fact, we'll be leaving shortly so that we don't arrive too late.”

“I think Rhiannon is trying to attract your attention,” Rhys told them, seeing the woman waving in their direction.

“Thanks,” Ianto said, heading over to his sister and leaving Jack to talk to his friends.

“The car will be here to take you to the station in about ten minutes,” she told him. “you should get to the station with about a fifteen minute wait for the train.”

“I don't see why we can't drive?” Ianto questioned for not the first time.

“Because parking in London is expensive,” she retorted, holding up two envelopes. “one of these has all the information you need, your train tickets and hotel conformation and the like. The other has a little surprise for you, and it's up to you whether you act on it or not but you're not to open it until tomorrow. Can you promise me that?”

“I don't know, I mean you've made it sound so intriguing,” Ianto said, taking the envelopes and examining the one marked 'for tomorrow'.

“Promise me?” She said firmly, reaching out to take it back.

“Fine, fine, I promise, scouts honour!” Ianto grinned with a mock salute.

“You were never a boy scout,” she laughed. “right, go and round up that husband of yours and say your goodbyes.”

Ten minutes later and covered in confetti for the second time that day they were back in the chauffeured driven car and heading for the train station. Ianto had the 'secret' envelope tucked safely in his pocket, knowing that Jack wouldn't have the patience to wait and with their heads close they whispered happily to each other for the short trip.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Ianto's naked back hit the mattress with such a force that he actually bounced back up in the air a few inches before touching down again, making himself and his new husband laugh.

“Bouncy bouncy,” Jack chuckled, leaping onto his bed, to bounce lightly on his knees beside the younger man.

“Yep...” Ianto replied, gazing into the Captains eyes.

“Have I told you today just how much I love you?” Jack asked, then bent down to nuzzle at his husbands neck.

“I think marrying me might have given it away,” Ianto answered, ending the sentence with a small moan of pleasure when Jack sucked the tender skin of his neck into his mouth.

One of Ianto's hands came up off the mattress to bury his fingers in the hair on Jack's head, more moans of pleasure filling the room as Jack sucked hard, then raked his teeth carefully over the skin before finally releasing it to revealing the blossoming purple love bite.

Lifting his head Jack smiled at his husband.

“I love you, I love you so much,” Jack said softly, then moved to kiss him.

The kiss began very softly, their lips touching and releasing it small butterfly kisses until Ianto could take no more and he tightened the grip of the hand he still had on the Captains head and pulled their mouths closer, his mouth opening with the older man's for their tongues to entwine.

The intensity of the kiss grew almost instantly, Jack sliding down from his knees to lay along his husbands body. Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around the Captain and pulled his body as close to his as possible while their mouths worked furiously against each other.

Their teeth clashed and their lips began to bruise as the kiss rose grew even more passionate, their tongues tangling and tasting every inch of the other mouth as they shared dominance until they broke apart, gasping for breath.

“I never believed in fate,” Ianto panted. “but how else can we explain me finding the love of my life back in time, way before I was even born?”

“Don't know and I don't care,” Jack panted back. “I'm just glad that we did, now, where were we?”

I believe that you were about to make me see stars,” Ianto grinned, running his hands down his husbands back and grasping his arse.

“I do believe I promised that while we were on the train,” Jack told him with a grin. “so, where would you like me to start?”

“Wherever you see fit,” Ianto replied, giving the other man's arse another squeeze.

Jack raised himself on his elbows and gazed into his husbands eyes, watching them seem to sparkle in the low lamplight of the room for a few moments.

“You are beautiful,” the Captain said softly.

“And you are daft, my gorgeous daft husband,” Ianto told him, a cheeky smile on his lips. “now, make love to me before I get bored and go to sleep.”

“Oh really?” Jack chuckled, then dropped his head to suck one of the younger man's nipples into his mouth and grazing it with the edge of his teeth.

Ianto's back arched up off the mattress, losing himself in the wonderful sensations that were radiating out from the nipple and through the rest of his body while jack sucked and nipped at it. Urged on by the soft moans coming from the younger man's mouth Jack let the nipple slip from his mouth and blew cool air over the tender skin, he could feel the small shudder it sent through his as he sought out the other and gave it the same treatment.

By the time Jack's mouth left his husbands nipples and made it's descent down his chest Ianto breath was coming in soft pants, he kissed his way down to his belly and then stopped to tease his belly button.

“Tickles!” Ianto protested, but the word was barely audible.

Jack gave a small chuckle and resumed his journey south to nuzzle at Ianto's cock which was leaking profusely with pre-come, Ianto's hips bucking off the bed when he felt the Captains tongue at the base of his cock, holding his breath as it slid slowly up it's full length and then letting it out with a loud gasp when he felt it delve into the slit to taste him.

“Jack ...” Ianto trailed off as if he had forgotten what he was going to say, his hands clutching at the bed sheet beneath him when the head of his cock was enveloped in the warm, moist heat of his husbands mouth.

Steadying his husbands hips with one hand he used the other to hold the base of his cock, sucking hard on the head while lapping at it with his tongue and swallowing down the heavenly taste of the leaking pre-come with the sound of Ianto's mounting excitement filling the room.

“Please … Jack … please ...” Ianto managed to murmur between pants and moans.

Jack's mouth slid lower and lower down the other man's cock, taking him in deeper and deeper until he had to relax his throat to take him in fully. The sound that escaped from between Ianto's lips sounded almost like that of a contented cat giving a long purr and caused Jack to chuckle around the cock deep within his mouth and throat, sending tingling sensations through it and through the rest of his husbands body.

“Ja ...” Ianto sighed, the word trailing off before he could finish it.

Without displacing the cock from his mouth Jack shifted his position enough to be able to slide his hand between the younger man's thighs, lightly trailing his fingers up the soft flesh until he reach his goal, cupping his husbands balls within the palm of his hand and massaging them gently.

Ianto's breathing became deeper as his orgasm began building deep down inside him, one hand clutching the bedding beneath him while the other once again moved to grasp the back of the Captains head. His long fingers burying themselves in the soft strands to clasp in tightly in his hand while his hips worked furious, fucking his lovers mouth as he grew closer and closer to the end and then finally tumbling over it with a loud shout of pleasure, his come pumping hard and fast down the other man's throat.

Jack drank down every drop of his lovers come before letting it slide slowly from his mouth, then stretching out his body he sought Ianto's mouth with his own while his hand moved from Ianto's balls to delve in between his husbands buttocks, seeing out the hole hidden beneath and began to stroke and tease.

Ianto could feel his body begin to react again almost instantly, pulling out of the kiss he looked deep into the Captains eyes.

“If I died tonight I would die the happiest man on the planet,” Ianto said softly. “the effect you have on me, no-one has ever come close.”

“You won't be dying tonight or any time soon,” Jack told him with a smile. “I do believe that we are destined to have a long and happy life together.”

“I hope so,” Ianto replied, followed by a small moan as he felt the tip of the Captains finger pushing at the entrance to his body. “now, just get on with making me see those stars!”

“You mean you haven't already?” Jack asked with mock hurt.

“Almost … but not quite,” Ianto smirked, reaching out to the bedside table where they had set the lube and handed it to Jack. “I think I'm in need of a good seeing too!”

“Oh I see,” Jack grinned widely, taking the offered lube and removing his fingers from where they were probing to coat them with it.

Ianto shifted his legs, now wide apart and either side of his husbands body he tilted his hips upwards to give Jack easier access to his hole. The captain, resting on his knees slipped his hand back between his lovers buttocks and probed again at the entrance to his body, sliding one finger easily into the hole and pushing in deep.

“Feel good?” Jack asked, sliding in back and forth within the tight confines of the channel.

“Mmmm, more ...” Ianto mumbled, lifting one leg to rest it upon his husbands shoulder.

“Your wish is my command,” Jack said softly, carefully adding a second and third in quick succession past the relaxing muscle and fucking his husband slowly with the digits.

“Better ...” Ianto said, giving a long sigh of satisfaction, lifting the other leg onto Jack's other shoulder. “but I need you … deep inside me …”

“Now?” Jack asked cheekily, knowing that if didn't make love to his husband soon he would come all over the bed without even so much as touching himself.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Ianto grunted, forcing himself down hard on the fingers buried within him and then groaning with loss when they were withdrawn from his body.

Jack quickly coated his cock with lube and pressed the head to his lovers entrance, pushing in fast in one swift movement to fill the hole his fingers had recently vacated and wrapped his arms tightly around his lovers legs, holding them to his chest as he push his cock into the hilt and then stilled to revel in the tight heat that surrounded it.

“Fuck Jack, please ...” Ianto panted, his hand moving to grasp his own cock, now hard and leaking again.

Jack pulled his hips back and then thrust forwards again hard, over and over, pounding hard into his husbands body, his movements getting faster and faster and more uncoordinated as his orgasm grew closer and closer while Ianto pushed back in time with his thrusts. The sounds of their flesh hitting flesh filled the room, only the sounds of their pants, moans and groans joining them as they headed for their release with Ianto furiously wanking himself off as his lover pounded into him.

“Gonna come ...” Ianto gasped, his hand working faster and faster on his cock.

“Let yourself go, I want to feel you come,” Jack urged, almost there himself.

With a long moan of pleasure Ianto came,his come spurting over his own belly as chest.

Jack let out a load gasp when he felt his husbands arse contract around his cock, the pulsations sending him spiralling over the edge and coming deep within his lovers body before he released his legs and dropped down onto his body.

“Did you see stars?” Jack asked, panting hard.

“A whole galaxy of them,” Ianto mumbled back, still trying to slow his own breathing.

“I saw a good few of them myself,” Jack smiled softly, closing his eyes and resting his head on his husbands chest, over his heartbeat.

“Love you,” Ianto said softly, kissing the top of the Captains head.

“Love you too,” Jack murmured back.

Neither of them caring about moving or cleaning up, just letting themselves drift off to sleep, content in each others arms. 

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Emerging from the bathroom, still wet from the shower Jack couldn't stop the huge grin at the sight of his new husband still sitting in their completely dishevelled bed watching the morning news on the TV.

“What?” Ianto asked, turning to look at the Captain.

“I love how you look in the mornings, all messed up,” Jack answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing him softly.

“I love what it takes to get me in this state,” Ianto laughed, thinking of their early morning love making before they dozed back into sleep again and then held up an envelope, offering it to Jack.

“Another wedding present?” Jack asked, examining the plain white envelope.

“From my sister, yes,” Ianto told him. “I have no idea what's in it though, she made me promise not to open it until today and said that it was up to us if we act on it.”

“Very intriguing,” Jack nodded, sliding his finger under the sealed flap and pulling it open.

“Get on with it then, read it out,” Ianto urged.

Jack pulled the single sheet of paper from within and began to read.

“Jack and Ianto, I hope your honeymoon has started in the usual style?” Rhiannon wrote. “And that you are making the most of your time alone? This may come as a bit of a surprise to you but I tracked down Donna Noble, yes, she is still alive! She is well into her 90's but is still going strong, I guess it was all that wartime spirit keeping her going. Unfortunately she lost her husband Andy more than ten years ago but she has two children, four grandchildren and two great grandchildren to keep her company.”

“I can't believe she's still alive!” Jack stated, breaking off from the letter.

“Actually, knowing Donna I can believe it,” Ianto said,chucking softly at the thought of the feisty redhead. “is there more?”

Jack nodded and continued reading.

“I went to see her, when you announced your engagement,” Rhiannon's letter continued. “I wanted her to know that you were both safe and sound and that I wanted to arrange for you both to visit her again, but in the future. She was a little taken aback, but very open to the idea so after having to explain that it would need to be kept a secret from everybody that I would suggest to the both of you a date, to visit her. As in today. She has been waiting for this day for a very long time, even though for you two it's barely months since you last saw her and I know she would be very disappointed if you decided it wouldn't be right.”

“What if … I mean ...” Ianto said thoughtfully. “What I mean is, will she be expecting to see us looking like she last saw us? I mean, we've not aged in her eyes? The shock could kill her?”

“Rhiannon goes on to explain that she had discussed everything concerning our appearance with her and that she is prepared, that we won't shock her in the slightest,” Jack told him. “but that Donna maybe a little stunned that we were telling the truth about the portal.”

“Then we should go and see her, shouldn't we?” Ianto said with a smile, sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

“Oh yeah!” Jack called out after him. “it'll be good to see her again.”

Less than an hour later they found themselves walking down the street where Donna now resided, looking out for her house number and both of them a little nervous about seeing her. Not that either of them would admit this to the other, but holding their hand clutched tightly in each others.

“There is it,” Ianto pointed to a house a short distance away with a deep red door. “this is number 42, so that must be the one.”

“This is it then,” Jack smiled. “but I have to admit that I'm worried we'll give her a heart attack from the shock.”

“Donna is made of strong stuff, she'll be fine,” Ianto told him, reassuring himself as much as the older man.

“Then lets do this,” Jack stated, opening the front gate and the two of them walked up the short path and knocked on the door before they could change their minds.

Less than a minute later the door opened before them and the bright red hair of a child of around ten looked up at them.

“Hello son,” Jack said, giving the kid a reassuring smile. “we're looking for someone, I think she must be your grandmother? Donna?”

“You must be Captain Jack!” The child exclaimed, then yelled into the house excitedly. “They're here, they're here!”

“I guess we are expected then,” Ianto laughed. "so much for keeping it a secret!"

“Great Nanny Donna has been talking about you both non stop for weeks,” the little lad told them.”she ...”

“Andrew, aren't you going to invite our guests in?” Another voice asked, adult and female.

“Sorry,” Andrew told them, opening the door wider and allowing them entrance.

“Hi, I'm Lindsay, Donna's granddaughter and this little live wire is my son Andrew,” she greeted them, extending her hand.

Ianto shook it politely and introduced himself and Jack, Jack took the offered and and kissed the knuckles while smiling up at her.

“She's don't nothing but talk about you two for the last couple of weeks,” Lindsay said, leading them through the hallway of the house. “it's such an amazing tale that we did think she might have dreamed you both up.”

“Oh we are real,” Jack grinned, following her into a room, his and Ianto's hands clutched together.

“It's true … oh my … it's true,” came a voice to their left.

“Donna?” The men both exclaimed in unison.

“Look at you, you don't look a day over seventy!” Jack told her with a cheeky grin.

“Still the same old Captain Jack Harkness,” Donna smiled.

“That's Harkness-Jones now,” Ianto interjected. “and Jack's right, you look amazing.”

“My hair is almost white and I'm covered in wrinkles,” Donna laughed.

“And your eyes still twinkle the way they did when you were in your twenties,” Jack assured her.

“Sit, sit down,” Donna urged. “I want to know all about your life now, little Jenni too.”

“I'll make some tea,” Lindsay told them , leaving the room and taking Andrew with her.

“And we want to know all about your life too,” Ianto smiled at the elderly woman, seeing the young vibrant that he knew her as before him.

“That could take a long time,” Donna laughed.

“We have all day,” Jack assured her, lifting her hand and holding it in his as he sat down beside her on the sofa, Ianto taking a seat on the other.

“Where should I start?” Donna asked, a huge grin on her face.

“How about after the war?” Ianto suggested.

“Okay … it was nineteen forty seven and I found myself pregnant with my first child ...” Donna began and the two old friends listened to her intently. 

TBC


	61. Epilogue

“I'm not so sure we should be taking Jenni with us,” Jack mused out loud, and not for the first time.

“It'll be fine,” Ianto assured him. “luckily Silver Cross prams have barely changed since they first came about and this one is a perfect.”

“But even so, we're going to draw attention to ourselves,” Jack replied. “two men, pushing a pram?”

“We'll head straight for the pub and make it known to the usual patrons that she is my niece and that I am looking after her for my sister,” Ianto assured him. “that I was the only person on hand to care for my niece when my brother-in-law was taken ill and it'll spread like wildfire, you know what the local gossips are like.”

“Now that is true,” Jack nodded, watching Ianto place their sleeping daughter into the pram and cover her with a sheet and hand knitted blanket in the softest baby pink wool. “Jenni even looks the part in that dress Rhiannon made for her.”

“Who knew my sister could be so good at sewing when she put her mind to it,” Ianto agreed. “now, the bottles are stowed in the bag in the basket under the pram along with her nappies and wipes, I'd say we are good to go?”

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Jack answered, looking forward to seeing a young a vibrant Donna again.

“Lets get going,” Ianto grinned, pushing the pram to the back door of the coffee shop and waiting for Jack to move past so he could help lift it down the few steps into the courtyard. “now we know we can take her though the portal it'll make life a little easier.”

“And Donna will love her,” Jack grinned, looking up at the blue, almost cloudless sky. “I hope the weather in London is a good as it is here today.”

“It better be!” Ianto stated. “Here we go ...”

And with that they walked towards the big metal gates and vanished …

“What the ...” Jack stuttered, completely stunned by the place they had emerged.

It looked like the same place they always came through but there were brightly coloured market stalls everywhere and the people that milled about them were dressed in anything but the clothing of the 1940's that he was used to seeing.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, confusion on his face.

Ianto laughed, taking in his surroundings. The bright colours the people were dressed in, the shortness of the skirts and dresses and the knee high boots. And to complete the scene completely he could hear the sound of a track by The Beatles playing from a nearby speaker.

“Jack, welcome to the 1960's,” Ianto grinned. “or the Swinging Sixties as it's often referred to!”

“Will I like it?” Jack asked, a little aghast.

“If I know you, you'll love it,” Ianto told him. “come on, lets go and find Donna and Andy.”

“Do you think they'll still be at the pub?” Jack asked, walking beside Ianto as he pushed the pram down the path.

“Don't you remember, Donna told us they stayed there until their children left home,” Ianto answered.

“She did,” Jack nodded, remembering. “I bet she still looks the same.”

“Boy is she in for a surprise,” Ianto grinned.

“Even bigger than ours, I wonder why the time through the portal has shifted forwards?” Jack questioned.

“I have no idea, but I hear the 60's were good so I suggest we just enjoy it,” Ianto answered.

“That sounds like a plan,” Jack said as the pub came into view and they paused for a moment, spotting the red-head no more than a few yards in front of them.

Then she looked up, a look of shock, amazement and glee intermingling across her face.

“Jack! Ianto!” She shrieked, running full pet towards them and throwing herself first into Jack's arms and hugging him tight and then Ianto's before spotting the pram.

“Oh my god ...” she gasped. “she's …?”

“She's mine,” Ianto told her proudly. “ours.”

“She's beautiful,” Donna cooed at the still sleeping infant. “but … it's been twenty years since I saw you last ...”

“Don't worry, we'll explain all,” Jack told her, linking his arm with hers. “lets go where we can talk.”

“You'd better!” She told them forcefully as they walked the short distance to the pub.

The End.


End file.
